Thin Glass
by MissFap
Summary: Naruto, a HS student, leads a normal life. One night while watching TV, he thought he saw an arm come through his bedroom mirror! Accidentally falling through, he lands himself in a world of magic and a prince with a head far up his ass! SasuNaru, AU
1. Oh Darn!

Thin Glass

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto, a highschool student, leads a normal life. One night while watching TV, he thought he saw an arm come through his bedroom mirror! Accidentally falling through, he lands himself in a world of magic and a prince with a head far up his ass! SasuNaru, AU, Yaoi.

A/N: Well ROAR! I hope this story is original! If not I'll make it as interesting as possible! :) Enjoy! ALSO! This is not a time travel to the past! Or future!

Chapter 1-Oh Darn!

Uzumaki Naruto looked himself over in his body mirror in his bedroom. It had become his daily routine, get up, shower, brush teeth, get on his school uniform and check himself out in his mirror to make sure he's looking hot and spiffeh. The blond tried smoothing out the bottom of his blazer as best he could. He knew that if anything was out of place, his teachers would throw a fit and have him sent to the office for detention or some other absurd punishment. It took him a month and a half to finally clue in. He started to stare at himself in the mirror, making sure he wasn't getting any pimples or zits when suddenly he thought he saw the mirror do a ripple effect. It was gone in a quick flash, making Naruto blink hard and rub his eyes.

"Ugh, must be seeing things. I got to stop staying up so late and watching the shit Kiba sends me on Redtube." With that he grabbed his black messenger bag and headed out. He did a light job on his way to school. He noticed other students were jogging as well. It was still 7:30am but they had to job to be there in 30 minutes since gates closed at 8:15. Some students passed him on bikes and rollerblades, making Naruto cruse them. Since he lived alone, he had to get a part time job to pay for his books and rent. The principal, Tsunade, of the private school Konoha-Leaf Private High School, offered the blond to let her pay for his studies and monthly rent. She had thought of Naruto as a son to her since she had been watching him since he was a baby, her foolish sister running off with the man she loved, leaving poor Naruto alone. The teen, of course, rejected her offer, saying if he wants to survive in this world he needs to learn to do things on his own.

Naruto felt himself running out of breath and started to walk. He felt a rough slap to his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Morning Naruto! Did the porn I sent you keep you up all night?" Kiba grinned, his fangs doing a small glint from the sunlight. Kiba Inuzuka came from a dog tribe. Generations ago they were ninja;s or something, they made a pack with wild dogs so now everyone in the Inuzuka clan had fangs. It was all complicated, Naruto didn't want to get much into it.

"Bastard, the last video you sent me, before you signed off, gave me nightmares! Damn, the whole thing as hot a first, girl rubbing honey all over her body and the next thing you know, she takes off her panties and a fucking dick pops out! You and your fucking trannies, Kiba!" The dog boy howled in laughter. The blond glared and decided to jog, a little faster this time so he can try and leave his so called friend behind but failed. Coming from the dog clan had it's benefits, one of them being speed. They both started to bicker until they reached the school.

"First period, study hall." Naruto check his schedule. He knew his classes by heart but he always wanted to make sure he got them right.

"Woo! Good thing we have study hall first thing in the morning. We can just kick and back and relax."

"Oh no, YOU can kick back and relax. Unlike you, some of us are actually trying to get a good education and prepare for our future." They entered into the study hall where they saw the usual people. Hyuuga Neji, beautiful guy but white freaky eyes with no pupils, Nara Shikamaru, intelligent but lazy, Sabaku Gaara, very good friends with Naruto but hates almost everyone else and some other people that the blond didn't know. The two teens sat at their usual table and started chatting with everyone else, taking out their home work and studied. Two hours passed before the bell rang.

"Break time!" Yelled Kiba, shoving his books into his black messenger bag and headed out to the cafeteria.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said, shoving his books into his bag aswell, not really caring if they rip, he already knows the answers to them. Both Neji and Shikamaru headed out of study hall and headed towards their next class, leaving Naruto and Gaara behind.

"Sheesh, what a bizarre school, I wonder how we survived these past two years." The blond said, walking out with his best friend and down the hall to History class. Gaara nodded and glared off people. People usually tried to approach the blond teen to confess their love to him, girls and boy alike. One time a girl almost tied him up and raped him but Gaara was there to save the day! So from there on, the red head decided he would be by the blond's side to protect him. They reached history class in time for the bell, grabbing seats in the middle row and watched other students file in. Everyone started to chat for about five minutes before their history teacher walked in.

"Everyone take out your text books and turn to page 113. Read the chapters about prince Uchiha Sasuke and his kingdom. He was known as a cruel prince, the heir to be king when he turned 18. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, killed off all his other family members leaving only his brother to survive. Since then he has disappeared. Some say that Sasuke committed suicide after years of being alone, other's say he found and killed his brother, married princess Haruna Sakura, had a heir and lived happily ever after. I want you to read chapters one to thirteen in this unit then I would like you to research about it on your own time. I'd like to see what you guys found out and where. I know I'll be getting different answers so this will be interesting. Now, any questions before we start." Naruto had already started to read and raised his hand.

"Yea, did this guy have his head way up his ass or something, cause from the text in the book it seemed like he couldn't get laid, even from a cheap street corner whore." There was snickers in the classroom and the teacher's eyebrow twitched.

"All seven male bathrooms Naruto, you'll be cleaning them all every lunch time, for a week!" The blond banged his head on the desk and the class erupted into laughter. Damn that hag for a principal for having to get this school built to be fucking huge with over ten thousand students. Since there was so much students here, they have seven bathrooms for the boys and girls, they were cleaned at lunch and after school since they did get dirty pretty easily. He was just glad he didn't have to clean after school since he had a part-time job to attend!

The class went silent and everyone started to read on prince Sasuke. In the back of the class room, the girls were gushing over the ice cold prince, giggling on how hot he is an what not. _'Girls.' _Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to read.

--

"FUCK! Why is there so many damn bathrooms!" Outside the males bathroom, people jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Maybe from now on you should keep your mouth shut during class time then. Shikamaru and I can't always be there to shut you up, y'know." Neji said, clicking his tongue at his friend. You could consider them close friends. Neji was going through one of those suicidal stages but Naruto was there to smack some sense into him. The pale eyed boy became attached since then.

"Yea yea, now get your pretty ass off my clean counter and get me some lunch!" Naruto got a light playful smack on the back of the head for that and was left alone. He put on a white apron, yellow gloves, a blue mask and took out a ragged cloth from the aprons front pocket.

"I'm going in." He whispered to himself before opening one of the bathroom stalls. To his horror he found something unpleasant.

"Why doesn't anybody flush these days! What?! Smears too?!"

--

It had been a long day for Naruto, images of the bathrooms haunted him. Once he was off the large grounds of the school, he took off in a light job to his work. Crossing a couple streets, turning a couple corners, he came to his job. A brothel.

"No! I'm not a slut!" He whispered harshly to himself every time he saw the place in view. He would rather fondle his dead grandmother's corpse before working in a place like this but all he did was book appointments and clean up the after mess in the rooms. He saw this job in the local newspaper, what caught his eye was the pay. It was higher, much higher then regular jobs. Jiraiya, the owner of the brothel, was a huge pervert. It took a lot of begging and perverted magazines for Naruto to get to work there. Since he was young, Jiraiya told him to fake his age to 18 at least so they wouldn't get in trouble with the cops or anything. Later on the blond found out the perverted old man knew the principal of his school. Now he had to do everything the old man said or else he was going to black mail and tell Tsunade.

"Brat your late! Get your ass behind the desk and start answering those damn phone calls. The ringing is getting on my nerves.

"Yea okay, pervert." The teen pouted and sat on the chair behind the desk, setting his bag under it. He placed on the headphones with the spear at the side, slipped into his business voice and started taking calls and booking appointments.

"Man, I don't know how you do it kid. You go to school, come here to work, then you go back at night to do homework and repeat it all over again. I can hardly handle running this place." Naruto ignored him until the phone stopped ringing.

"It's not that hard really. All I do is sit here and take calls. Then when it's closing time I clean up the rooms with the help of other workers. I go home, take a shower, do my homework, watch some TV, maybe go on the computer for a bit then head to bed. Plus I have weekends off."

"Yea but your still young, you have a whole life ahead of you, you should be living it to the fullest."

"Hm, maybe your right. I should quit right now, go out and get laid, live my life to the fullest."

"Your not going anywhere, brat. You're going to stay here and take those damn phone calls." The blond laughed at the retreating old man before he answered the annoying ringing phone calls.

--

It was closing time and Naruto was cleaning up the rooms with some help of the girls who live here. They treating the smaller teen like family since he treated them then the men who come here to sleep with them. Naruto never once called them whores. He knew they all did mistakes in their life to end up in a place like this. He didn't put a single blame on them though. After washing out the blood on the last sheet and leaving it in the dryer to dry, Naruto headed down the steps behind the desk to pick up his desk and started heading out.

"Oi, Naruto just wait a minute." Jiraiya yelled from his office. He jogged to the blond and handed him a white envelope.

"900 annnd" He handed the teen another envelope.

"150 for working working two hours over time on Tuesday. It's the weekend so spend the money wisely. I honestly don't know what you do with that money, You always tell me you have nothing on Monday morning. Well that's none of my business, have a good one!" Naruto waved to him and walked out of the brothel and down the street. He always put his money away for safe keeping. He's been doing so since he started working at that place. He'd only take out 500 a month to pay for his rent. And the 150 bonus he got he would buy for food that would last him about two weeks. He probably had enough money to last him the rest of his school days but he continued to work, never being too sure of what could happen. Always be prepared!

The blond stopped by the grocery store to pick up his two weeks supply of food and headed back to his apartment. His place wasn't that bad looking. Everything was decent except for bars on the window. He lived on the fourth floor but someone actually managed to get up there and break in, they stole his toaster and left. What the hell, right?

"Home sweet home." He locked his apartment door and went over to the fridge, shoving his newly bought food in and some into the cupboards. He walked to his room and stripped out of his uniform, placing it in the wash. He took out his history text book and put it on his night table. Thank the Gods this was all he had for homework today. Tonight was extra tiring since some of the rooms in the brothel were more..messy then usual. The blond grabbed a clean towel and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later he came out with the towel tied around his slender waist. He flipped on the TV and started watching some story on the news, totally absorbed. After 45 minutes of watching the stories repeat over and over again he decided to shut off the TV and began reading. Looking over to his night table, he saw where his thick history text book laid. The blond glared. He loved History but damn! The teacher always gave the class so much work.

"Huh" Naruto saw something move from the corner of his eye and turned to look at his mirror. There he saw a arm, in a kimono sleeve, reach out, as if it was trying to grab something. The blonds eyes were wide wit horror before he rubbed them furiously. When he stopped and looked again, the arm was gone.

"Okay Uzumaki Naruto! Your going crazy. Maybe you should ask Jiraiya for less hours. Your working yourself too hard." He told himself, taking deep breaths. He crawled over and grabbed his textbook, flipping to the chapters he's suppose to read.

When he finished all of them, he decided to check the mirror out, to prove he was just seeing things, to show that he's probably just tired and growing old. He came face to face with his body mirror. It look just like any regular mirror. He put his hand against it and sighed with relief when he felt the solid surface.

"What the-" Naruto became shocked when there was a small glow around his hand and suddenly the mirror made ripple effects, giving it a liquid surface and Naruto fell through. _'What's the hell is happening_?!' He screamed in his head. There was only five seconds of darkness before he came in contact with the solid stone cold floor.

"Wait, stone cold floor?" The blond questioned himself before opening his eyes, not realizing when he had them closed. His surroundings were completely different. He looked to be in a

home..well more like a castle. A castle...

"Oh shit."

--

A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter? x) I'm already writing the second chapter! So be expecting it this or next week! Also, reviews would be nice! :) I'd like to know your thoughts on this story, idea's I can use, the works! I look forward to writing this fanfiction!

MissFap


	2. Believe

Thin Glass

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto, a highschool student, leads a normal life. One night while watching TV, he thought he saw an arm come through his bedroom mirror! Accidentally falling through, he lands himself in a world of magic and a prince with a head far up his ass! SasuNaru, AU, Yaoi.

A/N: Second chapter! Also, is it just me or does some people find it hard writting the second chapter? xD Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Believe.

Sasuke groaned, running his slender fingers through his dark raven locks, as he recalled the dream he had been having over and over again for the past five months. It would always start out with a young lady. She'd have long dark violet hair but her face was hidden by her bangs. Her skin looked creamy white, she would wear a blue kimono with blue flower petals scattered all around it. She would have her hands clasped together against her chest, she would look towards the young prince and say in a silky voice, "Dear prince, please help our hero and save this earth before this great power of evil shall take over and our world shall no longer exist. Some of magic users will be able to flee to other dimensions while other's cannot and will have to stay here and suffer. Please dear prince, help our hero..". This young woman would say this while she was locked in a cage. Then the scenery would change towards a battlefield, there would be someone, with messy blond hair, standing in front of him.

He would wear black gloves, a navy blue t-shirt with a white wizard robe on that reached down to his feet, black shorts with huge pockets that filled with potions and simple black mountain hikers. This person would be staring out into the battle field from a cliff, watching good fight against evil. Then turning around, the prince could see it was a young man and he would say "Sasuke.." while smiling. The next scene would be him fighting on the battle field. Adrenaline rushed throughout him as he cut off heads one by one while dodging the spears, arrows and swords that aimed for him. He would then search frantically for that blond boy and when he spotted him he would see a spear pierce right through his heart. His eyes would widen then he could hear himself start to scream, "NAR-" then he would wake up, sweating and panting.

"I'm the prince dammit! I don't sweat nor pant from a mere dream!" He was getting tired of this night after night. But lately, more like the past week, the dreams had been coming to a stop. He only had them twice this week, which he was grateful for since when he started having them he hasn't been getting the beauty sleep he needed. Sasuke slowly felt himself nod off into sleep until he heard a high pitch shriek.

"Who in Kami's name is that shrieking so late at night?! I have papers to sign for tomorrow!" The young prince yelled to no one. He waited a minute before his expensive gold pen, with the Uchiha fan symbol, touched the papers on his desk, signing them without reading first. It was just papers from local villagers, probably wanting food again by the end of this week. Right when he was going to finish the last paper, he heard another shriek, causing Sasuke to jump in his seat and mess up his signature. He felt his anger boil up as he heard five more shrieks.

"What the hell is going on?! Who dares to disturb the castles peace so late at night!" The Uchiha roared and this time a guard came in, his right hand extended across his chest, holding onto his left shoulder and bowed.

"My prince." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Guard, who is screaming at this time of night, I'm trying to sign some "important" papers."

"My lord, it seems that a maid has spotted a thief and screamed in fright, we already have the other guards after him."

"A thief? There seems to be a lot this month." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"A pervert thief to be exact." Sasuke raised an elegant brow.

"Pervert thief?"

"Yes, the maid said that he wore a towel loosely around his waist."

"Well that's a first. Pretty odd too. Well capture him as soon as possible before my ears fall off, if he's stolen anything keep him in the prison to await death and if he hasn't, I'll see him in the morning, maybe have him labor in the castle for the rest of his life. I'm heading off to bed now so be gone." The guard bowed quickly and left. Sasuke walked across the room and opened a door that leaded right to his bedroom. It was fairly huge although he didn't need all the space. All he had in there was his double king sized bed, a dresser, two book shelves, a bathroom and a wardrobe. He took off his robe before his bed and looked to his black marble floor, clean and clear enough to see himself.

"Oh you sexy thing." After doing a silly pose, the young prince jumped into bed, crawled under the covers and let sleep take over.

--

Naruto stood up and started to walk backwards, bumping into an object. Turning around he saw it was a long mirror, much like the one in his room but this one looked more fancy and clean. He then thrust his hands onto it, almost shattering the poor object into pieces and waited.

"Come on! Glow glow glow! I want to get out of here!" Nothing happened. The blond let out a long sigh and checked out his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a hall with barely anything around, only a few stands with expensive vases on top and fancy gold portraits. Some were of real people and some were not. Naruto noticed though that no one in these photographs were smiling, just staring down on him. It creeped him out.

"I gotta get outta here.." Standing up he look up and down the hall. The place seemed pretty quiet and deserted, maybe it was abandoned.

"EEEEEK!" Naruto whipped his head around and saw some woman, looked to be in her early twenties, with a basket, now fallen to the ground that was filled with white sheets.

"Guards! Guards! Intruder alert! A pervert! He must be a spy pervert!" The young woman pointed at Naruto then soon after he saw half a dozen guards around the corner and charged after him, holding sharp silver spears.

"Oh shit!" Naruto turned right around and ran.

"Stop, pervert intruder!" At that moment the blond wanted to stop and yell at them, saying that he's not some pervert, he just happened to see some arm come through his mirror and disappeared right after so he got curious and fell through his mirror and ended up in this creepy place buuuut he didn't think that would sit well with them. They would think he's nuts. Naruto kept running, turning corners, bumping into probably four or five more maids that screamed their heads off at the sight of him. Was he really that bad looking? Looking down, he felt his eyes widen.

"Gaara, Neji, Shikmaru, if you guys saw me now would you be embarrassed to be seen with me in public?" The teen sighed to himself. It felt like he has been running for about ten minutes now, losing trail of the guards. He was pretty fast for his age, must have been all that morning jog to school for two years straight. Taking this time to find an exit, he ran aimlessly for another five minutes before finding a window just a little out of his reach.

"Dammit, even if I jump I would barely make it." He stood for awhile, trying to think up a plan but he had to think fast as he heard in the distance, more clanging of armor.

"Come on, come on! Think!"

"Believe.." Naruto's eyes widen, twirling around to see where the voice had been coming from.

"Where are you?!" He yelled but suddenly regretted it right after. The clanging of armor stopped for less then a minute before he heard it starting up again but this time getting closer to him.

"No! Wait, shit!" He felt himself go into a panic, he repeated what he heard earlier.

"Believe, believe, believe..believe in what?!" After what seemed eternity, his eyes widen the second time that night. He remember Tsunade saying something to him long ago. "_Believe in yourself and you'll be able to do anything_." So all he had to do was believe and he could do it. Man, if this doesn't work out he's going to kill that old hag if he doesn't get killed first. Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He imagined himself jumping and being able to make it up to the window. Slowly he started to believe that would be able to make it, what he didn't notice was that there was a light blue glow around his feet.

"Alright." Opening his eyes, the blond stared up at the window with such heated intensity, he bent his knee's then pushed up with all his might. He smiled when he thought he was going to grab it but instead he went right through the window. Too much force, probably. Naruto let out a couple yells as he tumbled into thorn bushes outside the huge grey stone castle.

"Dammit old hag, if I ever get back I'm going to make you pay for letting me believe too much!" He shouted out to the sky before getting himself.

"He fell somewhere over there! He must be a pervert thief magic user!" Naruto let out a pathetic laugh and began to run again.

"Magic user? This is getting out of hand." He ran until he found a village, probably 15 minutes away from the castle. He noticed that there were huts and food stands.

"Good Lord, am I in the medieval times?" Just as he was jogging along he felt a arm grab and drag him into a hut. The mysterious hand was put over his mouth before he could scream and wail out.

"Hush child, I'm not going to hurt you. You must be the child the guards are looking for, hm?" Naruto turned around to find a old looking lady and stared at her in shock.

"Foolish child, I'm not going to hand you over to the guards. News travels fast around here when you heard guards screaming at the top of their lungs. I would like you to join my organization. I, along with other people in this village and castle, are spies. We hate the king. He treats his people like crap and loves killing for fun. He's called many, beautiful young girls from this village to sleep with him but in the morning he sends them back here, 95 of the time, pregnant. He gives us food every two weeks but it's rotten, some people have already died from malnutrition. So the spies and I are trying to figure up a plan to kill the prince so we could all be free. Are ye with us, boy?" The old lady sure had a lot of air to be able to say all that in one shot. Naruto just nodded dumbly, figuring he might as well go along so he has a place to stay until he can figure out how to get back home.

"Just call me granny. What is your name, boy?"

"N..Naruto."

"Well Naruto, get some rest and I'll..find more suitable clothes for you to wear tomorrow. Then we'll meet up with some of our other spies and talk about some plans." The blond was shown a small cramped room with a bed, a night light and a phone.

"A phone!" He said loudly and was hushed quickly by the old lady.

"Of course it's a phone, boy. Where did you think we lived? In the medieval times?" She laughed hard and went down the hall to her own room. Once the teen couldn't hear her any more, he rushed to sit on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Maybe..just maybe.." He dialed Neji's number and waited. To his surprise someone picked up.

"Hyuuga residence." Said a dull voice on the other line.

"Yes yes yes!" Naruto chanted to himself. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Yes, is Neji there?" There was a long silent pause on the other line.

"Neji? Is this some sort of sick prank?" The voice on the other line didn't sound too happy.

"No this isn't a prank! Neji..Neji Hyuuga, doesn't he live there anymore? That is the Hyuuga Residence..he's a friend of mine." Naruto started to panic.

"I"m sorry sir but there is no such person as a Hyuuga Neji. Although I have heard princess Hinata mutter that name a couple times before. Must have been a relative from the past. I must hang up now. I traced your call, you are from where the ice cold prince lives, in the North. Calling to the Hyuuga castle in the South will cost you greatly. Good day sir." There was click on the other line. The blond felt his stomach doing flips.

"So...Neji is a relative from that past from that person, Hinata or whatever..so that must mean..I'm from the past..but there's people living in huts here so these people must be from the past..but then..wait..uuurgh!" Flopping down onto the bed, Naruto decided to get some much needed rest for tomorrow.

--

"Ugh, my head.." Naruto groaned, putting pressure on the side of his head in hopes of stopping the throbbing pain. He knew he shouldn't have thought of something so difficult last night. There was a knock on his door and the old lady from yesterday came it.

"Quit your groaning and get up. Put on these clothes and meet me outside when you're done." Granny came in and dropped off the neatly folded clothes before leaving and shutting the door behind her. The teen stared at the clothes before unfolding them.

"Damn, these look like the ones the local boys, in my school text book, would wear. He got out of bed and slipped into the clothes then checked himself out in the mirror. The t-shirt he wore was brown that showed off more of his slender figure, cursing himself for not working out more often, and had a small "v" beside his collarbone. The pants were also brown which also had a few patches on it from different fabric. About 15 seconds later he started to scratch like crazy. He slipped into the brown sandals given to him and rushed outside.

"Oi, Granny! What the hell is this clothing made from, potato sacks?!" Naruto growled as he tried to reach a hard spot on his back.

"Yes, boy, now hush! Even if it's six in the morning, many people get up to set up their shops, we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves. Although..it might be a bit late now, your blond hair and blue eyes are already dragging much attention. Such a rare color around these parts. Now follow me closely boy, we will head into the forest. The walk will last about 15 minutes but there is where the other members await." The pair left quickly, going in an alley, hoping over fences and soon into a big forest. About 15 minutes later, Naruto seen a fairly sized hut come into view with smoke coming from the chimney. When they entered, they saw about three other people there.

"Hrm, where's TenTen?" The old woman asked, sitting down in a empty chair, Naruto sitting down beside her.

"she got held up at the castle. Since she was one of the maids working there last night, the prince had the guards round up all of the maids to have them checked. He's catching on to us. Luckily for me I had the night off so I didn't get called." Answered a young woman who looked to be in her mind twenties. She had dark purple hair that was tied in the back, spiking up and alluring golden eyes. She wore a maid's outfit, the fabric looking quiet expensive.

"Hmm I see. Well Naruto, that's Anko. She works at the castle as a maid, undercover. Anko, this boy is Naruto. He's the one who cause all the chaos last night at the castle. He has agreed to join us."

"Ooo, I see, mhm." Anko licked her lips seductively, making the blond teen blush hard. The elder woman coughed"

"Erm, yes, the other two are Kurenai and Sai." Kurenai gave the younger teen a nod. She looked to be around the same age as Anko. She had long black wvy locks, reaching past her shoulders and blood red eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I work as one of the prince's personal female guards." They reached over and shook eachother's hands and Naruto looked over to Sai. _'He looks like he's the same age as me, most likely a year older.' _The blond thought before waiting for the other teen to speak. Sai had short black hair and black coal eyes that were slightly slanted. His body was was slender, like Naruto's, but he also had some build.

"Are you sure you have a dick? You look like a girl." The older teen smiled while Naruto fumed.

"What was that, you bastard!"

"Clam down, boy. Sai, stop being an arse. Sai here is also one of the prince's personal guards. Don't mind his attitude, he's like that to everyone. The old woman said before everyone, except for Naruto who was just listening, started to chatter on about plans.

"We need to bring the prince down fast, more and more young girls are getting pregnant by him. They won't be able to marry because of him and they'll have a hard time supporting themselves." Anko slammed her hand on the desk lightly, getting boiled at the mere thought of their disgusting prince. The blond teen wanted to join into the conversation, help them with whatever but he told himself he wouldn't get involved.

"We should just bring him down as much as to humiliation, if we crack him then he won't be able to fight properly with the Akatsuki Kingdom in the Netherlands. We just got to give him a taste of his own medicine, to teach him a lesson and hopefully make him a better prince then into a respectful king." Kurenai sighed. They've been over this meeting for two weeks now, not being able to come up with any new ideas.

"How about..we have dickless over there go undercover in the castle as well." Sai said, giving Naruto another smile. The younger teen shouted out curse words but everyone ignored him.

"Sai, we already have plenty of people undercover in the castle, what's one more going to do?" Kurenai frowned.

"He's going to do a lot more then we can. Since he has a body of a girl, all we do it stick a wig on him, a dress, maybe stuff something for his chest area and we're good to go." Granny seemed to be in deep thought before nodding.

"That's a really good idea, Sai. Have Naruto dress up as a girl, the prince will fall in love with him then have the boy leave him at the last minute. It'll leave the prince feeling horrible, and he'll know how all the other girls, he left, felt like."

"No way in hell am I going to pretend to be a girl!" Naruto shook his head violently.

"Hey dickless, when you agreed to join, that means agreeing to do whatever it takes to bring that bastard of a prince down." The older teen said, showing a look of annoyance and everyone else nodded.

"That's right boy, since you agreed to join, you have also agreed to do everything in your power to stop the prince and his ways. You either go along with us or we'll bring you in and have the prince deal with you instead." The blond paled. He can't believe this! He either has to go along with this shithole or enter a worse shithole!

"Fine, I'll do it." He hung his head in defeat as the others did a light cheer.

"Alright boy, you'll start you mission on Monday. Monday's is where the prince does his daily rounds of the village, making sure everything is the way he wants it. You'll be able to stand out so you'll catch his eye sure enough." The elder woman said, standing up from her chair.

"Wait, Monday? I can't do it on Monday! Or any day of the week! It'll have to be the weekend, I got school and a job to attend." _'And I still don't know how to get home!' _Naruto whined to himself.

"Boy.." Granny felt her eyebrow twice in annoyance.

"Naruto, just get your ass here or if you don,'t, I'm going to hunt you down and beat your ass." Anko said, putting on the sweetest smile. The blond gulped.

"Kurenai, it's almost time for all of you to head to the castle. Make sure you clear your scent before going." The three nodded and left, leaving Naruto and the old woman alone.

"Let's go around town, boy. I'm going to shop for your dress materials and sow them so it'll be ready for Monday."

--

It was now Sunday. Naruto was sitting in the room the old lady had given to him and he was in a panic.

"What am I going to do, what the hell am I going to do, what can I do.." He muttered to himself, rocking back and forth on the bed. He noticed the sun was going down and felt his heart sink. Was he ever going to get back? The blond stopped his rocking motions and walked over to the mirror, staring at it with hatred.

"It all started because of a stupid mirror.." Making a fist, he raised his arm and went to punch the darn glass but stopped himself in time, finding he couldn't do it. He placed both hands on the mirror and leaned his forehead on it, closing his eyes.

"I just..want to get home. I want to see my friends again and pretend this was all a dream." There was a light blue glow and Naruto fell through the mirror.

"Ahhh!" Thump! Naruto hit hardware floor, thinking he put too much weight on the mirror and probably broke it off the dresser. He turned around.

"What the.." His eyes widen as he found himself staring at his body long mirror. In his home. Naruto jumped up and flipped on the TV.

"Shit, it's Sunday. I guess the time that passes there is the same as here." He decided to get out of these ugly clothes, take a nice long, hot shower and get into some silky navy boxers. He crawled into his bed, finding it more comfortable then ever. After laying for about ten minutes he took his cellphone off his night table and dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Neji, it's Naruto!"

"Naruto? Where the hell have you been?" The blond winced, noticing the anger in his friends voice.

"Sorry, I was extremely busy over the weekend."

"Don't scare me like that again. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and I have been calling you like crazy all weekend. We thought you died or something. Gaara looked like he was going to murder someone."

"Ouch, that wouldn't have been a pretty sight. But don't worry anymore, it won't happen again." Naruto smiled into the phone.

"Alright, well get some sleep, there is school tomorrow."

"Right. But before you go, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, hit me."

"Hope this doesn't sound weird, but do you have a relative named Hinata?" There was silence on the other line before Neji started talking again.

"Not that I know of. I never heard that name before. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..it's nothing. Anyways, night Neji, see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, no more late night porn either. Night." They both hung up, Naruto putting his cellphone back onto the nightstand and shutting off the lamp light. He let his eyes shut but he didn't feel an ounce of tiredness. His mind was all wrapped around the other place, Neji not having a relative named Hinata. Everything was just confusing. About halfway through the night his brain had enough of thinking and slowly the teen drifted into a deep sleep.

--

A/N: Yay! Chapter two is done! :) Alright, some of you will probably say "wtf, I thought this wasn't a travel to the past/future fic" because of the part were Naruto was talking to himself before he went to sleep in that hut. Well it isn't, Naruto is just stupid. xD It shall be explained in later chapters! Also, drarythoughts, I liked your idea! And I would have loved to use it but then that would mess up the plot and ideas I had planned for this story! ;.; Sorry! Also thanks to everyone for their reviews and those story alerts! :) Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Thin Glass!

MissFap


	3. Morning

Thin Glass

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Third chapter! Whoa, I got more story alerts then reviews this time! xD

Chapter 3 - Morning

The light jog to school felt good to Naruto. Breathing in the fresh crisp air, exhaling slowly. He was still tired, not getting enough sleep last night and having to wake up early. 'I'll grab an energy drink at the cafeteria before class starts.' He said to himself and jogged a bit faster. He felt a swoosh of air on both sides of him and his eyes widen as he noticed it was Kiba and Neji.

"Hey dog boy, morning Neji." The blond greeted.

"Damn punk, you had us worried all weekend. Next time warn us before you go to M.I.A." Kiba gruffed.

"Yes Naruto, you had us all worried. After you called I knew you were going to sleep right after so I called Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara to let them know your safe. Shikamaru went on about how troublesome you are while Gaara started shouting out curse words that even I haven't heard of. When we get to school you better see Gaara first before he really does kill someone." The Hyuuga said and Naruto shivered.

"By the way Neji, why are you jogging with us? You're usually driven to school in your limo."

"Well today I was dropped off at Kiba's because I wanted to see if you were really alright. You never know with Uzumaki Naruto, you attract trouble." The white eyed teen chuckled and ducked to avoid the blonde's fist. When they got to the school, Naruto went straight to Gaara's locker on the second floor. He noticed the red head teen taking out his books from the locker and slowly crept up to him.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed and jumped onto his friend's back, making the other teen stumble and collide with his locker, dropping all his books and papers.

"N.A.R.U.T.O!" There was a scream that echoed throughout the school.

--

The only thing heard in the classroom was the chalk meeting the blackboard, the teacher writing out some essay assignment they had to do. Gaara took out a new sheet a paper, scribbled something down, folded it up and passed it to Naruto, who was sitting next to him. The blond looked at his friend in confusion but opened up the letter anyways.

'Where the hell where you all weekend?'

Naruto rolled his eyes but replied anyways.

'I was just..out of town for awhile.' He passed it back, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. When the redhead teen unfolded the paper and read the response, his eyes narrowed. After a few scribbles he passed it back.

'What would you be doing out of town? You don't have any family..' Naruto cursed his friend for being so smart.

'I was just tried of this place, I wanted to get out for awhile. Now leave me alone so I can write down this damn assignment!' He flicked it back to Gaara's forehead on purpose which earned him a growl. Gaara unfolded the paper and read it through, he didn't look satisfied but decided to just let it drop for now. The rest of the class was silent, students trying to do as much homework as possible. Soon the bell rang, students shoving their books and papers into their bags but before anyone could leave, the teacher started speaking.

"Don't forget, your history assignment is due tomorrow. You had all weekend to search up about Prince Sasuke. I don't care about your excuses about being too drunk or stoned to do a simple history assignment, you had ALL weekend to do it, you must have at least some free time to do it. This is worth about 10 of your final mark." Everyone groaned while Naruto looked white as a ghost. _'Shit!'_ He mentally cursed, forgetting all about the assignment. He could just copy off Gaara but then the teacher would know since their answers would be the same. Slowly he put everything his bag and walked out of the class, dragging his feet. Depression hit him hard as he went to his next class.

--

After school Naruto had thought about calling up Jiraiya and asking if he could have the day off so he can finish that damn assignment but he knew he couldn't, he wanted to money. Sighing, the blond started up his job towards his work. When he got there, he noticed that the phone was ringing like crazy and Jiraiya was running around like crazy too!

"Naruto, you brat, you're late!" The blond noticed a line up of people at his desk and squeaked. He placed on his headset and started taking calls and booking appointment for the customers in front of him at the same time. The lines of people and phone calls didn't die down until two hours later. Jiraiya appeared by Naruto's side, giving him a weird look.

"Hey kid, it's not like you to be late. Well you usually are but you were about 20 minutes late today, what's up?"

"Sorry perverted old man, I was thinking a little on the way here, about some assignment due tomorrow but I jogged right after. It won't happen again." The older man messed up the blonde's hair, making his headset fall off.

"Oi!"

"Don't worry about it. I guess even for a school boy, you have your limits. Just take the rest of the night off, I'll just have one of the girls take over."

"But-"

"No buts, go home and finish your homework then get some rest." There was no room for argument and Naruto knew that. Signing, he took off the headset, picked up his bag and left. Deciding to not waste anytime, Naruto started to run back to his apartment and get started on his work. He did a light jog up the stairs, remembering a couple years when he tried he ended up failing down most of the way. When he got to his door, he took out his key, inserted it into the keyhole, twisted it around and walked in.

"I'm home." He said, knowing he won't get a response back but it didn't kind of made him feel better saying it. He took off his shoes and headed straight to his bedroom and onto the computer. Naruto pulled out his History textbook and the papers that went with it and started to get to work.

--

About three hours went by before Naruto was halfway done. Deciding to take a break, he got up from his chair and stripped of his school clothes. The blond put on a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Ah, that hit the spot." He said after chugging the whole thing before going back to his room. After looking a light stretch, he looked down and noticed his mirror. After a couple minutes he walked over and stared at it. Taking in a deep breath, he placed both hands onto the glass and pressed. Nothing happened.

"Hahaha! I can't go back! It's perfect! Now I can live my life normally." He said out loud but felt a swift of guilt.

"But Granny and the others said they needed me..they did look pretty desperate, having no choice but to have me go dress up as a girl.." He looked down, feeling the guilt come on even harder. Suddenly there was that light blue glow and Naruto snapped his head up.

"Oh no.." He whispered before his hands sunk through then soon after he was on the other side. He landed on hardwood floor this time instead of the grey stone floor.

"Ouch..my head..."He whined and looked around, noticing he was back at the hut. His heart started to race, not knowing if it was from fear or excitement.

"Alright thief! Show yourself!" His door flung open to reviel the old woman from yesterday. She helf a broom with both her hands, ready to smack something. Her angry scary face turned into a confused one.

"Boy? When did you get here? More importantly, I thought you weren't going to show up." Granny settled her broom down and went over to help the teen up.

"I, err, was here for awhile but I guess you didn't hear me until I tripped. And..of course I was going to show you, I got off work just awhile ago so that's why I'm late." He lied but the old woman in front of him nodded, accepting it as the truth.

"Well it's too late in the day anyways. Tomorrow the prince will be coming to town again. I finished your dress and made a wig for you. Get some rest and I'll wake you up in the morning." When she was about to close the door, she looked Naruto up and down.

"Well, at least your wearing semi-normal clothes now. Good night." The old woman smirked and closed the door, going off to her own room. The teen just sighed and stood up from the ground and sat on his bed. Everything is weird, and he still had to go to school tomorrow and hand in his unfinished assignment! Life was _great_.

"Oh well, might as make the best of it while I'm here." Naruto crawled under the cotton sheets, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

--

"Get up boy! The prince ain't gonna wait forever for you to come into his life!" Naruto awoke to the old woman's loud demands, rubbing his eyes and muttering something about old woman are lunatics. He walked as she rushed around the small hut, always having something in her hands. When she finally came back into his room, she placed a dress and wig onto his bed.

"Now, put these on." The old woman gave a devilish smile. The teen looked onto the phone on his night table and his eyes bulged.

"Granny! It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"And your point? The prince makes his rounds about 7:30! You have to be perfect, plus the other's are coming to check you other before they have to leave to work. Now get these damn clothes on! I slaved on them all day yesterday and the day before that!"

"But.."

"No buts! What? You want a morning poem to cheer your sad little spirit up? Alrighty then."

"I woke up early morning,

the earth lay cool and still.

When suddenly a tiny bird,

perched on my window sill.

He sang a song so loudly,

so carefree in every way.

That slowly all my problems,

began to slip away.

He sang of far away places,

of laughter and of fun.

It seemed that his very trilling,

brought up the morning sun.

I stirred beneath the covers,

crept slowly out of bed.

Then gently shut the window,

and crushed his little head."

The old woman left he room in the huff, muttering something about ungrateful teens, shutting the door rather rudely behind her. Naruto gawked at the door. He wouldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Well..might not hurt to try it on.." He told himself but deep down he knew that if the guys back home saw him like this, he'd never live it down. Deciding not to waste anymore time, or the old hag will throw a fit, he stripped of his clothes and put on the dress.

"Hey, it doesn't look that bad." Giving a small twirl, Naruto checked himself out in the mirror again. The dress was strapless, ending down above his knee's, the silk fabric felt great and cool against his skin. The color was a pail pink with black designs, twirls and swirls, on the hem of the dress. Naruto picked up the blond wig, putting it on and straighting it out. The bangs of the fake hair covered his eyes, so he had to move it to the side a bit, and reached down to his mid-back.

"Holy crap I look like a girl.." The blond said in a robotic voice, not believing what the mirror was showing him.

"Hm, not bad, dickless, not bad at all." Naruto twitched. Even though they recently met, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around, he saw Granny, Kurenai, Sai, Anko and some girl with brown hair and two buns in her hair, staring at him.

"Very nice Naruto, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you now." Anko purred, earning herself a sucker punch from Kurenai.

"Ah, Naruto, this is TenTen, she is one of the maids who work at the castle undercover." The old woman pointed to the girl with buns in her hair. They both smiled to each other and bowed.

"I wouldn't mind dating dickless there, he's..I mean SHE'S actually pretty hot. Now only if you had a rack." Sai ducked from the objects being thrown his way.

"Well we better go to the castle now, we have to be there soon but we better leave separately so they don't suspect us." Anko suggested, the others nodding in agreement. So one by one they left until it was the old woman and Naruto.

"Come on boy, let's go out and to one of the fruit stores, the prince will be making his rounds soon." The old woman pushed the teen out of her hut and dragged him to the fruit stalls.

"Hey old hag, your going to let this prince see me rackless?" Naruto leaned down to whisper to the old woman, earning himself a whack on the head, almost knocking the wig off.

"You really want to stuff your nice pretty dress with apple, oranges or melons? The dress I worked so hard on?" Her voice was dripping with venom, daring the blond to say the wrong thing.

"Of..course not.." He back off and sighed, watching as the streets started to crowd up at the fruits stands. People pushing and shoving, trying to find the best bargain deals. Noisy, chattering streets. It was pretty lively for a small village. He heard some people talking about the prince coming to town, making the pushing and shoving worse.

"Hey old hag, just how great is this prince? I never even heard of him before." The old woman turned around to look at Naruto, noticing the he didn't realize his mistake.

"The prince is known to be one of the strongest rulers. Our Hyuuga is the ruler of the North, Yamanaka is the ruler of the East, Uchiha the South and Haruna the West. Our prince is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto froze. Sasuke? Like the one from his History textbook? Just then he heard roars of cheers from all of the commoners around him. They made a wide clear path in the middle of the road, making him put between a bunch of strangers. Uncomfortably.

"Hello, my people. Today I come to town to collect a fair maiden and to grant your wishes for food. The food will be delivered by tomorrow morning. Now, any families offering their beautiful daughters to me, to see if they can capture my lonely heart?" A teen, about 17 years old, stood in the middle of the cleared road, his raven black bangs curving his delicate face, spiking at the back. Black coal piercing eyes scanned the crowds, making the people shiver. He noticed the house wifves shoving their daughters out into the open, hoping to catch the young princes attention and if their daughters capture his heart then they wouldn't have to work a day in their life!

"Pathetic.." Naruto heard Granny say under her breath, sounding disgusted. She whispered him a silent good luck before shoving the poor teen into the street. Naruto stumbled before landing on his knees in front of everyone. Embarrassed, he got up quickly, brushing the dust and dirt from the dress before sending the old woman a deathly glare.

"What do we have here.."Came a deep voice, drawing out the words slowly. Naruto slowly turned around, facing the prince, Sasuke. And all he could think was '_My textbook, my textbook, my textbook.' _Over and over again. His breathing began heavy with worry since all the prince was doing was staring at him intensely.

Sasuke stared at the young lady in front of him that was pushed out from the crowds from someone, probably her mother. When she looked to him, he found himself staring into the most exotic monochrome blue eyes he ever saw. Her blond(fake) hair glistened in the sunlight and blew nicely in the light breeze, giving her aura a cunning look. Her lips looked to be a little rough, unlike other girls but that could be arranged. Smooth and soft looking tan skin. Her dress looked lovely, better then what the other common girls wear but what made his a little disappointed was her flat chest. Well she probably still had a couple years ahead for growth so he can wait awhile. All in all, she looked innocent and pure. _'An easy lay.' _Thought the prince before giving a smirk, startling the blond in front of him.

"I'll take you back to my castle...and those two behind you." Hey, she may be an easy lay but he also wanted more easy lays. Sasuke then pointed a finger towards the blond beauty in front of him, whispering a few words before his finger started to give off a dark blue glow, he then pointed to the other two girls behind the blond, saying the same thing.

Naruto was startled by the princes sudden bone chilling smirk and was even more startled when the older teen, infront of him, finger started to glow then suddenly feeling something slightly tight around his neck. He reached up and touched it, letting out a light gasp as it felt very much like a collar._ 'I'm not the dog here! Dammit, Kiba would loooove this!'_

"Come now fair ladies, ride my carriage back to my home." Prince Sasuke said loudly, earning cheers from the by standers. _'Was it me or did that carriage thing have a double meaning?' _Shaking his head from his thoughts, Naruto slowly made his way to the carriage, the two girls following behind, gushing and giggling. They hopped in, all three of them sitting on one side while the prince sat on the other, staring at them all as if they were tonight's dinner.

_'Hm, I'll have to ask Kurenai or one of the others about this damn collar thing. And about how it got there in the first place, caused by some simple glow from the princes finger tip, kinda like the mirror. Hm.'_ The blond was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sasuke staring at him, undressing him with his eyes while the other girls noticed this, frowning deeply.

In 15 minutes they arrived at the castle. Each getting out one by one, Sasuke being last so he can watch their asses rise as they duck to get out, then being led inside. Hell was just starting.

--

A/N: I sorta had a writers block there. But this morning I decided to get to work on it! And the poem, it's funny as hell so I had to post it but I do not own it. My friend sent it to me last year, it's called The Morning Poem. Once again, I DO NOT own it. Also, I have a reviewer who asks me ALOT of questions, I wish I can answer them but it'd give alot of the story away so you'll just have to keep on reading! xD Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Thin Glass!

MissFap


	4. Platonically

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4 - Platonically

--

After arriving to the castle, Naruto and the other girls have been shown to their personal rooms by maids, being told that the prince will see them separately so he can decide who he likes best. And to the young teens luck, Anko got to bring him to his room. So once they got there, she pumped her fist in the air and mouthed _'Score!' _The room looked pretty plain. It had a bed with dark blue blankets, sheets and pillows. The floor was stone cold with slippers by the door, which Naruto put on with no hesitation. A bathroom was in right corner of the room, beside the door was a plain wooden dresser with a mirror on top. Yep, pretty plain, what you expect for the young prince to room his whore's.

"Luckily you got it, it's probably that pretty face of yours but other than that, your boring." Anko chuckled, her dark eyes watching the blond with amusement.

"Whatever. Hey Anko, what's with this collar? The prince suddenly pointed at me, then this weird glow was around his finger and then this appeared on my neck." Naruto pointed to the offending black thick leather on his neck. The older woman, blinked and looked before she smirked.

"He used his magic to place that on you. He places it on all the woman he brings to the castle and removes them before he kicks them out. It's a special to let people know you're under his care, basically saying "you're his bitch" and no one is to touch you in any way or manner. It's like a magic collar, he can't control you but he can restrict you from going into certain rooms in the castle, leaving the grounds unless you have permission and probably a bunch of other things but I don't know much."

"Magic.." Naruto said, really not wanting to believe it but he had no choice since his encounter with the mirror. He also remembered when he was running from the castle, one of the guards called him a 'pervert thief magic user'. Seriously, did all this have to happen to him?

"Wait, his bitch?"

"Yes, yes. That's what the people in town call it when the guards and prince aren't around. Now I must go before they suspect something. I'll be back this afternoon to see how your doing and for now you can wonder around until your called to see the prince. Remember, don't do anything stupid, he has to fall in love with you. Good luck, brat." And with that, Anko was gone. Everything was silent with the exception of walking feet in the halls of the guards and maids, making Naruto annoyed and bored. He was slightly regretting coming to this place again, he's missing school, his project is going to get him a big fat zero, he tried to attend all of his classes for if he missed one he knew he would fall behind.

"Maybe I should wander around for awhile. It's better then just sitting in this hellhole waiting for the textbook prince to call for me." And with that, he set off in his adventures.

--

He found out three things since wondering. One, the rooms on each side of him had the other girls in there. He, being the curious one opened them up only to have them screech at him like bats. Two, the guards liked checking him out. A lot of guts for checking out one of the textbook prince's bitch. and three, this place is so huge he got lost. Every corner he turned he just came to more long hallways, it was getting deeply on his nerves and every time he ran into a maid, they would ignore him and continue on with their duties.

The castle was a very place place but it held some beauty within it. Sometimes the walls would be carved with unique exotic designs, sometimes of war or maybe of simple yet innocent flowers. The maids would be sometimes be caught whispering to other maids and servants of the castle, gossiping from the prince's new whore to what's happened in the village. The guards would joke around with each other and try to lift up the maids skirts when they happen to pass by.

"So everyone doesn't take their job seriously unless textbook prince comes along. What loyal, love, trustworthy people he hired." Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm as he seen a bunch of maids giggling over some nonsense until they seen a tall man walk down the hall, making them squeak and scatter off in different directions. As the man got closer, he noticed he had grey untamed hair that just slanted to the left and up in the air yet he looked young for the color. He had on a mask that went up to the bridge of his nose and a eye patch covering his left eye, leaving only his right deep blue eye for show. He wore a long black t-shirt with a symbol on the right shoulder and blue navy pants with a huge belt hugging his hips, a sword hanging onto the side.

As he got closer, he held a look of relief, his visible eye arching.

"Ah, miss, what is your name?" The man asked once he reached the blond teen, taking her hand in his and kissing it, out of politeness, before letting go.

"Uhh..my named? It's," Naruto felt himself panic and blush, he didn't even think he needed to make up a name and that was a first time a man kissed his hand! "Naru..Uzumaki Naru." Simple enough.

"Miss Naru, I have been searching for you for awhile. The prince has already called one of the girls to his quarters and he wanted you next."

"_Hehe_, I'm sorry, this beautiful castle is just so huge, I couldn't help but wonder around and ended up getting lost. And I didn't catch your name." Naruto made his voice a few pitches high to make himself sound like a girl and made sure it dripped with sickening sweetness.

"Ah yes, sorry for being rude. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Now if you'll come with me, I'll bring you to prince Sasuke." Once the man made sure the blond was going to follow, he started off down the long halls of the castle.

In about ten minutes he stopped infront of deep rich oak doors, knocking on it three times. He heard a _'come in' _And stepped back, motioning the girl to go in. Naruto felt like scratching his brains out, in those ten minutes they went down all sorts of hall ways with many turns that he couldn't remember just in case he needed to escape again. He hesitated for a while before hearing a _'GET THE HELL IN HERE!'_ on the other side, making him squeak and shoving the door open. Stumbling into the room and falling to the ground, Naruto;s hands flew to his head, making sure the wig wouldn't fall off from the impact. He heard a chuckle then a door shutting, his gaze searching for the annoying voice.

"Well well well, I can see you much much grace. And I think you should be more worried about how your attire is instead of your hair messing up." The prince smirked down at the girl infront of him, seeing the confusion written on her face. She reached behind her and noticed her butt was in the air, the dress was slowly inching down. She quickly sat down and spread out her dress, grumbling about stupid textbooks with a dark blush on her cheeks. She slowly got up, making sure the dress was being kept down and dusted herself off, a scowl on her face.

"Hn, interesting. Alrighty then, tell me your full name, age and the reason why you think I should pick you to be the lady of the Uchiha castle." Sasuke made himself comfortable in his chair. When he interviewed the last girl, she gave him her life story, medical history, school history and a bunch of history he couldn't remember. Her voice wasn't the most pleasant either, almost too high pitched for his liking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru and I'm 17 years old. The reason why you should pick me is because.." 'Crap! First a fake name now I how to think of some reason to be with textbook prince!' "I..believe that..I can be the perfect lady for you because..I'd give you the love and respect you need, I'm pretty smart too, uh..I'd be there for your needs as a lady..I'm not such a bad cook either..I'm pretty easy to get along with unless you piss me off then I'll hunt you down and kick some ass. I'm good at cleaning and taking in calls as a receptionist. People say I swear a bit too much but damn! I can't help it sometimes, y'know? Unexpected and unexplainable shit happens to me and all I can say is "shit" or "fuck". And I'm rambling now.." Naruto smiled nervously. No one would fall in love with someone as unlady like as him.

The whole time Sasuke had been staring at him with a slightly shocked expression but also had amusement dancing in his eyes. 'Her voice is a little rougher from the first girl, kinda musky.' He didn't mind though. Then she started to ramble on as if she was the only one in the room. And her foul language! He never heard a lady swear as such before! He might have to fix that up with a bar of soap but he was sure he would enjoy those kind of screams in the bedroom.

'Turn." He ordered, gaining a confused expression from the girl infront of him.

"What?" _'Bad manners too. She should have said 'Pardon?'. Tsk tsk.'_

"Turn around. Slowly. I want to check if your body is just right." That was half a lie. He just wanted to check her out. But also he wanted to make sure she was fit. Sure, he didn't mind if the girl was a little tubby, so much more to grab, right? But he preferred that he can wrap his arms around something in bed.

Slowly, Naruto began to turn. Sasuke noted that she had nice long thin arms with a little bit a muscle. 'Probably from holding onto heavy baskets full of vegetables. Smooth looking shoulders that weren't too wide, her back lean but sadly no chest and her waist narrowed nicely. When she stumbled on the ground, he got a nice view of her butt, looking full and firm, great for spanking, and her thighs looked absolutely perfect for leaving love bites. Legs lean and toned, which was weird to him.

"Why is it your legs are toned and you have some muscle?"

"Oh, I run every morning to school then after I run to get to work." The prince nodded, taking her in once again when she finished turning around.

"Come here." He ordered. Naruto seemed to hesitate for awhile before walking right up infront of the prince.

"Kneel before me." The blond felt his anger rising but did as he was told. He had pride to hold onto but right now, he couldn't let that get in the way. Sasuke looked at his nicely curved face and he noticed some markings on his cheeks.

"What are those on your cheeks?" He brought his hand up to cup her face, letting his thumb run smoothly over the marks, smirking when he felt the girl before him shiver.

"B-birthmarks." Naruto felt himself shiver but he didn't know if it was from disgust or surprise. No one had ever touched him like that before so it was all new to him.

"I see, pretty unique. Sit on my lap." The blonde's eyes widen. '_Oh no, ohhhh nooooo!' _Naruto though. His min was sending off alarm signals, making his ears ring. If he sat down then the prince would feel his precious family jewels! He quickly stood and started to back up.

"Prince Sasuke, I believe you should interview the other girl because..I fear that..if they found out I've been spending a lot of time in here, they'll get restless and think you've chosen someone already, you want to give them a chance, right?" Was the best he could think up, silently cursing himself.

"Who I spend my time with is none of their concerns. Thinking of others, hn, that's a first. Most girls would die to sit on my lap, none of them have ever thought of anyone else other then themselves. Well if your not going to sit on my lap, can you give me a platonic massage?" _'Can you platonically suck my balls?'_ was what Naruto wanted to say but he held his tongue. He walked over and behind Sasuke, placing his hands onto his shoulders and slowly worked out a massage. Sasuke closed his eyes in content, feeling his tensed muscles began to loosen up. He had been so stressed lately, he needed to find someone to get in his bed quick. He let his head hang as he slowly felt magic surge through those delicate fingers into his shoulders and back, making it even more enjoyable. Wait..magic? Sasuke got up from his chair, spinning around to the blond and grabbing onto his wrists so fast for Naruto to see.

"Where did you learn to use magic, a _lady_? Are you an assassin, waiting for my guard to be let down so you can kill me?" The Uchiha's voice dripped with venom and his eyes narrowed at the shocked blond. He was expecting her to get on her knees and ask for forgiveness but instead her face boiled red, her own eyes narrowing.

"What?! How dare you accuse me of such! I've learned magic from my grandma, she said I shouldn't depend on men and that I should fend for myself in this world, I was merely using magic to help take out the knots in your shoulders. Really, I can't believe how rude you are." That was a complete lie. Naruto didn't know that he was focusing so much on Sasuke's shoulders that he somehow started using magic to help him out. And he sounded really snotty. The prince let go of the blonde's wrists and stepped back, shock written all over his face.

_'She called me RUDE! Who does that bitch think she's speaking to?!' _He straightened himself out and sat back down on his chair. Naruto stayed behind him, afraid if he moved or said a thing, he'd be sliced and diced.

"You may leave now. On your way out, tell my advisor to send for the other girl." Naruto quickly left without looking back since he could already feel the daggers the prince shot at him through his dark coal eyes. One outside, he told the other man the princes orders. He even offered to escort the blond back to his room, which Naruto was thankful for. It took about five minutes to reach his room, saying thanks to the weird man before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Man, textbook prince is a PRICK!" Naruto yelled out, glad the walls were stone so no one would really hear him unless they passed by his door. Making the Uchiha fall in love with him is going to take some time is seems. The blond slowly started to walk to the window near his night stand, taking off his wig and throwing it onto the bed. He leaned on the edge, fully inhaling the fresh breeze that passed by. Looking down, he saw Kurenai and Sai, training a bunch of people in armor. He watched for awhile longer, getting bored of seeing the same moves over and over again, before getting an idea.

Going to his bed, he picked up his wig, putting it on, before going into his bathroom to grab a bar of soap before going back to the window. He leaned over, holding out his hands. _'Ready..aim!' _He dropped the bar of soap, hoping it would aim for Sai. '_Ha! This is for calling me dickless!' _. The blond watched with excitement as the bar got nearer to the bastard but before it could hit it, Sai whipped his sword, too fast for Naruto's eyes, and cut the bar of soap in half, landing on either side of him. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and amazement. Sai looked up at him, first he held his own shocked expression before smirking up at the blond. Kurenai seemed to have noticed this too and smiled at up the smaller teen. Naruto then took his chance to embarrass the darker haired man.

"Sai-_chaaaaaaaaaaan_! That was great! Sai-_chaaaan_ is the most handsome, _kyaaaaaaa_!!" Naruto screamed out, wanting to break out from laughter right after but let a grin grace his face. Sai once again held a shocked/disgusted expression, Kurenai tried to hold in her laughter that was trying to escape her lips and the men they were training were all whistling up at Naruto and shouting out to one of their captions _'Lucky dog!' 'You go Sai!' 'The ladies man!' _and much more. The dark haired boy just glared at them all, a dark blush over his pale cheeks, turning away from them to try and hide his embarrassment. _'Ha, bitch got owned!'_ Naurto thought before going over to his bed, sitting down before letting out his laughter. That was great. After he settled down he left out a sigh, finding himself bored once again. There wasn't much to do. He didn't even know when to find Anko or TenTen. Just then there was a knock on his and Anko popped her head in with a silver tray in her hand which was piled with food.

"Hey there troublemaker, I brought you lunch. I heard what happened with Sai, man, I wish I was there to see that kid's expression. He's pretty cold and expressionless most of the time so it's hard to get a reaction out of him." The purple haired women poured Naruto a glass of milk, settling it on the silver tray which had grapes, bread with butter, fruits, nuts and chicken soup.

"You heard already? This just happened less then five minutes ago." Naruto got up from his bed and went over to where Anko had set the tree, drooling at the site of food.

"News like that gets around pretty fast. It should reach the village in about 40 minutes. Now eat up, I'll be back to escort you to dinner. You, prince Sasuke and the other two girls will always eat dinner together. All for his entertainment of course, he loves seeing the girls glaring at each other and possibly ending up in a scrap. Pretty sick if you ask me. Oh, and TenTen is going to town about one-ish but you'll have to leave a note on your door, just in case your called to see the prince, saying your in town with one of the maids. If you don't they'll suspect your a spy and hunt you down. Well, best of luck." And with that, the older woman was gone. Naruto dug into his food, feeling pretty drained for not eating in the morning. After finishing it all, he chugged the glass of milk, wiping his mouth after and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Going to his window to look up the sun, he guessed it was close to one o'clock. Reading and studying on the Amish wasn't a complete waste!

"Now to find..dammit Anko! She didn't tell me where I could find TenTen!" Huffing, Naruto wrote down a simple 'Going to town with a maid.' on a note, placed it on his door and set out for another adventure. After awhile he gave up and asked one of the guards for directions, looking over his shoulder and blowing the man a raspberry as a thanks before setting off with the directions given to him. '_Yuck, the men here are disgusting. Not much different from the guys where I'm from though..' _The blond thought about his job at the brothel, knowing that he was probably going to get fired since he doesn't know how long he's going to be here for. He ran to the gates of the castle and saw TenTen standing there in her maid outfit, holding a basket in one of her hands.

"Naruto! I heard the news from Anko that you made it in, congratulations. And what happened with Sai! That would have been great to see! Well let's get going to town, I have to run some

errands and I bet your bored stiff in your room so you can wonder around the village." And with that, the two set off.

--

TenTen had went off to buy bread, meat, vegetables and fruit, leaving Naruto to browse around on his own. He was starting to feel the heat of the sun beating down on him, making him want to take off the wig and toss it in the trash. The blond walked by the stalls, watching the merchants screaming out 'SALE! SALE!' to him but he just ignored, not having any currency the village had. He also started to notice that after the villagers had a good look at him, they turned away and whispered to the person beside them. He heard things such as, '_one of his bitches is here.' _and _'the Uchiha collar'_. He felt his neck. Damn. He forgot he had on the damn thing.

"Stupid villagers, I come to enjoy myself and they just have to go reminding me how caged I am." Naruto grumbled to himself, earning more weird stares. He just let out a frustrated cry and went to go sit by the end of the road and wait for TenTen to be done her shopping. Sitting down onto the dirty rocky ground, Naruto felt his spirit die down a little. He didn't like the feeling of being caged. He wasn't some animal, he was more like a fox or a bird, he was suppose to exhilarate, not be tied down by an arrogant jerk. The sky was now getting orangish yellow by the time TenTen came back, her basket filled with various of food. She apologized for taking too long before they headed back to the castle. Getting there by foot would take about 45 minutes, the brown haired girl saying that by the time they get back, he'd be called for dinner while she helps the chef make it.

On the way back TenTen did most of the talking which Naruto was thankful for. He felt down for having this stupid collar on but knew he couldn't just back out now, some people depended on his to fulfill his mission so he'd feel bad if he just walked out on it now. Once they had arrived, TenTen said her goodbye's and heading off down one of the many halls, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Ah, there you are, I thought you'd never return. So you were out with the maid TenTen, huh? She's a good girl. Now come with me, prince Sasuke has summoned you to dinner." Kakashi popped out behind Naruto, scaring the poor teen half to death but quickly followed the man, not wanting to get lost. They got to the dining hall in no time and there Naruto saw three huge glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, paintings of clouds and angels on the walls, the floor was a dark blue marble. The table was very long. Sasuke sat at on end and two of the other girls sat on one side while there was a empty chair for him on the other. He quickly made his way over and sat down.

"Thank you for gracing us with presence, Naru." Sasuke said sarcastically, still pretty ticked off from what happened this morning. The blond rolled his eyes and looked forward only to meet the glares of the other two girls. They glared at him with menacing evil vigor, trying to burn holes through his head. _'Girls are so scary..'_ He whined on the inside, letting out a nervous smile on the outside.

"Ladies, I'm going to be hosting a party in a couple of days and the princesses of the North, West and East will be there. You'll all be invited of course and you'll find suitable clothes in your dressers or drawers. I'll expect you to be on your best behavior," he shot Naruto a look "and to mingle as much as you can to get to know other royalties. Remember, the lady of the castle must know all of the other royalties if they wish to marry me." Sasuke smirked when the two girls to his right gushed madly at him but frowned when he found Naru looking bored, as if she had something better to do. Servants started walking in with trays of food, setting it all on the table before leaving. Everyone helped themselves, The prince taking in a medium sized meal, the two girls only bits of fruits while Naruto piled a lot onto his plate.

"Let us eat." Sasuke took his fork and knife, cutting up his chicken before biting into the tender piece before the others started to eat. The girls would casually play with their food, taking in a grape every five minutes before turning their attention to the prince, trying to start a conversation with him. Naruto just digged right in, not caring if he ate with his fingers, food was food! The three other people stared at him in part amazement and part disgust as he continued to eat, only stopping once in awhile to drink from his glass of water until everything on his plate was gone.

"Ew, gross! Your such a pig!" One of the girls said, glaring at the blond as if he was a bad germ.

"What's wrong with being hungry? I was fucking starving in my room, I didn't have breakfast and lunch was not very filling although I am grateful for it!" Naruto spoke with mouth half full of food, spitting a little.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! And you have a foul mouth. No man would ever want such a unlady like personality like yours, and you'll end up being fat with the way your eating right now. I even lost my appetite, thanks a lot!" The other girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, miss, I could careless if a guy doesn't want me because of my foul mouth, I'd just flip the other side of the coin, if you know what I mean. "He winked to her before continuing. "And who cares if I turn fat, it's better then looking like you, you're like a walking stick! Hell, I bet if I hug you right now, you'd snap in two!" Naruto grinned as he watched her horrific expression.

"Beast!"

"Wench."

"Bitch!"

"Hobo whore."

"What?! You bimbo!"

"Ha! Is that all you can come up with? And what's with all that make-up on your face? Are you truly that ugly? I swear, if you walked out right now with the wind blowing so strong, your face would slant to the side." The young lady across from him couldn't believe what she just heard. Humiliation. Pure humiliation is what she felt. Since she couldn't think of anything else, she ended up grabbing a fistful of grapes, throwing them towards the offending blond. Naruto caught them all easily, plopping them into his mouth, one by one before grinning cheekily to the crazy lady.

"Prince Sasuke! Are you going to just let her sit there and continue insulting me?!" She turned to the young prince for support but was met with amused expression. He had been enjoying the little war between the two, probably the second best fight he had seen. The first was when all three girls started ripping at each others clothes.

"Please stop fighting ladies, it's impolite, especially at dinner time." The other girl was quiet the whole time, thinking that if she didn't get mixed up in the fight, the prince would pick her!

"Yes, you are correct, prince Sasuke." The young woman did a like bow of her head before turning back to the blond across her who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay kiss ass, the harder you try, the dumber you look." She has never felt so humiliated in her life. She felt like grabbing those blond strands of hair on that bitch and pulling it till all of her hair falls out! Just as she was going to try and say another comeback, Sasuke's voice stopped her from doing so.

"What a _lovely_ dinner ladies, you may all be excused to your rooms now." The young prince hurriedly got up and left the room, not wanting to be troubled by any of them tonight. Although he could use a quickie tonight, he needed much rest if he wants to get through all three of them by tomorrow evening.

It was silent in the dining room. No one dared to move, tension filling into the air. Naruto thought it was pretty stupid and got up first, the other two girls jumping in their seats, startled. He glanced to them for a fraction of a second, feeling kind of sorry that they have to waste their time on such a cruel sadistic prince. Leaving without a word and glares from the two young woman, Naruto left to wonder to his room.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would take, arriving in about ten minutes. He was slowly starting to memorize where everything was. Entering the room and shutting the door quietly, the blond teen threw off his wig and let his dress drop down to the floor, revealing his black silk boxers. He wondered over to the dresser, finding some skimpy see-through nightgown the reached his mid thighs.

"Gross," He said out loud, disgusted. He slid into the skimpy outfit while taking off the silk boxers. The light spring breeze blew into the room, making the gown flutter against his member, shivering in slight cruel pleasure. It felt night to have the wind and satin against him together, almost making him gasp in surprise. He felt his junk between his legs rise to life, seeking attention. Naruto groaned, climbing onto the bed, under the sheets and spreading his legs. Shyly placing his fingers onto his member, he worked up a slowly rhythm, thinking of random people he met, someone to jerk off to. Sai had passed his mind, making him hiss with displeasure, his member going a little limp. He stroked himself some more, trying to work it up again and started to think of more people. Sasuke came to his mind which made him go completely limp.

"Damn you textbook prince!" Naruto yelled out loud, not bothering to mask his voice, hearing soldiers run past his door, saying 'The pervert thief is here again!' before it quieted down after awhile. He scowled into the darkness, hating he couldn't jerk off properly and missing his Redtube. Slowly he began to drift into a deep sleep, his last thoughts of some how bringing that damn prince to his knees.

--

A/N: It's short, I'm sorry! I just had to get this out for you guys. So I'm thinking this might probably be a filelr chapter? Maybe, maybe not? Well I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Thin Glass! I'll update the next ASAP!

MissFap


	5. Chaos

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5 - Chaos.

--

The next few days were quiet, wet and unbelievably boring. It had started raining sometime during the night and it continued like that for a couple days, making it impossible for anyone to leave their homes without an umbrella. It probably rained about five or more times a year here, dry air and scorching sun rays during the spring and summer while winter is was extremely chilly. Prince Sasuke had got into bed with two of the girls, in the same day but had no chance with Naruto. The blond kept making up excuses, one such as 'The time of the month' which was the first to come to his head. After that, the prince had summoned Naruto to his room every night, asking if he was over his monthly bitching. When Naruto knew his time was almost out, he said he had crabs, getting it from the toilet seat. This disgusted Sasuke greatly so he hasn't called for the blond in awhile.

"I tell you, he just wouldn't lay off until I said I had crabs!" Anko had barked out in laughter, clutching her stomach and ruffling up his ironed maid outfit. The stories Naruto told her about avoiding the prince in bed brought over-joyed tears to her eyes, making her gasp for breath.

"It's not funny! When I walk into the room, he already has everything off except for his boxers, and he's on all fours, like a tiger ready to pounce! I just hope he lays off for awhile." He said, laying back onto his bed, a frustrated scowl played on his face. The older woman beside him let out a few more chuckles before speaking.

"Well don't scare him too much, if he ends up getting bored of you or kicking you out, then the plan will be ruined and you'll be pretty much useless to us."

"I know that but I don't know how to woe him into my clutches!"

"Naruto, are you straight? Gay? Bi?" The blond flushed a nice deep shade of red at the question. He looked away from her gleaming eyes.

"I'm bi, but! I never tried to hit on a guy before. They hit on me all the time at work but I just put on my business smile and hope they get the hell out soon." Anko let out another chuckle.

"Well have no fear brat, I did some deep digging with the help of Granny and we found out that our very own prince is pretty bi himself. Maybe we should have just let you come here as a guy since you pretty much stand out in the crowd with that crazy untamed blond hair of yours and your alluring blue eyes." She winked to him, making him more flushed then he was, before getting up.

"Well eat up your breakfast. I heard the rain was suppose to light up this afternoon so maybe you can go to town with TenTen again." And with that she was gone, leaving the blond to his own thoughts. Naruto thought it would be great to get out of the castle, having been stuck here far too long because of the damned rain but if he did go to town then he'd have to face the whispers and gossip of the villagers. He stared at the tray of food, filled with fruits, bread and a slice of rich cheese cake, slowly growing accustomed to eating such little portions. He also started to notice that he was getting thinner then he should be, losing his muscle from not running for quiet awhile.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home.." Naruto wondered. It's been almost over two weeks since he came here. He was probably going to get suspended from school for missing so much days, get fired from works. His friends were probably in a frenzy, trying to find out where he had gone. They probably broke into his apartment, those bastards. Maybe he could go back to his time for awhile, just check up on everything but he knew he couldn't risk it. There's always someone checking up on him, making sure he wasn't sneaking out and such, plus what if someone saw him come back through the mirror? That would be pretty difficult to explain. He lightly picked at the food on his plate, chewing slowly on grapes once in awhile.

After he was done he decided to take a nap to pass the time, knowing he wasn't going to get called for awhile. Crawling into the comfortable bed her grew accustomed to, in less then five minutes he feel in a light sleep.

--

Rays of honey sunshine poured all into the blonds room, lighting up the place and waking the groggy teen in the process and notifying him that the rain had indeed stopped like Anko had said. Naruto sat up, a dazed look in his deep blue eyes. He heard familiar voices and dashed to his window, to see Kurenai and Sai, talking while walking into the castle. He hadn't seen Sai since the bar soap incident and decided to pay the other teen a visit. Dashing to the dresser, pulling out various of dresses, all skimpy of course, the blond scowled at the princes taste. He finally picked out a dress, it was a simple black sleeveless dress with large white dots all over it. It reached down to his mid thighs and had slits up both sides of it. Naruto was thankful for dresses like these since most of his other ones required that he had breasts to fill them in. Slipping into low high heels, Naruto dashed out of his room and down the halls, eager to find the personal guard duo.

He found them in no time. They were patrolling the hall ways, making sure everything was kept at peace. Practically skipping to them, the blond landed gracefully infront of Sai, a smug smirk played onto his childish face. The dark haired male merely raised an elegant brow before pushing the small teen against the wall, his hands on either side of Naruto. He came closer, briefly pressing his slender body against the smaller one.

"You think you can just embarrass me like that and get away with it?" Sai smiled cheerily but behind that smile held intense choler. Naruto's eyes widen in fear, feeling his heart stutter in his chest, making it difficult for him to think or breath properly. Kurenai watched with dancing eyes with clear amusement. Sai leaned in further, his lips touching the blonds earlobe lightly, his breath husky. Naruto was florid, trying to muster up ways to get away but his brain was turn to instant mush.

"I can find ways to embarrass you as well, dickless." He whispered, flagitious, before the was a loud rude cough beside them. All three turned their heads to see the prince standing there, a menacing scowl on his face.

"Sai, my personal male guard. You know better then to touch what is mine." He grabbed for the blonds wrist, gripping painfully, and pulling her to his side. Sure, he didn't mind sharing the woman with his best male guard but he preferred to be the first to take them then let Sai have seconds.

Sai stepped back, looking at the prince, an unreadable expression on his face and was reticent. He nodded before he and Kurenai bowed to the prince respectfully before turning around, returning to their duties.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond in anger and irratation.

"Naru," He started "I advise you to stay from every male, except for me and my advisor. You did get picked to come live at the castle, to see if you could win my love, did you not? You were pushed out in front of me so I'm sure that was hardly a mistake." He eyed her, chary. She was very beautiful but he could not understand how she was not married yet or had a boyfriend. It must all be in the chest. Her cheeks were flushed from what happened with Sai, breathing slightly uneven, hair slightly messed up.

"That put aside. You are to meet with Kakashi so he can examine you." At this, Naruto felt his heard beating fast again.

"What?" He felt his voice crack but didn't care at the moment.

"Yes, he's going to look down and under to see how bad the grabs are, then he's going to give you medication. Then once they are gone, you are free to sleep with me." The bastard smirk, peering down at the blond, esurient. He seemed to have lost his voice, eyes wide. He was going to find out. The prince, seeing his reaction, tried to comfort him but for the wrong reason.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." He promised. "There will be some discomfort though." Great. Sasuke grabbed the blond by the wrist again and started half dragging him to the exam room. They entered to find Kakashi sitting there, a long white coat over his casual clothes and white gloves, snug on his hands. His visible eye curved upward at the two.

"Your highness, Naru." Naruto turned pale when the older man patted on the hard mattress with a thin white scrunchy sounding paper on top. Sasuke helped him onto the bed, urging for him to spread his legs.

"I..I can't do it with you here!" He squeaked, making himself fake blush.

"There's no need to be shy, I'm going to see it all in bed soon anyways." He grinned a leecherous grin, sending shivers down the smaller teens spine.

"But..wouldn't it be better if you waited? It's be so much more..exciting! And sexy.." Naruto gave a small pout, looking up at the raven haired boy from under his long lashes, trying his best to look lustful. The bait was taken, Sasuke leaving the room in a extremely good mood. Kakashi watched, amused by the display but suspected something was wrong since most girls would die for the prince to stare and look down..well, there.

"Now, let's have a quick look." The older man said, scooting his chair closer to the bed, his hands on Naruto's knee's pulling them apart but stopped when he felt he couldn't. Raising a questionable eyebrow at him, he tried to force his legs apart by ended up pushing himself back before his patients leg could kick him.

"Now now, save your feisty attitude for the bed, I'm just going to have a quick look and it'll all be over." He tried again but was stopped at the sound of the smaller teens voice.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Naruto spoke in his normal voice, his manly voice. Kakashi's eyes was wide with surprise, this was the least thing he was expecting. The blond swung his legs off the small bed, staring hotly at the older man in front of him.

"You're a male?"

"Oh, hell yes I am." Naruto lifted his dress to reveal his navy blue silk boxers, that he had to cut so that he could wear this dress. He let the fabric loose in his hands as he continued to stare at the older man.

"Interesting." Kakashi said, acting as if he never acted surprised in the first place. Naruto looked shocked for a split second before shaking his head lightly.

"Wait, you don't care that I'm male? You don't care that I pretended to be a girl so I could get close to the prince?" The grey haired man simple shook his head, looking over some medical papers.

"Nope. It doesn't concern me. I will only get involved if you try to kill my prince or hurt him." Naruto nodded in understanding. He looked thoughtful for awhile, his heated gaze on the floor.

"Your not going to tell him are you?"

"Hm. Nope, don't think so. Only because I'll find this interesting." The blonds head snapped his head up, looking at the older man and swearing he could see him grin behind his mask.

"Just for your entertainment, huh? Well don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just doing this for my own fun aswell." He lied casually but Kakashi didn't seem like he bought one bit of it.

"Anyways, I have more people to check after this," He tossed the blond a orange bottle with pills in there. "It's vitamin C, I'll just tell him those are your crab pills." Naruto nodded, opening the bottle, taking a long whiff at it before he believed it was okay to take.

"Alright, thanks. My real name is Naruto by the way. See ya." He walked out, reliefe washing over every fibre of his being.

--

The next two days were very indolent. Sasuke came to Naruto's room every two hours, asking if the pills got rid of the crabs yet, which the blond always said that these things take time. Dinner was the same as always, the young crazy lady bickering insults to the blond with him simply ignoring her which angered the poor girl further. The other girl held small conversations with the prince, believing to get into his good graces. But other then that, nothing really happened. When TenTen came to his room in the morning he had told her the incident about Kakashi. She, of course, gasped and went pacing around the room. She informed the others and by nightfall, Anko had told me that Granny was furious with Naruto. Oh well. He didn't go to town either, only staying in his room, laying on his bed and thinking about random things. There was a knock on the door that caught his attention. He instantly sat up and closed his legs together, having them spread earlier because the wind felt great between them.

"Come in," Naruto said meekly. Kakashi popped his head in, eye arching upwards.

"What a lovely voice you have, _Naru_." The blond scowled, spreading his legs again so the air can get through.

"What do you want, pervert?"

"My my. Well I have to inform this to every girl the prince picks, he has left for the weekend, having some business to do and he won't be back until Monday. You are free to do almost whatever you want. Have a good day." The older man shut the door silently.

"So it must be Friday now..hrmm..it seemed like I was here for such a longer period of time. I should go home though..my friends are probably worried sick about me." A wave of guilt washed over him. Deciding that he would indeed go home, he walked over to the mirror, pressing his hands against it. At first nothing happened, making his heart speed up with fear. He tried again but this time he really wanted to go home, to see his friends faces once again. The familiar light blue glow appeared and Naruto fell through.

He landed with a thud onto his wooden floors.

"Ouch..Maybe I would buy a lot of pillows and place them all around my mirror.." Naruto felt himself stop breathing as he heard hurried footsteps come closer and closer. His door was suddenly slammed open, the hinges almost coming loose. There, in the doorway, stood his four amazing friends who decided to show up at the wrong time. They all watched with horrific eyes at Naruto who was still sprawled on the floor. He was wearing a fading pink spaghetti strap silk dress that, as usual, reached his mid thighs. His butt was slightly in the air, making the dress ride down but thank God he was wearing his boxers underneath. Not to mention his wig was still on.

".." Gaara kept staring, disappointment clearly in his eyes.

"Why is fate so cruel.." Neji mumbled, his hand on his face.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru turned away, a light blush on his cheeks. Naruto may be a cute but he was pretty cute for a guy.

"Naruto..what..when.." Kiba was at loss for words.

Later on, after Naruto got out of the embarrassing dress, he put on his faded jeans and wore a brown t-shirt, with the words "Chococat" at the bottom. They got into Neji's limousine and got a ride on the other side of the city, deciding that they would go a fancy restaurant and buy whatever Naruto's heart desired. It was awkward at first, four of the guys unable to looks the blond directly in the eyes. Shikmaru was the first to break the silence.

"So..where have you been lately? Pretty soon you're going to get kicked out of school and I went to your job too, your boss seemed pretty pissed off." The lazy teen stared questionably at his friend, feeling slightly worried but kept his emotions in check.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," Naruto left out a dark low chuckle, taking a long sip from his glass of water. Another awkward silence fell onto the group, a waitress coming around with all their food. A light tune played in the background from the radio, making to mood lessen some.

"Well it can't be that bad," Kiba paused, taking a bite of his steak, chewing carefully. "Like, we would understand if you wanted to take a break from everything. You probably work harder then most grown-ups, you'll turn old before your twenty!" Naruto had to scoff at this. It wasn't his fault he like to be prepared.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you what happened but don't look at me like I'm crazy after I'm done." So he went on explaining from the first time he saw the ripple in the mirror till he came back through earlier. Explained how he actually met the prince from his history textbook, disguised himself as a girl to get closer to him to help, people he didn't know, bring him down to his knees. Told about the strange people he went, experiences he had, how the place is like a village from the past but they had phones and probably other stuff he had yet to find out.

He sighed. They all looked at him as if he was crazy. Gaara was the first to move, grabbing the blonds messenger bag which he decided to bring last minute.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto tried to reach over to grab his bag back but the redhead simply ignored him, making the sure the item was out of his reach as he continued to dig through it.

"I'm looking for the drugs. Weed, acid, anything." The other three boys leaned over to check if anything would be found.

"I'm not doing drugs! I'm too busy with life to actually get high like other kids! Look, I'll show after dinner. I'll show you that I can go through the mirror and I'll come right back to prove that I'm not crazy." Neji shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Maybe later," He wasn't convinced. " After dinner we're going to see a movie then probably head over to the arcade. THEN you can show us this "magical mirror"." Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. If his friends didn't believe him, where else did they think he was? They all decided to drop the subject and talked about other things, girls, boys, school, work, the works. Naruto stayed silent most of the time, feeling kind of hurt that his friends wouldn't believe something like this but he couldn't blame them. If they told him the exact thing he said, he would probably laugh and tell them to take a couple days off from life.

After dinner was paid, everyone but Naruto, chipped in to pay for dinner. They walked out of the restaurant and across the street to the movie theater. Shikamaru suggested to see Dark Knight, saying that his parents found the movie extremely good. So they all paid for their ticket and went inside one of the cinemas, sitting in the far back. Naruto didn't pay attention on the movie at all, too focused on the mirror, wonder what was happening on the other side, if anyone noticed he was missing yet.

After the movie the group walked down a couple streets and entered a local arcade. It was slightly crowded since it was in the rich downtown area of the city where most kids hanged out at but the five boys found two DDR machines available.

"Hah, I challenge you, Uzumaki Naruto, to a dual!" Kiba got up onto one of the machines and pointed a finger to the smaller teen.

"Eh?" The blue eyed blue wrinkled his nose, not really in the mood for a battle.

"What? Did you finally realise that I can beat your ass?" That seemed to get the other boy going, He jumped up onto the machine next to Kiba's and they both inserted their coins. They both picked "Beethoven Virus" and started stepping on the arrow pads. In the end Naruto won, rubbing it into Kiba's face.

"Seriously dog boy, you think that I have no time to do this anymore just because of school and my job but I do in fact come here almost every weekend and practice for hours on end." He left out a howl of laughter, embarrassing Kiba further.

"Troublesome, let me try." Shikamaru stepped up on the DDR machine next to Naruto's, inserting his coin.

"Oh shit.." The blond gulped and placed his hands on the bars behind him.

"I bet fifty bucks on Shikamaru." Gaara whispered to Neji. The song the lazy teen picked was Xepher the long version which was extremely hard. Naruto had a hard time keeping up, normally he can do Extreme with any DDR song except for Xepher, which he had yet to master and Shikamaru knew this. When it ended, the lazy teen had gotten them all while the blond had a lot of misses and a few OK's. Neji grumbled and handed over fifty bucks to Gaara, the redhead letting a small smile come onto his face.

"Jeez Shikamaru, I don't think anyone will ever beat you." Kiba whistled, rubbing that into Naruto's face.

"Ma, Naruto will pass me someday, it seems like he actually improved since the last time we had a showdown." Everyone continued chatting about random stuff except for Gaara, who was normally quiet. Kiba suggested they walk back to the blonds apartment but they called him an idiot, saying it would take over three hours so they just called a cab instead since Neji didn't want to call for his limo so late into the night. When they got back to the apartment, Naruto made a dash for his room, throwing his messenger bag carelessly onto the floor.

"I'll show you guys now that I'm not lying!" His friends stood behind him, watching with worried expressions as he placed his hands onto the mirror, staring fiercely at his reflection. About a minute passed by before Neji let out of a cough.

"Naruto..are you sure you're okay?"

"..It worked before..Hang on a while long, please!" He put more force onto the mirror. _'Come on work! Why aren't you working now? Stupid mirror!'_ Moments pass by before Kiba let out a sigh.

"Naruto..maybe you should talk to Tsunade, she's also a doctor.." The dog boy looked at his friend worriedly.

"I"m not crazy!" Naruto yelled, panting. Why was this happening? They all decided to leave him, thinking he needed time alone. Gaara had put a firm hand on his shoulder, giving a light squeeze before leaving. Feeling his anger boil up, he grabbed the mirror and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter in a million of pieces, one piece cutting him at the end of his eyebrow. He slumped the floor, his face in his hands. He felt choler. He'd had to buy a new mirror tomorrow, that's for sure.

Naruto crawled into bed, not even bothering to take his clothes up, curled up and feel into a restless sleep.

--

Morning came too soon for him. He still felt like complete shit from last night. Groaning, Naruto sat up slowly, glaring at the offending sunlight that dare shine through his curtains before turning his head to the other side, looking at the shattered mirror. He really wanted to go back to bed but he resisted, getting up to get his broom and started sweeping the sharp objects into one pile before getting them onto a dust pan. He emptied it into his garbage bag before going back to his room to jump into the shower.

It felt great having the hot water trail all over his body. Back at the other world they had large open baths for the girls to use which was ALWAYS filled with woman so he had a hard time finding time to himself there. He scrubbed his aching body with a bar of some, watching as the water immediately washed it off. Picking up a bottle that said "2 in 1", squirting the substance into his hand, he quickly washed his hair, rinsed and stepped out of the shower with a towel ready to dry himself off.

"Guess I'll go buy a mirror and see if I can get back to the other world." Naruto said to himself, putting on a white sleeveless vest on with blue baggy jeans. He put on his beanie and slipped into his running shoes before heading out and locking the door behind him.

It didn't take the blond long to find stores that had mirrors since his apartment was in a part of the city where they had most of the crappiest stores. He walked into a second hand shop, finding it loaded with mirrors. None of them looked good but he figured he'd find the cheapest one just so he had a portal to go through. He picked out a old body mirror that had metal fame surrounding the thing sheet of glass. He paid the owner ten bucks for it and started walking out until he saw a black and white photograph. It was of the textbook prince Sasuke and himself as Naru, sharing a dance. _'It's probably going to be that party he's going to throw soon.' _He thought and decided to buy the picture that was a simple two dollars.

"Pretty interesting picture, yes? The girl looks almost like you." The old woman behind the counter flashed the blond a yellow smile, making him shudder in disgust before leaving the store quickly. He felt embarrassed carrying the large mirror around, people gave him awkward stares and he did his best to ignored him. Getting to the apartment quickly, having ran almost all the way so people would stop staring, he slammed the door open and place the mirror down before putting the old picture into a picture frame and putting it on his night table beside his bed.

"It's so interesting to see a picture of something that never happened yet." Naruto murmured to himself before looking at the picture closely. He noticed that Sasuke was staring deeply into his eyes as was he, people standing around the give them room, watching in awe.

"Now is not the time to oogle at this." Shaking his head, the blond turned back to the mirror, setting it in the corner of his room. He took long deep breaths before placing his hands into the mirror. 'I want..I want go back.' He thought to himself before there was that same dim blue light around his hands and in no time he fell through and into the other world.

--

"Ack!" The blond landed harshly onto the cold stone floor but soon he ignored the pain as he noticed something else. _'I'm back! But why did it let me go through this time? Hrm..maybe it's that damn "believe in yourself" thing that Tsunade talks about. In front of Shikamaru and the other's I was so focused on showing them about the other world..maybe I have to truly believe I want to go back..or something. Ugh, whatever.' _He shook his head, looking around to see that his room was the same as always.

the blond picked himself up from the floor and walked over to the door, stepping out. In that instant, he heard a scream.

"THE THIEF IS BACK!" Screamed a random maid, dropping the basket of apples she had and ran. Guards flew around the corner and started charging at him.

"He's back! Notify the prince!" Naruto felt his heart stop. 'Why the hell is he back so early?!' He began to run for it, barely dodging the arrows and spearing being thrown at him. One guard managed to aim an arrow and graze his arm, giving out a small cry of pain. He clutched the wound but kept running. He was glad he knew the way out, he didn't want to go jumping through anymore windows. There was a set of huge large doors at the end of the hallway and he almost felt like he could cry tears of joy but held back and instead let out a wicked grin. Just as he was about to past another hallway, Sasuke stepped out, a murderous look on his face.

Everything went in slow motion as black met blue. Naruto felt his eyes widen at the sight of the prince, feeling alarm bells going off in his head. Sasuke felt his own eyes widen at he stared at the ocean blue orbs, feeling he had seen them somewhere before. The prince shook his head and pointed his index and middle finger towards the blonds chest, like a gun. Naruto saw this and had a feeling the taller teen was going to use magic on him. 'Believe!! Believe in what! I can't jump, it'll be totally useless..believe..speed!' He thought and quickly set his mind on exilherating speed.

"Aim!" Sasuke yelled out, the end of his fingers turning a dull yellow, little sparks zapping out. "Thundara!" He yelled out once again and a light bust of thunder shot out, aiming straight for Naruto.

"Gods of the sky, lend me your speed." Naruto whispered, feeling power surge through him and down to his feet, giving a small blue glow. He watched as the thunder bolt made it's way to him, slowly but to everyone else it would seem pretty fast. 'Guess that's the magic power of the Gods.' He thought but quickly dashed out of the way, down the hall and out of the castle. Sasuke saw this, having train for this sort of this, and cursed, his attack making a black mark onto the ground where the 'thief' once stood. He considered going after him but his advisor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-sama, let the guards find him. He will run out of power soon since he seems like a novice or he would have made it around here without someone seeing him. You must go and notify the other lords that you will be throwing a party come Monday." The dark haired teen scowled up at the older man and turned away, walking to his office. Kakashi sighed, looking in the direction of where the blond went. 'Just what are you thinking?'

Naruto continued running, barely missing trees and almost tripping over rocks, feeling his energy drain by the seconds. He made it to the village in no time and stopped his running all together, doing a light run to the old woman's house. Feeling relief wash over himself as he saw the light in side, walking right in and collapsing onto the ground. The old woman made a startled noise and rushed over to the tired teen.

"What the hells the matter with you, boy!" Granny hissed, helping him get to his feet, into his room and on his bed.

"Aha, sorry ;gasp; I was running all the way ;wheeze; here." The elderly woman went and got him a glass a water which he chugged, feeling very grateful.

"I somehow lost my wig and I need a new dress." Naruto said after regaining his breath, feeling flushed. Granny sighed.

"Fine, I'll have them done by tomorrow."

"Thanks. And I would like to spend the night here. The guards are on the look out for me again and the prince will grow suspicious if I'm gone so I'm just going to tell him I went to visit my grandma." The older just sighed, grumbling about how he was going to be the death of her some day and left to get started on the dress. He laid down on the old cot, feeling quiet tired even if it was only about two o'clock in the afternoon. Soon sleep claimed him and he happily accepted it.

--

a/n: Dun dun dun! Another chapter done! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, story alerts and add thing to your fav's! It keeps me going! Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but it's either this or a couple days of writers block. ;o;

MissFap


	6. Party Bitch!

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the piece in the beginning.

Chapter 6 - Party Bitch!

--

_The images we see in the mirror are the pure incarnates of evil. They are only allowed to exist in the area reflected in the glass. To them, life is like a never-ending hell, rotting away in the same room day after day. The only refuse from this purgatory is death, and the only way for them to die, sad to say, is if YOU die. Fortunately, they are bound by a code. You are their master, and they must mirror your every movement and expression. To do otherwise would break an unbreakable law, unraveling the space-time continuum. However, there is a loophole, and it can only be triggered by you, the master. To force them into error is to free them from their contract; after you let them out of your view, you're on your own. Know this: when you watch them, they're watching you back. They're watching._

_And they're thinking._

--

"Seriously, boy, where on earth do you get such strange clothes?" Granny questioned Naruto, looking at the white sleeveless vest and blue jeans. He just looked at her, cheeks red from chagrin when he put on the new dress. This dress had thin black straps that went around his neck, leaving his back bare until the end of his spine and even then the dress stopped at his mid thighs. It was a white dress with light green swirls and brown circles scattered all over it. Even tugging at the front of the hem rises at the back and vice versa.

"I..err..have a friend who's a designer who likes to try out new fashions, I just happen to be his rat experiment." He couldn't believe himself. Lying was almost like second nature to him now. The old woman nodded after awhile, still suspicious of it all.

They were currently wondering around the small village. Store owners yelling out bargain prices, feet shuffling, kids playing around carelessly. The day was bright, the sun shining brightly and there was no white cloud in site in the big blue sky. With the light breeze just made this day more perfect.

"When do you plan on going back to the castle, boy?" The old woman was checking out some fruit, deciding which was fresher then the other.

"I wish I didn't have to go back, the prince is doing everything he can to sleep with me." Naruto shivered at the idea.

"Well it's the prince everybody knows. Can't expect much else from him."

"I suppose so.." Sigh.

"I'll head back now I guess and hope he doesn't chop my head off for being out of that depressing place for awhile." Granny nodded, patting the young teen on the shoulder.

"Don't worry too much. If your doing the way things are planned then the prince should fall in love with you and be brought to his knees in no time." He nodded in understanding.

"By the way, why must the dresses you make be so..ugh, skimpy? Seriously, do you actually tries these on before giving them out to people or do you picture yourself in them?

"Ungrateful brat!" Naruto ran away laughing before she can smack him on the back of the head. He made sure his hands were on his head tightly so that the wig wouldn't come flying off.

He kept running until he could see the castle in sight and slowed down so nothing would look too suspicious. The guards that were guarding the gate just happened to be Sai and Kurenai. They immediately rushed over to the blond with annoyed and worried looks on either faces.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sai yelled, feeling his annoyance and anger rise.

"I was with the old hag because I lost my wig." Such a lie. He forgot it back home.

"Well you have to go see the prince right now. He sent out guards to search for you since last night because you didn't happen to be in your room so they are suspecting you right now. So you better get your ass over there now and explain where you were or heaven help me, I'll do egregious things to you. Things even the prince himself can't even think of." Naruto shivered. What a minatory woman.

Naruto quickly said goodbye to the two of them, ducking to avoid the punch the dark haired male threw at him. He passed through the gates, dashing down the hallways and twisted around corners. The maids gave questioning and frightened looks at the yellow blur that zoomed right past them.

"Halt!" Naruto skidded to a spot, getting yanked back by the arm.

"Hey, what the..TenTen?" The brown haired maid frowned.

"Naruto, slow down. If you're out of breath when you speak to the prince, he'll know for sure you have heard the rumours about you being a suspecting and that you'd be running to prove your innocence. He'll be expecting that and piece it together that your guilty. Just take it easy, walk slowly, look him straight in the eyes and when he asks a question, don't hesitate for a half a second or it'll give him more reason to suspect you." The blond took in the information, thinking it over a couple times before nodding.

"Thanks."

"When your done and he has not suspected anything, come by the kitchen to help prepare a ton of meals for tomorrows party. This is what the workers here love and hate the most. Parties mean we have to work extra hard so it's tiring but we get paid more so it's worth it."

"Eh? But I thought the party didn't start until tomorrow night? Wouldn't it be better to just prepare them tomorrow so it'll be more, you know, fresher?"

"Usually we would for normal parties but the princesses from the North, West and East, arrive the night before the party so prince Sasuke won't call on you or the other girls tonight. Tomorrow the party starts in the morning, rich people only of course. You and the girls will come in the evening but the royals will still be there so you have to be on your best behaviour."

"Oh, I see now. Well it would be so much easier if the prince would pick from one of the princesses. Then he can have sex with them all he wants and not worry about he having babies cause he'll have his heir."

"If only things were that simple. If he were to get one of them pregnant he would be forced to marry her or it would bring shame to the Uchiha name. The prince just doesn't feel committed yet, I guess. I'm guessing he hasn't really found someone he loved so he's just fooling around. I know princess Sakura of the West has had her eyes on him ever since they met but he shows no interest in her."

"Damn complicated bastard." Naruto sighed. "Anything else I need to know?" TenTen nodded.

"Keep out of princess Sakura's way. She knows all the royals and can spot which girls are local villagers. She knows about the woman the prince brings to the castle so he can sleep with them but she doesn't take too kindly to them. The last girl who encountered the Haruno heir, got a bleeding nose, four broken fingers and scratches all over her body." Naruto shivered for the second time that day. Women were too damn scary!

"You better get moving now before someone sees us, they'll end up suspecting more but remember, walk slowly!" She hissed out quietly. Naruto turned away and walked as gracefully as possible, making TenTen chortle behind him.

Naruto waltzed down many more halls, feeling like his heart was going to jump and escape from his throat any moment. It took about half an hour to arrive in front of big intimidating oak doors with the speed he was going at. He couldn't count how many times he had raised his fisted hand to knock on the door until it opened, a angry looking prince on the other side.

"I can sense you out there and I must say it's starting to annoy the hell out of me so you better get your ass in here." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist in a painful steel grip, dragging the poor guy inside the room and forced him to sit on a chair.

"You know why your here, right?" Sasuke asked, his voice acrimony. He didn't like beating around the bush. The blond tilted his head to the side slightly to add effect to his innocence.

"Actually, no. The guards guarding the gate told me that you wanted to see me so here I am."

"I see. Where have you been on Friday, Saturday and this morning?"

"Well your advisor, Kakashi, said that you were going to be gone for the weekend so naturally I went to go see my grandma, she's the only one I have."

"Hrm. Well it seems that there was a thief coming from your room last night and I say you two would probably look a like if you chopped that pretty hair of yours off.." Naruto started screaming.

"My dresses!! Did he take any of them?! And my shoes!! OMIGAWD!" He grabbed his face, trying to look as dramatic as possible while Sasuke covered his ears.

"We checked your room out and it seems like nothing was stolen. He escaped before we could get him. ." _'Damn, I guess she's not involved.' _Sasuke though, tapping his chin.

"Oh, well that's a relief! I'd just DIE if he touched any of my shoes." _'Jeez, acting like a girl is so..TROUBLESOME!'_

"Yes, yes. Well I suppose I should let you go back to your room but I have a dress for you." Naruto froze.

"Oh..really now? Please, you don't have to, I got plenty already upstairs, ones you picked out before I even arrived here!"

"Now, now. This dress is special. You shall wear it to the party tomorrow." The prince was in his walk-in closet, digging through mountains of clothes. When he came out, he was holding the skimpiest dress Naruto had ever saw. All he could say was that it was black, short and it was _leather_. It didn't even had straps! It stopped at his thighs which meant he'd need to find some way to strap his junk tighter to himself so he won't be exposed. If he bended in the slightest way in that dress he would be found out! 'Oh dear lord, this is going to hurt.'

"Uhm, prince Sasuke, isn't that a little too revealing?" Sasuke looked at the outfit up and down.

"I suppose you're right, just hold on." He went back to his closet and pulled out a leather bra and matching panties.

"This is WAY better." Naruto felt like pulling his hair out.

"NO! No, no! I think that other outfit will do!" Sasuke smirked and handed it to the blond.

"Good." The prince placed his hand onto Naruto's cheek and kissed him on top of the head. Naruto looked up and blushed, eyes wide. _'Step 1. Earn her trust. Step 2. Fuck her senseless in bed.' _Sasuke thought, a huge wicked smirk on his face.

"Now before you leave, let me explain some things to you. The party starts tomorrow at 10am but you don't show up until about 6pm. I'm going to have princesses here tonight so I won't see you until tomorrow night. You will have dinner sent to your room since the dining room will be for the royals tomorrow and that's the room where the party will be held at. You WILL wear that dress, it has a small red fan on bottom of it so people will know that you belong to me. They will not touch you or they'll have to face my wrath. I've giving the other girls dresses as well so you won't feel left out. Don't make any scene's, listen to what I tell you and obey. If I'm embarrassed in anyway that could lead you to your death, do you understand?" His voice was firm. His "friends", the royals, know about the girls he brings back and he knows that Naru would be a big attraction.

"I understand. Don't worry prince Sasuke, I'm only here for you!" Naruto wanted to barf, he couldn't even listen to himself, even if he was just blushing a moment ago. _'Tch, just because he seemed to tender and warm, it threw me off!'_

"Good, now you may go"

"Uhm, actually a maid who usually brings my food to my room, she told me about preparing the food tonight and I told her I would help. So I'm just going to drop this dress off in my room then head over to the kitchen, if that's alright with you?"

"You can cook?" He was shocked. Most girls he picked were birdbrains that didn't even know how to boil water.

"Yes! Ever since my parents died I learned to fend on my own until my grandma took me in but even then, I continued learning." Sasuke nodded.

"Interesting. Well then yes, you may go help the maids cook." Naruto bowed respectfully before leaving the room. He made a quick run for his room and stared at the leather dress in his hand. Just thinking about how to hide his wonderful prized meat brought tears to his eyes. Placing the dress into the closet, he made his way out of his room and down the halls. He started to think about the party and the royals. 'They'll probably be snotty, like the ones from the world I'm from. And the princesses, I wander if they're hot. But TenTen told me to stay clear of that Haruno one..I wonder how the other three are.' He had been so lost in his thoughts, he didn't know he passed the kitchen until someone grabbed neck painfully.

"Skipping out on helping to make meals, not very nice." Naruto groaned.

"Dammit Sai. I was thinking!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes dammit! Now let go!" The dark haired teen did so, the blond rubbing his sore, now slightly bruised, neck.

"Jeez, your every where aren't you? Just an hour ago you were at the gates!"

"Well, stupid, we do shift with other guards. Kurenai and myself usually wonder the halls while other guards are placed to stay in one spot in random places and we have two at the gates. Now, during the party tomorrow we'll be with the prince, watching his every move. And honestly, I'm getting sick of it so you better be doing your job right or I'll make sure you'll be dickless before you leave here." Sai hissed into his ear before rudely brushing past him.

"Don't let him bite your ass off, he's just pissed." Naruto nearly fainted.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, TenTen!" The brown haired girl smiled.

"Sorry. Well just ignore Sai for awhile. He's been in such a sour mood after the prince interrupted him from trying to smother you against the wall." Naruto twitched.

"Does Kurenai tell you EVERYTHING that happens?"

"Yep! She tells all the spies what happens with you, every single juicy detail." He groaned.

"Anyways, don't let Sai get to you, he's just pissed when the prince stopped him from doing his thing. Harassing and teasing you." He blushed at that, remembering very well.

"Sai's a bastard, I don't see why prick Sasuke would be worried." TenTen frowned.

"Sai hasn't been interested in anything. We all believe he's gay now because before he never showed any interest or emotion to girls, which he is surround by. Then you come into the picture and it's bringing some life into him. He's probably just going to bully you for awhile to show his affections so prepare for a one-sided love unless you fall in love with him then oh damn, we'll need to find someone else to woe the prince. I've known Sai for a long time now and he doesn't like sharing. Anyways, enough talking, there are meals to prepare!" She dragged Naruto back over to the doors the lead to the kitchens and assigned him with that to make.

The blond didn't have any problems with what he had to make but he did cut himself a few times with the sharp knife, his mind drifting back to what TenTen had said about Sai.

'Yea, he's good looking but! The prince! I came here for textbook prince! Ah! Stupid knife! It doesn't even look where it's going. Sigh, looks like I'm going to have to get a fourth band-aid.' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Anko.

"Hey brat, if you keep cutting yourself your going to bleed over all over the food and you're going to have to start from scratch."

"Yea, yea." He muttered, thinking it would be best to just focus on preparing the food in front of him. A random maid rushed through the doors, panting hard.

"Anko, TenTen! The prince has requested you both to escort the princesses to their rooms and after your done putting their stuff away he wants you to escort them to the dining room! He also ordered for everyone else to stay here and continue cooking. You'll get to see the princesses tomorrow morning." She huffed and puffed, her hand holding onto her sore chest.

"Ah, sorry Naru. Looks like you're going to be on your own for awhile but don't worry, we'll be back soon. And everyone here is friendly." TenTen smiled, dragging a grumbling Anko with her. 'Man, it must be tough to be head of the maids here. Always doing the important stuff, can't mess up or BAM! Well..that's what I'm assuming.' Naruto looked around the kitchen and found himself surrounded by over fifty maids. 'Ahh..I'm in heaven.'

--

Naruto continue helping out in the kitchen, getting to know some of the maids. He actually found out some of them were spies as well but didn't hold any important part, just keeping on eye on the prince when someone else can't. About 2am they made over two hundred meals, even Naruto couldn't believe it. He remembered, a couple hours ago, a maid telling him that royalties like eating a lot. They all started to get working on desert which took them another two hours. Anko and TenTen never returned.

"Don't worry about them, Naru. The prince probably ordered them to stay by the princesses doors all night just in case they needed something. All of the rooms are beside each other so it wouldn't be hard on them Thank you for helping us out though, we appreciate it." A maid, the blond had gotten to know throughout the night, said, smiling motherly at him. She said that she works at the castle all week so she can feed her family of four but she had gotten called in. At first she refused but they said that she would be paid for over time so she came in a day early.

"Oh sure, no problem. I'll just get some sleep in time for tomorrows party."

"Yes and be safe! We never know when that thief will show up again." Naruto laughed weakly, agreeing with her before walking out the kitchen doors and down the hall. He didn't even get to turn the corner before he felt someone grabbed his wrist painfully. Why was people so touchy feeling?! There was only two people he knew who would grab him like that and one of them, he knew, would be sleeping so early in the morning.

"Sai." The blond growled out. The dark haired teen came to his side, hand still tightly on Naruto's wrist.

"Dickless, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Naruto decided to ignore that dickless remark.

"I just finished helping the maids in the kitchen, now I'm headed back to my room for some much needed rest for that damned party tonight." Naruto started to walk briskly, noticing Sai kept his pace without any troubles. It was silent for awhile and the blond knew that if he tried asking why the bastard was here anyways, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. The silence was slowly eating Naruto alive, oh how he would love to punch the teen beside him right now. It sounded like such a good idea, he threw his fist at him, which Sai caught easily.

"What the hell was that for?" He frowned, hand locking onto the other teens fist.

"Talk dammit! You are too damn silent, talk about something!" He roughly pulled his fist back, which the dark haired teen let go, almost falling backwards. They continued to walk and Sai still refused to talk. This made Naruto think of what TenTen had said earlier. 'Heh, let's play with him for awhile.' Naruto started walking closer to Sai, letting his eyes droop a little. When his body touched Sai's, they stopped.

"Now what is your problem?" He growled out and Naruto looked up at him with the most cute and tired expression ever.

"Ah, sorry. I'm just really tired, so much meals had been made. I don't know if I can walk any lon--SAI! What are you doing!" Sai had scooped up the blond into his arms and started to walk again.

"Shut up. You said you were tired so I'll carry you." Silence again. _'Well..I was on my feet all day.' _Naruto though, yawning and putting his head against the other teens hard built chest. _'Didn't expect this to happen though, I was actually hoping to make him blush like a crazy fan girl but getting him to carry me to my room is just a bonus.' _Then Naruto decided to look around, wondering that was taking so long to get to his room. He was sure it didn't take him this long before but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. They weren't anywhere near his room.

"Whoa, Sai, where are we going?" When the dark haired teen didn't answer, Naruto growled and gripped his shoulders painfully, making him slightly hiss.

"Tch, I"m bringing you back to my room. Where else, stupid?" Naruto froze. That didn't sound good.

"W-why?! I thought you were bringing me back to my room?"

"Because my bed is better, it doesn't squeak." The blond paled, hopping out of the dark haired teens warm strong arms.

"I t-think I'm fine now. G-good night!" He ran back down the hall and turned a corner. Sai smirked, knowing what the blond was trying to do so he just made a plan of his own to scare him.

Naruto had ran all the way back to his room, almost slamming the door behind him. His heart raced fast, eyes wide and mouth open. In a zombie-like manner, he stripped of his clothes and went to the closet, putting on one of the silk night gowns then crawled into bed. It took awhile for him to settle his heartbeat down. He couldn't even think at this moment. The sun was already in the sky, invading the blonde's room. He ducked undercover, hoping to at least get a decent sleep.

By the time Naruto woke up, it was already dark outside. He cursed, thinking he had missed the party. Loud music and chattering could be heard throughout the castle. The door to his room opened.

"Oh, your finally up! I was trying to wake you up since noon but geez, you sleep like a log." TenTen laughed a little, placing a tray of food on the night table.

"Is the party almost over?" Naruto sat up and looked at the tray of food, grabbing himself a chicken wing.

"Nope, it's just getting started. Usually the royalties feel like they have more fun at night. Probably because it sets them into a horny mood. I was planning on having Sai or the prince come in here to molest you so you could wake up. You have to go down in one hour." The blond shivered at that thought.

"So you heard about last night, huh?"

"Yep!" She giggled. "I wish I was there to see yet another exciting event but you didn't get the reaction you expected out of him, did you?" He shook his head, putting the chicken bones back onto the plate before grabbing a slice of garlic bread.

"I was hoping he would blush like a damn maniac but instead he scooped me into his arms like I was some sort of girl!"

"Well..you kinda are." He shot her a look before sighing.

"I need help."

"With?"

"My dress..it's kinda..okay never mind. That thing is down right slutty. I need help hiding my you-know-what." TenTen's mouth formed a 'o' before going to the closet and pulling out the leather dress that didn't even seem like a dress!

"My my, it gets worse every year. Well I did buy something that I never used, it would work well and hide your problem." Naruto jumped up from his bed.

"Anything! I'll use anything!" When he saw her blush, he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." Somehow the air felt thick with..worry? Naruto paced for awhile before grabbing the dress and heading to the bathroom. Might as well put it on while waiting for TenTen comes back. After the dress had been put on, he kept looking between his legs, wanting to sob silently. The call of the brown haired girls voice made his knee's weak.

"I'm in the bathroom!" He called out. She opened the door a little and handle him a piece of some sort of clothing and shut the door again. Throughout the castle, over the music, people heard a "What the shit?!" but ignored it.

"TenTen, this isn't funny! I'm not wearing this!"

"It's either that, something comfortable or some bandages that will be painful." Naruto winced. He looked down at the offending piece of cloth. 'A black..leather..thong..' Why must fate and destiny be so cruel! He must have done something stupid in his past life to deserve any of this. Slowly slipping on the offending cloth, he found it falling back down.

"TenTen! It doesn't fit!" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, you can tie it tighter from the sides." The blond mentally screamed and adjusted the strings to make the thing tighter. And he must say, it doesn't hurt at all. It actually felt nice. Walking out of the bathroom, he came face to face with TenTen.

"Well? How is it?" She asked circling him, nodding in approval.

"It feels..great." He admitted, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Perfect!" She squealed. "Now bend over."

"Aha..what?"

"Bend over! We have to make sure this works! If there's one flaw in this plan, everything will be ruined." Naruto scowled before bending in different directions.

"Very good, you can't even notice because the black thong blends with the black dress."

"This shouldn't even be considered a dress...maybe a towel but.." She rolled her eyes.

"Quit your whining. Since you took your lovely time in the bathroom, you should have been down in the dining room ten minutes ago."

"What?!" Naruto ran out. TenTen ran out of his room and yelled a "DON'T RUN!", making him slow down instantly. With every step, the music got louder. It sounded like it was Beethoven. This was going to be a very boring party. As he got closer, he started to notice some people, royalties, hanging out in the halls, chatting in groups. Then he finally got to the dining room. Boom. The room was filled with people. A lot were standing near the walls, talking their heads off while some others were in the middle, dancing to the boring music. His eye's scanned for the prince, finding him to be surrounded by the other two sluts and wearing outfits much worse then his. Scanning the crowd again, he found Sai and Kurenai in one dark corner. So he decided to pay them a visit.

"Hey, why are you guys in a dark corner? Creepers much."

"Hey, why are you wearing a towel instead of a dress?" Sai shot back, actually not minding the clothing that barely covered the smaller teen. Naruto blushed, hands instantly gripping the front of the dress.

"Sai, don't be mean. We're here because we have to guard the prince, remember? We have to watch from the shadows and be ready to jump out when anyone poses a threat," Kurenai whispered, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to the prince right now?" She asked.

"I should?" She rolled her eyes.

"No shit, stupid. You forgot the plan already?" Sai cut in, leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"Of course not, jerk! He's just with those other two sluts, I don't have the energy to make it over there."

"No energy? You've been asleep for most of the day!" Kurenai let out a small laugh. "It's too bad that's a wig you have on, or else I'm sure TenTen would have a blast fixing up your hair." Naruto shivered.

"Ugh, she gave me a leather thong so my junk wouldn't show. And I hate to admit that it's too damn comfortable, I wouldn't mind switching to these from my boxers." This seemed to have caught Sai's attention. He grabbed the smaller boys waist and pulled him against his own body.

"Sai!" Naruto squeal out, trying to pull himself out of the iron steel grip.

"You guys.." Kurenai sighed. It wasn't fun being stuck with teenage boys who had hormones running around.

"Who's fault do you think that is? Wearing something so revealing, what if the prince somehow let his hand slip under?" Sai let his hand drop down to the blonde's butt, giving a small squeeze. The smaller teen in his arms let out a frustrated cry and tried to pull away again.

"Sai." A firm voice infront of them made him let Naruto go, go stumbled back into a hard body.

"Prince Sasuke." He greeted back, both he and Kurenai bowing respectfully. Sasuke help steadied the blond in his arms, keeping a strong hold onto his arms.

"Sai, I'd like it if you didn't touch what is mine. I hope that makes it clear to you so you will not touch her again." He leaned in and made sure only his two personal guards could hear.

"After I'm done with her, you can have it. Don't worry, I know how to share." He let out a dark chuckle before leading the blond to the middle of the floor. A slow song came on and they started to dance. Sasuke was graceful in every way while Naruto stumbled around.

"You can't dance?" The prince sounded disappointment.

"I can, just not to boring music like this." The blond hissed back.

"Were you a hooker before coming to the castle?" Sasuke frowned at the thought.

"No! I've been to other parties just not..royal ones like this. And they don't play this kind of music either. I'm more into..jumpy music" He didn't know if trance, techno and happy hardcore music existed here yet. Sasuke nodded in understanding and continued to dance. He took this chance to look over the person in his arms, again. Blue sapphire diamond eyes, dragging him into a trance.

"Your eyes are so blue." He continued to stare, an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto blushed but couldn't look away from the piercing black orbs. There was flashes coming from his side but he couldn't break the connection with the prince. Sasuke automatically brought their bodies closer, hips slightly grinding. At this point, Naruto was glad for that thong. He bit back a moan but a mewl managed to escape, making Sasuke smirk in victory.

"You like that?" He whispered, grinding against the blond again, this time making him shrudder and lean into his touches.

"No more..please.."Naruto pleaded, doing his best not to get a hard on because if he did, it's all over. Of course the prince would notice when he feels something sticking at his thighs. He tried thinking of disgusting thoughts and when the though of the princess of the west entered his mind, he felt his senses coming back. He firmly gripped Sasuke's shoulders, looking up at him with a serious expression.

"Prince, we can't do this here, what would the people thing? And the princesses?" He tried to reason. Sasuke seemed to think this over which Naruto was glad for. He couldn't believe he let his guard down a moment ago! Who could resist a advance when it involves your good ol' party member? Naruto suddenly felt soft cold lips against his own, temporarily shocking him. His mouth slightly opened, giving the prince an unwanted entrance, feeling his tongue enter. It just all felt so good, Naruto had to kiss back, eyes closing. It had been so long since someone kissed him. The last girl he dated was a bitch from a rich all girls school. He didn't know how long they had kissed for but by the time the prince pulled back, his face was flushed and out of breath. Sasuke smirked at his work and started to lead them off the dance floor since the song was over.

"You liked that?" Sasuke smirked.

"..So uncalled for." Naruto muttered, making the teen beside him chuckle.

"Well I think it's time to tell you who's who since I already told the other girls. See the girl beside the food table, she has long blond hair that covers half her face and has blue eyes." Naruto nodded. The girl was wearing a long baby blue dress that had small diamonds scattered all over it, bringing out her eye color more. She had a plate of food in her hands with something in her mouth, laughing at what someone said beside her.

"That's Yamanaka Ino, princess of the East. Her kingdom specializes in food. Greater food then here. She also tends to eat a lot but never gains any weight. Must have a great metabolism. Next is Hyuuga Hinata, she's the one in the corner, where there is guards all around her." At this Naruto's head shot to the corner the prince had pointed at. There, in the flush, is a girl who has the same eyes at Neji. And same last name. She had long purple hair and pale skin. A heavy blush was on her cheeks, greeting people, politely, who passed by. She was wearing a white kimono with golden orange and yellow leaves designed all over the silk fabric.

"She's the princess of the North. The reason why she has so many guards is because recently her kingdom has been under attack. No one knows the reason why but they've been trying to kidnap her. She's always florid, nebbish and feckless. But nice and kind. Next is..where is she?" Naruto knew the next time he went back to his world, he would HAVE to take a picture of this and everything else to prove to his friends that he wasn't crazy. He looked up to see the Sasuke scanning the room for someone.

"Hrm..maybe she went to the bathroom. Well the last princess in Haruno Sakura, princess of the West. You should stay away from her. She's choleric, potentate, harridan and aerbic. I could go on but you get the point. She's one crazy person. She's been obsessing over me even since we met at a party nine years ago. To put it simply..she has..problems." Naruto was already pale, thinking of her to look like Medusa.

"I'll do my best.." Sasuke tried to smile but it turned out to be a smirk.

"Good girl. Now Naru, I'll be back soon, I have to great some more people over here. You can go have some food or a drink." And with that, the prince left. Naruto sighed, scanning the room to find Kurenai and her bastard partner. They seemed to be talking to other guards, probably shift work again. Next he tried looking for TenTen and Anko. They looked busy serving the fatass lazy royals at the tables. _'Maybe I should greet myself to the princesses..get into their good graces..wait..what the hell for?! I'm not even from here! But I would like to see this Hyuuga Hinata.'_ His eyes scanned the room for the shy looking princess, finding her to still be in the corner of the room. He made his way over there, watching as the guards holding onto their spears tightly, ready to strike if the blond posed any threat.

"H-hi..You must be princess Hinata..prince Sasuke just told me about you.." Naruto had his eyes focused on the sharp shiny spears, gulping. He looked up to find her blush had dropped, eyes slightly wide.

"Lower your weapons, now." She ordered, her voice soft but demanding. They complied and she walked up to the teen, eyeing him with worry and curiosity.

"Er.."

"Oh my, forgive my rudeness. Yes, I'm Princess Hinata, from the North. And you're?"

"Naru..Uzumaki Naru." Naruto almost felt tempted to tell her his real name. She looked at him as if she had seen her long lost friend but he hasn't even seen her before!

"Naru..how interesting.." She said before leaning in and whispering. "That wig doesn't look too bad on you. I would love to keep in touch with you after and get to know you better..Naruto. I'm sorry that fate had to be so cruel." She pulled back, her eyes telling him she knew something he didn't. She had a confident smile before putting on her shy act, a dark blush on her cheeks, looking meek and vunurable. She pulled back in the circle of guards, who were all shocked at seeing their shy princess do something so bold without stuttering. Naruto said a quick goodbye and walk down a hall, stopping to lean against the cool stone wall.

"She knows who I really am..but how? Did Granny or someone tell her? Is she also a spy? She also has the same eyes and pale skin as Neji..not to mention the same last name..she's also into the same fate shit Neji's into..she must be cognoscente. So confu--ugh!" He felt someone slam him into the wall, the air escaping his longs.

"What the shit!" He turned around. It was a girl who looked roughly his age. He had pink hair, braided at the back, her bangs left free to curve her perfect face. Green jade eyes gelid, glaring down on him. She wore a green dress, with thin string straps, reaching down to her knee's. It was really ugly. But most importantly, she wore a small silver tiara covered in diamonds.

"Haruno Sakura.." He whispered. She glared, giving a hard slap.

"That's PRINCESS Sakura to you, whore." Her voice was filled with fury. She grabbed onto the blonde's neck and pressed him against the wall.

"This is what you get for dancing with my future husband." Naruto almost felt like laughing at that and easily got her grip off his neck. Hey, he may be a male that's like a slinky but he was still a _male_ which means he still powered over muscle-less woman like the freaky pink haired one here. Sure, she was hot but she seems to be one crazy ass bitch.

"Look, he's the one who wanted to dance with me in the first place."

"Shut up! Prince Sasuke would never want to dance with someone as slutty as you!"

"Well then you go talk to him about his taste in clothing, he's the one that picked this ugly thing for me!"

"How dare you! Insulting the prince's choice of clothing! You should have your head cut off." Sakura shoved the blond into the wall but didn't look effected.

"Was that..suppose to hurt?" She let out a frustrated cry.

"Look, I'll let you leave peacefully if you agree to never touch or speak to prince Sasuke again." He wish he could take up the wonderful sounding offer but he had a mission to complete.

"Jealousy is an ugly emotion, much like your face." The pink haired girl held a shocked expression before it formed into a murderous looking on.

"How dare you! Insulting me will instantly grant you death! Plus my face is perfect! It matches with prince Sasuke and we are MEANT to be together. He only picks up you little whores on the streets to satisfy his needs. I KNOW he's going to ask me to be his wife when we turn eighteen, he's just being a gentlemen!" She continued to boast her ego, boring Naruto to the core.

"Look, I'm sure you love talking to yourself and all but I'm going back to the party, Sasuke-_kun_ is probably waiting for me." He knew taunting her was the wrong thing but damn, he couldn't help it.

"Arg, I had enough of you!" Sakura shot her hand out at the top of the dress the blond was wearing, which was just below the collar bone, and pulled down, ripping it in the middle. It ripped down to his flat stomach, the sides slightly opening, revealing his top half. Sakura stumbled back in shock.

"You're a...a.." She couldn't find the right words, information hitting her head hard. Naruto looked down and cursed silently. You can now see his man titties.

"That's right." His voice changed back to his male one..which didn't seem much different from his disguised one. He brought a hand up to bring the ripped dress together, hiding his chest as best as he can. He shot a hard glare at her. Now he must find a way to keep her mouth shut.

"Why are you a..dress like..Oh my god.." 'I'm the one who should be panicking for my life!' The blond shouted mentally, trying to clear his thoughts so he could form a plan. But it was too late. The last person he wanted to see walked in on them.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke looked between the two. Sakura had a horrific expression while Naruto had a serious one on. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around?

"I will not repeat myself." He took in the blonde's ripped dress and growled erupted from his throat. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Prince Sasuke! It's horrible! You see, she's really a guy--"

--

A/N: OH HO HO!! Cliffhanger, kitties! ;D Well I had a hard time starting out but it turn out alright. I think I'm also going to make it a onsided SaiNaru. Gotta have some man on man jealousy, right? Thank you all for your reviews! It encourages me to write more. :) Now I must write out a little bit of the next chapter, if I don't I won't look at this for a couple months, and then go fishing! Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of Thin Glass!

MissFap


	7. Heated Moments

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the piece in the beginning.

Chapter 7 - Heated Moments

--

_All mirrors are actually windows to another world._

_This world cannot be reached, and shouldn't be reached, as all our mirror-selves are extremely malicious._

_Try watching the edge of the mirror after sneaking into a room.  
If you're good enough, you can see your reflection, pressing against the glass._

_--_

"Prince Sasuke! It's horrible! You see, she's really a guy--"

"--Guy hippie loving person!" Naruto cut her off. And then there was silence.

"I like..guys who are..hipper..and are loving.." 'I'm such an idiot!'

"N-no, prince Sasuke! She's a--!" The blond quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"I'm a happy person! So happy that I was dancing out here all by myself when suddenly I tripped and fell! Then magically the front of my dress ripped and princess Sakura had seen it all so she offered to come with me to pick a new dress to wear! Now if you'll excuse us, my prince, I must change so your guests don't think anything indecent about me!" Even to Naruto, this had be the crappiest lie he ever told but for the prince to buy it..he must be really stupid! Sasuke looked between the two, staring at Sakura, as if he knew she was the one who caused all this, nodded and left.

He started to dragged away the pink haired princess back to his room, ignoring her scream and struggles of protest.

"Aw jeez, shut up!" And she did, completely stunned by the way she was being talked to. Maids and guards down the hall bowed quickly to Sakura, pretty surprised by the display in front of them. When the two arrived at the blonde's room, he pushed the annoying girl in before going in himself, locking the door behind him.

"The nerve! How dare you touch and treat me like that!" Sakura sat at the edge of the bed, arms crossed childishly.

"Oh hush, whiny ol' woman." A gasp.

"I can have you beheaded by sunrise!

"Then make a deal with me."

"W-what?" Naruto pulled out a light creme colored dress that reached his knees and slipped out of the old ripped one, not caring if the princess was in the same room as him.

"What the hell are you wearing that thing for?! At least use the bathroom!" _'Come on Uzumaki! Put up with this spoiled brat awhile longer!'_

"As I was saying" He started again, slipping into the new dress.. "Make a deal with me."

"How can you be calm about this?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be bowing down in front of me, begging for forgiveness?"

"I rather not because I can escape right now and your best assassins won't be to track me down. Now, if you keep that big mouth of yours shut about what you saw, I"ll get the prince to fall in love with you." At this, Sakura became fully alert with interest.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I get him to fall in love with me," Sakura snorted unlady like. "Then I dump his ass. He goes all sad, all broken up but then you show up! You show him the comfort and support he need's. Ta-da, he sees how loving and depending you are and he'll ask to marry you or whatever."

Naruto walked in front of the mirror, combing the knots out of his wig. The princess was in deep thought about the plan. It all sounded so easily and simple. She would be by, the ever godly, prince Sasuke's side. He would rule over the land while she laid around all day, living a life of luxury. She wiped her mouth, noticing she was starting to slaver.

"You really think he will? Fall in love with you, I mean? Because you certainly lack the breasts, your curves..are slightly better then mine but that will change in a couple years! Plus you don't even act like a girl." Now it was Naruto's time to snort.

"Of course he will. I shall work my manly woman charms and he'll fall hard. Don't worry."

"Hmm, how will I know you won't fall in love with the prince and break off the deal?" The blond stared at her like she grew a third boob.

"Are you serious? Hah! That guy isn't even my type, he's too uptight." 'Like his ass..'

"Alright, it's a deal then. But this doesn't mean I like you!"

"Yea yea, same goes for me." Naruto looked at himself over, making sure everything was in place.

"..What is your name?" Sakura asked curiously, snorting at the flat chested cross-dresser.

"Uzumaki Naruto and my fake name is Naru."

"Naru? Couldn't you think of better? Why are you disguised as a girl anyways?"

"Like you could come up with anything better. And why I'm in position is none of your business, just be glad that you'll soon be Lady Sakura Uchiha." The pink haired girl suddenly felt the feeling of victory and pride. She wouldn't mind being addressed like that from now on.

"Hah! Take that Ino, you piggie!" Naruto raised a slender brow.

"Ino? You mean princess Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura nodded.

"That's right. She's my best friend rival. We both use to fight over prince Sasuke's affections until recently, she gave up on him, saying he was never going to marry and only continuing sleeping with local girls in the village. Prince Sasuke and I are such a perfect match for eachother--" 'Yadda yadda, girls talk so much.'

"Yes, as much as that sounds _interesting_, we have to get back down to the party."The blond reminded her.

"Ah, yes. Prince Sasuke must be worried sick about me." She got up and headed for the door. Naruto opened it, letting her royal ass pass first, following right behind her.

The silence was deadly on the way back to the ball. Sakura kept sending Naruto ugly looks, still unhappy about everything and he did his best not to snap at her. He admits that he lost his tempter back in the room. Almost as if he had a split personality and even if she is a girl but damn! Woman need to know when to shut up, especially this one.

When they got to the ball room, more people were dancing. The pink haired girl scanned the crowd for her prince only to see him dancing with her life long rival.

"Prince Sasuke!" She took off in their direction, in hopes to breaking their dance. Naruto sighed, scanning the place for Sai and Kurenai, only to find them in a different dark corner. While he made his way over to them, he started to notice the perverted looks the young and old people were giving him.

"Hey, why can't anyone please woman?"

"Because no one has a dick made of chocolate that ejaculates money." Kurenai responded, getting "Are you serious?" looks from the two teen boys beside her.

"Anyways, I see you have a new, _appropriate_, dress on." Sai commented, eyeing the blond closer while looking him up and down.

"Yea, I saw Princess Bitch in the hallway earlier." Kurenai sighed.

"Didn't TenTen warn you about her? To stay out of her way?"

"She came in my way! After that dance with the prince, he went to go greet some old farts so I talked to princess Hinata, went into one of the hallways then she suddenly came out of nowhere and went crazy on me."

"Ouch, how man finger nails were broken?" The red eye woman asked, scanning the room for any trouble.

"None actually. She tried choking and pushing me but failed pretty hard. Then she ripped the front of my dress and Sasuke took that grand exact moment to show up."

"What?!" Sai hissed lowly, trying not to draw any attention to them.

"Don't worry, he didn't find out. I covered up before he came, made up some bull shit excuse and dragged Sakura to my room."

"I hope you didn't put any moves on her." Kurenai warned but smirked when the blond made a sour face.

"I'd rather suck Sai's you-know-what before putting any moves on that psycho." The dark haired male snorted. "Anyways, I struck a deal with her. If she kept her fat mouth shut, I could get the prince to fall in love with her." Both guards raised their eye brows.

"And how exactly does dickless plan to do that?" Sai asked, a bored look on his face.

"Well if our regular plan works, the prince will be lost in his way of life so I told the spoiled princess that if she shows the _'loving'_ and _'caring' _side of her, being there for him, he'll fall in love with her."

"Ah I see. Kind of like hitting two birds with one stone. The princess keeps shut and the prince will discover misery for once in his life." Kurenai said, shifting around as she started to feel her feet ache. Naruto noticed this and frowned.

"Why don't you rest or take the night off if your tired?" The guards shook their heads.

"That's not allowed. When we took this job, we agreed to protect the prince no matter what so we must stay until he returns to his room." Sai explained.

"That's right. Even if he's a arrogant jerk, he's still our prince. What we are planning, we just want him a taste of his own medicine. After that, we have high hopes for him, hoping he'll take better control of things and not fool around." The female guard added. The blond nodded in understanding. His eyes to turned to the crowd of people, enjoying themselves. Most of the males enjoying themselves looking him him.

"They keep staring and it's pissing me off." Naruto felt like hiding behind the female guard, anything to hide away from prying eyes.

"Of course they are. You're comely and recherche. You don't see anybody with blue eyes and blond hair lately. There's even some rumours starting that your princess Ino's secret sister." Naruto had to let out a small laugh. What funny people. He turned back to the crowd and saw Sasuke trying to shake Sakura off his arm. He then felt a arm snake around his waist. The blond was about to yell at Sai but noticed this mans arm was more bulky. Gulping, he slowly turned around to see a fairly good looking man who looked to be in his mid twenties.

"Hrm, you're one of the prince Sasuke's whore's, are you not?" Naruto twitched.

"Whore? Ahah, oh no, we never slept together." He tried pulling back but the man's grip was iron.

"Never?! Wow, that must be a great improvement for him. Maybe he's waiting for some improvement in your chest, your flat as my back." The man reached a hand up and ran his fingers over the blonde's nipples. Naruto shivered and blushed, looking away with a frown on his face. _'What's with me getting worked up with every advance being made at me! Maybe I'm the pervert here!'. _Before the man could go further down, Sai put his hand on his wrist to stop him in time.

"I believe you had enough fun tonight." The man turned to glare at the black haired teen.

"What gives you the right to stop me?!"

"I have every right as prince Sasuke's personal body guard." Sai smirked when the man in front of him let his grip go on the blonde's waist which he gladly placed his own hands on. The dark haired teen gently pulled the smaller teen, pulling him back against his chest. When they were a safe enough distance, Naruto turned around to look at sigh, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Sai could swear he seen fox ears on his head, folded down and a tail between his legs.

"Why does these hings happen to me? Perverted things, strange things, anything!"

"Because you are a strange person. Rare eye and hair color. Everyone is going to want a piece of you." Anko said, walking up to the trio.

"Anko! What are you doing here?" The dark eyed woman scoffed.

"Well unlike the guards, maids do get breaks. I was tending to princess Hinata and Ino's needs while poor TenTen has Sakura." Naruto looked at her outfit and noticed it was..shorter then her regular one.

"What's with the outfit?" Anko blinked, looking down at the short maid outfit and grinned.

"This is what we get to wear at parties. Prince Sasuke said that pleases his male _'friends'_ deeply so he has us wear these. Pretty sexy, huh? If I was in charge, I would have every maid wear this!" Kurenai snorted and started up a girly conversation with the maid. Naruto's attention was drawn to the Uchiha across the room. He was startled to find the prince staring right back at him with a intense heated stare. _'Oh no! Did he see what that middle aged man did to me? Eh, why do I even care_.' The blond looked away but couldn't help looking back to see Sakura still clinging on him. She bent up to whisper something in his ear and whatever she told him, Naruto didn't like it because once she pulled back, he looked right back at the blond with a icy glare. Sasuke finally tore away from her grip and made his way over to the blond.

"Oh shit! Sakura whispered something into the bastards ear and now he looks pissed!" He tried his best to hide behind Sai, feeling a bit scared of the prince right now. Did Sakura tell him he was actually a male? When the prince arrived infront of the group, his glare intensified when it landed on his best male guard.

"Sai." He greeted.

"Prince Sasuke." Sai replied with a slight bow and moved out of the way, knowing if he didn't then he would get punished. "Traitor!" Naruto hissed under his breath to the other teen and looked at the prince in front of him with wary eyes.

"Naru, come with me please." When Sasuke started to walk away to one of the halls Naruto felt his heart rate go up. Did that bimbo really tell?! He silently followed, shoulders tensed and trembling.

When they got down the hallway, a good couple minutes away from the party, Sasuke pushed the blond against the wall, made a fist and punched the stone beside his head, making the wall crack a little.

"Starting explaining yourself." _'Oh shit.'_ Naruto thought.

"W-well it all started out one morning, I woke up and..arm..mirror..school..toilets..mirror.." The prince looked at the smaller teen with confused eyes.

"Mirror? Toilets? What are you talking about? I want to know why the hell you told Sakura that she is going to be "Lady Sakura Uchiha"! "

"Oh, heh, that." Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Well actually up in my room, she told me she was jealous when we danced together. Oh course you and the maids warned me to stay out of her way so I told her that if she showed you how perfect she can be, you'll marry her. Of course I didn't want to anger her, what if she killed me!" Lies.

"Oh, so you rather dump the problems on me then? Your soon-to-be king?"

"What? Oh, no! Of course not! I never intended.." He was silenced by a slender pale finger.

"Forget about that. Now, what I saw earlier with one of my friends was not a pleasing sight." Naruto groaned silently, he just had to see that!

"Yes..I tried my best to get out of his grip but it was really strong..but Sai helped me!" The prince still didn't look happy.

"You looked like you enjoyed being in another mans arms..except mine.." Naruto stared up into pools of darkness.

Did he sound..hurt? They both didn't speak a word as Sasuke brought his hand down from the wall and onto the blonds shoulders, tracing circles with his fingers, making the small teen below him shiver. The prince leaned down to close the distance between the two, pressing his lips against pink, full ones. It started out as a simple innocent kiss although it took the Uzumaki awhile to respond from shock, he slowly started to respond to the kiss. In moments the sweet kiss turned into a heated battle, both battling for territory, heavy panting and intakes of breath. Sasuke moved his skilled hands behind the blonds back, slowly prying down the offending zipper. Naruto then took that moment to pull back and push away the taller teen.

"Prince..I am feeling rather tired tonight so I'm going to retire to my room now.." Naruto couldn't believe how close he was to losing it. He couldn't believe he got lost in the moment! It had been so long since someone kissed and touched him like that, he actually ached to be touched again. The prince tried to lean down again to lure him into another kiss but he turned away, a blush on his cheeks.

"Please.." He pleaded which made Sasuke clench his jaw tightly.

"Fine." Sasuke stepped back, allowing room for the blond to leave.

Naruto walked quickly down the hall and once he was around the corner, out of the bastards sight, he made a run for it. He ran all the way to his room, not stopping for a moment to breath. He brushed past people from the party, sometimes knocking into them but never bothered stopping to apologize. The music from the ball was blaring, making the pictures on the walls vibrate. On the way up the stairs, Naruto tripped more then he would have liked, accidentally biting his lip when he came in contact with the cold stone floor. He took that moment to taste his own blood, finding the metallic taste rather nasty before getting up and proceeding back to his room. He slammed his door shut, harder then intended, heading straight for the closet. Slipping out of the dress, he pulled on a comfortable purple satin grown.

The blond had crawled into his bed, faintly listening to the music down in the dining room. Such bad taste. But soon enough his thoughts quickly rushed over to what happened between the prince and himself. It was so heated between them, Naruto wondered if he hadn't had stopped, how far would they have gone? 'Stop thinking about it, stupid! In the end you'll be jerking off!' He scolded himself. His thoughts then went to the deal he made with princess Sakura. At first it didn't bother him, anything so she wouldn't spill his secret, right? But he soon found out it was nagging him, he didn't know why but it felt like someone was poking his heart with a thousand needles. He regretted making such a deal, wishing he could have thought up something different that didn't involve the prince but that crazy woman seemed to have a one track mind. 'Why oh why did I make such a stupid deal!' He found out he didn't exactly hate the prince anymore, well not as much as before? But he found out he wants the prince to be seeking his attention, it was so fun playing around with the other teen, Naruto didn't mind at all. The expressions he would display at the blonde craziest excuses for why they can't sleep together, he found it funny and what to laugh but it would ruin his cover. No, he didn't love him, but he could possibly consider him almost a friend?

Shaking his head from such thoughts, Naruto adjusted his wig to make sure it wouldn't slip off during the night and let sleep claim him. Also failing to notice his bedroom door opened.

--

When he had chosen her from the streets, Sasuke expected her to be a helpless female, doing everything to gain attention. To sleep with him every moment possible, to baby him like other girls did, spoil and worship him. Instead it's like he got the devils right hand instead. The blond hadn't shown him any affection when he had interviewed her and even refused to sleep with him. After the crabs incident the blond kept making up more excuses why they couldn't sleep together and soon Sasuke found out she's been avoiding that, making him more curious then he would have liked. He wanted a easy lay, then kick her out before she could find out she's pregnant but instead he found it rather amusing with how many excuses she could make up.

The other two girls who were brought to the castle were going to find out sooner or later that they pregnant so he would have as much more fun with them before sending back to the village and finding two new girls to accompany his large bed. But he had yet to sleep with the rare blue eyed blond, believing it would be his first time sleeping with such a beautiful creature. Then that time he encountered her and Sai in the hall. His personal guard looked as if he could swallow the blond right up and that made him edgy somehow. He just excused it as not wanting sloppy seconds. Then just now at the party, watching as one of his trusted friends put his filthy hands on what was his made him a little mad but to see Sai touching what was his, _AGAIN_, made him down right pissed. After hearing Sakura whisper to him "Naru said she knew and promised me I was going to be Lady Sakura Uchiha! I'll be waiting for you my prince" made him want to laugh out loud and tell her to keep dreaming. But he guessed why the blond would have said that but decided to interrogate for the right answer.

When the prince settled his eyes on a certain blond, he found him chatting with the other guards and one of his best maids but those innocent blue eyes turned to look at him. He was unprepared for such an attack that his heart raced a little against his own will. So he decided to take her away from the others and question her in private. When he got her to a empty hall, asking what was the deal with princess Sakura, he didn't like what he heard. So Sasuke decided to try and test out those tempting lips, calling out his name. He didn't plan for it to be so innocent but for some reason he wanted to try and work it out slowly but that didn't work once the blond below him responded, it turned _extremely_ hot. Then the blue eyed angel stopped when Sasuke tried to unzip the offending dress, which made him anger. He was _so_ close!

After allowing the blond to go back to her room, he went back to the party, mingled before telling everyone he was retiring to his room. About 15 minutes later all the guests have left. The maids guided the princesses to their rooms since they would be staying for about a week before heading back home before going back down to the dining room to clean up the mess. The prince then, secretly, took off to the blonds room.

Sasuke creaked open the door, staring at the small slender sleeping form on the bed. He watched for awhile, enjoying the peaceful air. Things were going to get interesting now. He knew. He saw before the blond could cover up. He knew she was actually a he.

--

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I actually PLANNED on having Sasuke not finding out but changed my mind half way through LOL. Cause I planned on having him go emo shit when Naruto told him the truth, blah blah but I think we all had enough of a emo Sasuke! So with his royal ass knowing, we can have more perverted moments! :) Loads of thanks to my reviewers and readers! Much love to you all! -heart-

MissFap


	8. Completely Trapped

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: _**itachifangirl2424**_ HUGE HUGE Thanks for telling me about System Restore!! I never used it before so I didn't know about it! xD But this is only temp. Since my internet shuts down only for my comp every 3am in the morning.. ;-; I'm extremely sorry for the long wait too! I had almost finished the chapter on my moms laptop but she needed to take it out of town with her so I had to delete it and it made me so angry, I almost had it done D:. So this chapter may seem short or not all that great, I forgot mostly what I typed out and I died on the inside. xD Onto chapter 8 of Thin Glass!

Chapter 8 - Completely Trapped.

--

_There are many worlds but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny  
_

--

"UP AND AT 'EM, NARUTO!" Someone yelled right beside the blonde's poor ear. Naruto jolted, sitting up straight, his ear hurting from the loud yell. He glanced out his window, looking for the sun. It wasn't even past ten yet!! Growling, he turned to the person who disturbed his sleep so early in the morning. Seriously, there was just a party last night and he didn't get a very good sleep!

"Anko..What the hell are you doing waking me up so early in the morning?" The maid let a perverted smile play on her face with a light blush on her cheeks.

"You've done it Naruto!" She said excitedly, dancing towards the closet, opening the door and looking through the dresses. Naruto was confused.

"Uhm..what exactly did I do?" Anko peeped at him behind the closet doors, a dirty look in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb now! You have finally caught the prince in your clutches!" She pulled out several dresses and brought them over to the bed to lay them out. Naruto chocked on the saliva he was swallowing.

"How did I do that?! I didn't even do anything!" Anko gave him another dirty look, which he was starting to hate.

"Like I said, don't play dumb! Some maids said they saw you and the prince locking lips in the hall. They also said he almost molested you, good thing he didn't take off that dress. Makes me curious though, would he have never cared about the thing between your legs?" The blond blushed a nice shade of pink. This was not needed so early in the morning!

"Anyways: He started, wanting to change the subject. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be..cleaning or doing whatever maids do?"

"I'm here on prince Sasuke's command. He asked me to dress you up for a date! This is what I meant when I said you've done it! Now in no time he will fall more in love with you and bang! You end it and that will be the end of the high and oh mighty Sasuke!" Anko did a little cheer while Naruto sunk his head into his hands.

"A date..I'm going on a date with a guy..never been on one in so long. And I believe that if I'm going on this date, _I_ will be the one to pick what I wear, your choice in clothes is a little..weird." He scrunched up his nose, looking at the dress Anko had picked out for him. That was like a face cloth, it barely covered anything!

"Fiiiine," She huffed, heading out the door. "Then I'll just leave you to your business and do what maids do. By the way, he said to be ready in half an hour." The door shit behind her silently, letting Naruto have time to think for himself._ 'Great, I have a bloody half an hour to pretty myself up for a friggen date. Life is just so peachy. And what does she mean by that I "got him"? If anything he's probably going to try and get into my beautiful boxers. Although..that kiss yesterday..Bah!' _

_  
_  
Naruto got out of bed and headed toward his closet, ignoring the dresses on his bed since they were all skimpy. What was left in the closet was more appropriate clothes. _'Stupid Anko.' _He pulled out a tube smock maxi dress, looking at it quickly to make sure it wouldn't give anything away. He slipped out of the nightgown and into the dress, heading over the mirror to check himself out. The dress had color-blocks of the colors white, red and black. The dress itself reached down to his knees, giving off a nice wave at the end. Bending down, he started looking at the shoes that were at the bottom of the closet, pulling out a simple brown pair of sandals since his feet were still kind of sore from last nights party. He took off his wig and started to detangle the knots it made over night. _'Why can't anything be simple?'. _A knock from the door almost made the poor blonde's heart stop. He put the wig back on at lightening speed, muttering a weak 'Come in'.

"Hey, I heard you were going on a--Eh, what's with your wig, it's all sloppy." TenTen entered through the door. Naruto looked as if he was ready to cry. If that was anyone else, besides Kakashi, Kurenai, Sai or Anko, he would have escaped through the mirror faster then Sasuke could get here.

"I was trying to detangle it until I heard a knock from my door so it sent me in a mini frenzy and this was the best I could do with it. If I didn't respond, and it wasn't you, it would have seem suspicious." The brown haired girl nodded.

"I'll fix it for you. I heard from Anko, that you are going on a date with the prince so I thought I would come with my makeup kit and a necklace." _'I'm becoming gayer by the day.' _Naruto thought to himself. The young maid had settled herself on the bed, patting the spot between her legs. Naruto made his way over and sat in front of her, trying not to fidget at she fixed his wig and put small pigtails at the side, still leaving plenty of hair flowing down. She took out a sterling silver necklace that had a small tear drop, made from a diamond, hanging off it and placed it around her friends neck. "This is my gift to you. It was given to me from my mother a long time ago, before the sickness, cancer, took her. I give this to you as a thanks for helping us." TenTen spoke softly, turning Naruto around. He felt touched that she would give her such a precious item. He would surely treasure it. She took out her makeup kit and started applying red eyeshadow and black eyeliner. After she was done, she pushed the other teen in front of the mirror.

"I..look like.."

"A real lady." TenTen finished, smiling proudly at her work of art. She had the blond do a small turn for her, nodding in approval. "You better get going. The prince will meet you down at the entrance." She wished him all the good luck in the world because he'll probably need it. Naruto took his sweet time getting the to gates, stopping every once in awhile, deciding if he should just fake those things girls get once a month, where it seems like someone whacked them with a axe on their crotch to make them bleed like hell for four days or so. But..blood was needed for that..and he couldn't cut himself because then that would hurt and all. The walk to the gates was suffocating the blond with every step. When he did arrive there, he saw a handsomly dressed Sasuke. The prince had worn huge dark sunglasses, probably to hide his idenity, a normal black shirt white pants. 'Hm, probably orders those clothes from other lands since I never saw people in the village where anything like it..' The prince gave an annoyed looked towards Naruto.

"You're late." It was clear that the prince didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I'm sorry." He really wasn't, he just couldn't think up a lie right now.

"Whatever. Let's go." He grabbed onto Naruto's hand and lead him into the carriage. The ride to the village seemed to be going slow, making the blond twitch whenever they hit a bump in the road.

"What exactly are we going to do on the date?" He couldn't think of anything else to talk about so it might as well be this. The village wasn't huge or anything so what was there to do?

"We're going to do what all couples do." The blond swore he would have choked if he was chewing or drinking something. Couples?! The ride was silent for the rest of the way. Naruto just decided to look out the carriage window since there was nothing else to look except for the teen across him but that wasn't very exciting at the moment. Once they arrived, Sasuke had took the effort to rush out his side of the door and offered to help his blond date out. Naruto placed his hand into slightly larger ones, a blush gracing his face.

_'I'm not a girl dammit!'_ He told him self. _'You're a man but I'll treat you like a lady.' _Sasuke smirked to himself, grabbing onto Naruto's waist, supporting him out of the carriage. After getting out, the smaller teen scooted away a bit from the prince, clearly fearful of such a display.

"It's only 10:30am so how about we go by a local tavern and get some brunch?" Naruto nodded meekly. Usually he was the one deciding where to go but he guessed things change. They entered a large tavern close to the outskirts of the town. Wooden floor, chairs, tables and a huge stage. They took a table for two and got menus. After awhile they ordered, the waitress sending a wink to the prince, obviously not knowing who he really was, wrote down their orders and took their menus.

"Uhm..if you don't mind me asking, I thought the princesses were going to be staying for a week? Shouldn't you be..y'know, spending time with them?" Naruto asked, trying to strike up a conversation since the prince's stare was making him nervous.

"For a day or two they like to explore the villages close by then usually after that I spend my time with them, making sure our ties are kept tightly together." Sasuke explained. The blond nodded in understanding. People throughout the tavern were whispering among each other, staring at Sasuke. Naruto started to feel even more nervous then before and looked down at the table to avoid the stares. The prince chuckled, gaining Naruto's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"The stares becoming a bit too much for you, hm? That wouldn't be good if I choose you to be my bride since more people would stop to stare." Naruto forced himself not to blush, like hell he would become a bride!

"Well if we're getting stares, I'm guessing that this doesn't happen a lot, does it?"

"Smart. That's true, this is in fact, the first time I ever taken any girl, from the castle, on a date. _Something_ about you drags me in and I can't seem to untangle myself from the web of mystery you put up." The blond felt his face flush, fingers playing with the fabric of the dress.

"O-oh really? Well I'm just an ordinary girl.."

"If so then how about answering some questions?" At that, the blond wanted to burst out laughing, remembering something he did a couple months ago. He was sitting in the police station, being questioned non-stop. The police officer asked over and over why he had gone to a rave, stole peoples glow sticks while they were waving them around and ran. Naruto himself didn't know why, but it was pretty damn funny.

"Questions..alright, but nothing too personal." He decided to play this little game the prince had set up. The waitress came by, setting their food down, staring longingly at the prince before walking away.

"Alright. Question one. Where are you really from?" Naruto paled. Didn't expect that one. Got to expect the unexpected! "I mean, if you lived here your whole life, I"m pretty sure I would notice someone as pretty as you."

"Ah, well, I use to live in the mountains with my parents but after they died I traveled here to live with my grandma."

"The mountains in the North or the East?"

"Uhh..North?"

"Ah, so that explains why Princess Hinata seemed to know you."

"Eh, yea, that's it." _'This might be harder then I thought..'_ Naruto thought, picking up the silver fork, stabbing into his pancakes and placing it into his mouth.

"Alright, second question. Are you a virgin?" Sasuke smirked, watching the blonde's eyes widen and choke on his food.

"What -cough- in the hell?! -Hack- What kind of question is that?! I said nothing personal!"

"True but I am king and IF I were to pick you to be my bride, I must know everything about you, yes?"

"Well..I suppose so.." _'No! I'm not a virgin! I screwed my ex like there was no tomorrow but she was such a snobby bitch that cheated on me so I screwed her one last time then right after I told her we're through. But..I never had anal before..-shiver'._

"Yea, I'm a virgin." The prince's smirked widened.

"Interesting. Okay, number three. Why won't you sleep with me?" _'Come one, spill your secret, you got to some time.'_ Sasuke thought, staring at the blond, his eyes piercing through the other. Naruto felt the intensity of the stare and tried to look elsewhere.

"Well..because it's not right. Sleep with you to prove I love you? That isn't right. Sex should be saved after marriage for people who love each other. If I love you and sleep to prove I love you, that wouldn't be fair to me because I wouldn't know if you loved me the same way and for all I know you could kick me out the very next day." Sasuke's eyes widen. This..beautiful _peasant_ saw through his plan.

"So if your not interested in me and only want for my body, I would like to live back in the village with my grandma. Then hopefully find a man who will really love me for who I am and not my body." Naruto regretted saying all those words after seeing the look in the princes eyes. Jealousy. Cold hard green jealousy flared through those gorgeous dark eyes.

"Like hell I would do that. I am the prince, soon to be king, and I will do whatever I want with you." Naruto shivered, the words dripped with venom.

"Uhm..question four?"

"Question four. What do you miss the most?" Sasuke knew the blond was trying to change the subject so he did his best to calm down and continue on with his game.

"Well, besides my grandma and parents, I would have to say my school, job..and friends." Naruto thought sadly of his friends in his original world. Seeing them for only one day wasn't enough. No doubt they would visit everyday to make sure he doesn't pull another disappearing act but oh boy, are they in for a surprise when they don't find him there. And school, he remembered Gaara skipping so many times they almost kicked the redhead out so Shikamaru and Naruto had to do everything in their power to drag the teen to school. _'I'm probably kicked out already. Unless Neji or someone told them that I disappeared or something..and my job...I'm so fired..' _

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed, causing the blond to break away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I can see that." Sasuke actually didn't mind the dazed looked on the blonde's face, it sort of made him look innocent.

"School and a job..I never heard of a lady learning besides princess Hinata." The blond looked shocked.

"You mean it's not normal for woman to get a education here? Where I'm from, girls are probably more successful then men. They go to school, learn and get jobs to support themselves." Now it was the dark haired teen to look shocked.

"But..that isn't right! Woman shouldn't have to learn. They stay home, cook, clean and sew!"

"Well not this one." Naruto growled. Here he was, defending woman all over when all he use to was dis them. No, he didn't hate woman, they were, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. But it's true, now a days woman are starting to rise higher then men. Naruto had to give them plenty of credit for making it through the hard times.

"Where I'm from, woman are equals with men. And I will not marry someone who believes otherwise."

"You so sure about that? I could force you to marry me, then you would have to obey everything I do, like a good little housewife. Clean, cook, sex."

"Be careful what you wish for. When it's granted, I might disappear." It went silent between them. Sasuke didn't like the feeling behind those words. They decided to finish up their food before heading out of the tavern.

"What's next on the list?" Naruto asked, looking around the village. Villagers bowed to the king respectfully as he passed by, offering food and knick-knacks to him, which he rejected politely.

"Let's just walk around while I ask more questions."

"There's more?" Naruto groaned.

"Now now, let this date be a good sign that I might pick you to be my bride."

"Yea, okay, just continue with the questions." The blond sighed. Even more people seemed to stare at them out here. A little girl run up to them, clutching onto Naruto's dress.

"Miss, are you a fairy?!" She asked, staring up at the teen with wide eyes. Naruto stared back with wide eyes that matched hers. Sasuke chuckled when an elderly woman came running from behind her shop stand to retrieve the young girl.

"Forgive me, my lord! I promise it won't happen again! If you decide to punish her, please, punish me instead, I will take all the blame!" The woman wailed,kneeling on the ground with her forehead pressed into the dirt. The little girl looked worriedly at her mother, suddenly feeling bad for acting out of line.

"Please rise, it's alright. When one of my villagers compliments my may soon-to-be wife to be a fairy, it is the highest of all compliments." Sasuke said. showing a small smile to the older woman as she raised her head, eyes wide with shock.

"T-thank you my lord!" She got up and dragged her daughter back behind her shop stand, hoping to avoid punishment if the prince ever had second thoughts.

"Well that was interesting." Sasuke said.

"Fairy? She called me a fairy?" Naruto said more to himself then the teen beside him. Fairy, back in his world, means gay and whatnot. He remembered last year he got called a fairy boy by some street thugs. Gaara happened to be with I'm at the time and nearly beat the thugs to death.

"You haven't heard of a fairy before?" Sasuke sounded surprise.

"Uh..I..heard stories about them from my parents but that's about it."

"Come with me." The prince grabbed onto the blonde's small slender wrist and started to drag him out of the village.

"Where are you taking me?" The dark haired teen turned his head slightly and smiled a smile that said 'you'll see'.

It took them ten minutes to walk of the village, the opposite direction of the castle. They walked over a small bridge that had a small stream under it. _'The water looks pretty clean out here..' _Naruto thought, thinking it was unusual since most streams in his world were pretty dirty. They had to walk through thorns, which caused scratches on the blonde's legs and rips in his dress. _'Ugh, and this was probably the best dress in the dresser too!' _After a couple more thorn bushes, they reached the most beautiful clearing Naruto had ever saw. There was a forest with the greenest color he ever saw, a sparkling water pond. The grass was neatly cut and blew gently in the summer breeze. It was a peaceful area without a cloud in site. _'Weird..I could have swore there was white puffy clouds in town..'_

"Welcome to the Mythical Forrest. The home of the fairies." Sasuke said, walking over to the pond, kneeling down and putting his hand in to scoop up some water to bring to his lips and drink.

"Mythical..wait, what? You mean ACTUAL fairies live here?!" The crouched teen smirked, getting back on his feet.

"Yes. The water here is even better then the water in the village so I drink some every time I come here. A lot of people believe that the fairies are just rumours since they haven't seen them before. Sometimes villagers create stories of fairies, making them small as a pop can but in reality, they are the same height as any human. There's different kinds of fairies as well. Good, bad, battle, defence, magic, young, old, ones that come out in day but about 90 of them only come out at night. People even camped out at night here, waiting for them to come out but they never saw anything. You have to gain their trust first, which is hard.

Fairies are probably the most beautiful creatures in this world, so that little girl back in the village must have mistaken you for one. It's also rumoured that fairies walk among us, the daylight ones but they disguise themselves. The only thing they can't disguise is their hair and eyes, which is abnormal colors, another reason why the little girl mistaken you. If you capture a fairy, then they will bow down to you and do whatever you order them to do. I've been trying to catch one for a couple years now but no luck." Naruto listened carefully, suddenly feeling excited. He would definitely take his digital camera next time and try to capture those tricky fairies on camera for his friends!

"So if you haven't seen one and only heard rumours, what makes you believe they are real?"

"Princess Hinata. She has TWO fairies. One male and female, they are both in love with each other so no one can't separate them. No one but the Hyuuga family knows how she got a hold onto them, when I tried asking her before she just smiled and walked away. It's known that they served the Hyuuga's for a couple hundred years, rumours that those fairies were waiting for Hinata-hime to be born. All very strange." 'Yea, your world is pretty strange, huh?' Naruto thought. They stood in silence for awhile longer, taking in the beautiful scene before them.

"I guess we should head back to the castle now." Sasuke took a hold of the blonde's hand and started leading them back the way they came.

"So soon?" The smaller teen couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, making the other teen smirk.

"Sadly yes, I have meetings to attend this afternoon. Things are pretty bad the Netherlands and the Four Kingdoms. Akatsuki, a group, runs the Netherlands and there's word coming from other kingdoms that they are starting to invade our territories so I have a feeling that war is going to break out soon." Naruto couldn't respond to that. War was never a good thing and it was not a topic to take lightly to. Once they had gotten into the village, a carriage had been summoned to take them back to the castle. Sasuke asked simple questions on the way, such as his favourite color, number, what kind of weather he liked, day or night, sun or moon, stars or starless, color or black and what and so on. Once they arrived, Sasuke helped the blond out, much to his protests.

"This will probably be the last time I seen you until Friday. The meetings last ten times longer then dinners and the days I have to spend with the princesses. They too will be attending the meetings but that's different for socializing, it's strategies." He chuckled darkly.

"Is it alright if I visit my grandma until then? I kind of miss her." Naruto lied easily.

"Of course, just be sure to be back by Friday." Naruto nodded and waved good bye to the. 'So simple.' He grinned madly. He was going to take this time to go back to his world, get his camera and tell his oh so disbelieving friends that he'll prove to them he's not on drugs! Come back, take a couple snap shots, maybe some with himself in it, take it back and ta-da! The blond practically skipped merrily back to the room, doing twirls here and there. He stopped in front of the mirror, forgetting about the ripped dress and disheveled wig. 'Gotta bring a extra set of clothes..' He reminded himself, knowing that if his friends saw him in another dress, they'll know something is not going on right in his head.

"Well, I don't look that bad, for a girl." Naruto winked at himself in the mirror and started to dance to one of of his favourite songs while singing it.

"I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on! I wanna make you horny but I can't get it up! I wanna make some money but I don't want no job! I wanna make your horny but I can't get it up!"

"_Verrrrry_ entertaining there, Naruto." The blond whipper around and saw TenTen there, laughing while a smirking Sai stood by her.

"Hello?! Haven't you two heard of _'knocking before entering'_?!" Naruto's face flushed as he glared at the two teens.

"What? And miss this? Not a chance!" TenTen barked, unusual for the girl but she couldn't hold in her laughter, her arms clutching onto her sore stomach.

"Well what brings you two here?"

"We just want to tell you that you'll be alone most of the week. The high all mighty prince has us working double time for his war meetings and for the princesses." The brown haired girl explain after containing her laughter.

"Oh, well that's fine." 'No, it's perfect!' "Uhm..about the war, do the princesses actually join in them?"

"They have to," Sai said, leaning against the door frame to get comfortable. "They are, after all, soon-to-be queens. They have to rule and watch over their lands, people, keep them from harm. Akatsuki attacked once before, only a small group but it did a lot of damage to all kingdoms. So soldiers are training twice as hard for any upcoming wars. Prince Sasuke hates Akatsuki beside.."

"His brother is in that group, the guy who murdered the entire Uchiha clan." Naruto finished, remembered reading a paragraph about Uchiha Itachi going ape shit one night and killing every single Uchiha, leaving Sasuke to live.

"That's correct," Sai nodded. "It's actually a joy to see all four rulers in battle, I have seen them up close and personal at what they cant do. Princess Hinata specializes in magic, powerful barriers to hold off enemies for quiet awhile and healing. She's mostly off the battle grounds healing the wounded but when she is on them, you better stay out of her path, her magic attacks such as Moon Ray leaves humongous holes in the ground. She is the most powerful sorcerer in all of the land. Princess Sakura specializes in speed planning. She's the fastest speed planner ever. If she can pin point where the enemy is, she can form plans in five minutes or less. _'Oh ho! Shikamaru, if only you can meet your match right now_.' Princess Ino specializes in dragons. 'Oh god..more mystical creatures..' Her family made a some sore of blood bond with the Dragons in the mountains hundreds of years ago. They have fire, water, holy and magic dragons. Both air dragons and ground. In the Netherlands, they also have dragons but they are much darker and evil then the ones in the Yamanaka lands. Air Dragons are probably the strongest. The holy dragons cooperate with Princess Hinata. They let the sounded ride on their back, back to the healing camp. Also if they are about to be attack, they set up holy shields around themselves. It's very hard to break too. Magic dragons are probably most useful, they use magic attacks just like humans do but they use it to fight the darker dragons. And lastly, Prince Sasuke specializes in brute strength. His men are trained to the core so a couple of arrows to the back or a spear to the shoulder won't bring them down."

Naruto started are the dark haired teen in disbelief, believing that was probably the longest he ever talked. This life or death stuff probably thrills him.

"So..then you and Anko are with him on the battlefield, fighting with swords and stuff?"

"That's correct. Most our weapons are made from volcano lava so they won't break easily."

"I see."

"Hey maybe if your lucky, maybe you can join the war." TenTen joined in.

"You can't be serious.." Naruto was pretty sure he'd step into a land mine before cutting someones head off.

"Why not? With you putting magic into your feet for speed, it'd be great." The blond was just about to ask how she knew that but remembered about how fast the rumours spread around here about a pervert thief.

"Well the prince would never allow it. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want his precious soon-to be carrier to get hurt." Sai almost sounded jealous and angry but he seemed to be hiding it well. "Plus he's not that experienced. So what if she can a little bit of magic into her feet, it won't be enough by people who practiced in that field more then him." TenTen sighed. _'Poor Sai_.' She thought, seeing his annoyed expression confirmed that he had heard of the date.

"Well we must be going now. We'll see you in a couple days, Naruto!" She gave him a smile and a small wave, pushing the dark haired teen out with her. Naruto silently thanked her, feeling silently uncomfortable around the taller teen.

"Well, it's time to go home." He told himself, walking in front of the mirror. He placed his hands on the thin sheet of glass, like many times before, chanted to himself the most thing he wanted to see at that moment, was his friends. The familiar blue glow appeared around his hands and he let himself fall through.

"Oof!" The blond landed, face first, onto the wooden floor. And you know how it was suppose to feel good when you got home? Well once Naruto opened his eyes, he could only feel his mouth open wider. All around his apartment was those tape tags of "DO NOT ENTER" written over and over again. There was plastic over his sheets, t.v, computer, EVERYWHERE! He started to feel his brain go numb, a sense of panic stung at his head.

"What the hell is going on.." He stood up and opened his night table drawer.

"Who the hell took my cell phone!" Going out into his living room, while ripping all the "DO NO ENTER" signs on his way there, he picked up the phone and dialed Neji's cell number. It took two rings before someone picked up.

_"Hyuuga Neji here."_

"Neji!"

_"..What the..Naruto?"_

"Yes! What the hell happened to my apartment?!"

_"Where the hell did you disappear to this time?!"_

-

"Eh..uhm.."

"_On Monday, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba and myself went back to your apartment to check if your okay but guess what? Your missing. AGAIN! What the hell is all that about?!"_

"-Sigh- I went to the other world! The one I was talking about! I came back to get my camera to take pictures for you guys!"

_"Oh hell no, your on drugs, I know it. I'm coming over there. Right now."_ A dial tone followed soon after. Naruto waited for a while five minutes before there was a knock on his door. Before he could get up, it opened with bang, revealing all of four of his friends.

"Uh, hi guys." He tried to act innocent but they all shared a annoyed/angry/pissed off look.

"Kiba, Gaara, go!" Shikamaru commanded the two. They both ran after the frightened blond, pinning him down and tying his wrists together.

"Noooo! What the hell are you doing?!" He wailed, trying to get his slender hands out of the bonds but it was too tight.

"Come on, let's go to Gaara's place." Neji lead them all, and a protesting Naruto, out of the room, out of the building and into the black stretch limousine. At some time during the ride to Gaara's apartment, Shikamaru had stuffed one of Naruto's girly socks into his mouth since the blond kept screeching like a dying animal. Within moments they arrived to the shabby place, climbing up mountains or stairs before getting to the thirteenth floor.

"1308..1308..13-ah." Kiba said, stopping in front of the red heads apartment door. Gaara took out his key, flawlessly put it into the keyhole, a small twist and kick, the door opened. The place looked pretty much the same as the blonde's, despite it looking all gloomy on the outside except the walls were painting black. Predictable Gaara. They all brought Naruto to a guest room. A room which Naruto hated staying in when he slept here. This room had no windows. After getting in, Gaara stood by the door so the blond couldn't escape. Kiba took out the frilly sock, looking at it with disgust before tossing it the song.

"Explain yourself. Now." Shikamaru ordered.

"I'm pretty sure Neji explained it to you guys before coming to my abused apartment." Naruto growled, sitting on the comfortable bed what was soon to become his prison bed.

"He told us you were tripping on the phone." Kiba snorted.

"Tell them what you told me, Naruto." Neji said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine. On Monday I bought a new mirror cause I shattered my other one. So as soon as I brought it home, I went into the other world. I came back tonight because the text book prince Sasuke is going to be busy until Friday so I thought I would come back to this world, grab my digital camera, go back, take pictures, come back and prove to you guys I'm not crazy OR on drugs!" Naruto shot a glare towards the Hyuuga but he ignored it. It was silent for no less then a minute before Shikamaru spoke.

"Kiba, grab that mirror on the dress and the one in the bathroom." Kiba did so without a complaint. The blond felt himself panic for the second time that day.

"What are you guys doing?! I could prove it to you right now, _again_, that I'm not crazy! I know how to get there now, the last time I only wanted to show you guys I can go through but what I really have to do is believe what I want to see on the other side!" They weren't listening. Kiba had taken the mirrors out of the apartment.

"Naruto," Gaara started. "When we went to check up on you on Monday since you were not a school our your job, you were not there. We called police and investigators to track you down, that explains all that crap back in your apartment." The others nodded.

"Naruto..is there anything you want to tell us? Your wearing yet another dress..and a wig..do you want a sex change?" Neji asked worriedly.

"No!" Naruto wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, this was getting ridiculous!

"Any drugs you taking but can't stop? Problems you can't tell us?" I can get out family shrink to help you out.." The Hyuuga continued.

"I'm completely fine! Just give me a camera, those damn mirrors and I'll be back in five minutes tops!"

"Looks like he won't spill today guys. Let's go." Shikamaru yawned, getting tired of the blonde's loud voice.

"Alright. Naruto, Gaara will give you food three times a day with desert after supper, a couple books, a cell phone when your ready to tell us your feelings and there's a t.v in here to keep up with what's going on in the world." Naruto couldn't believe this was happening.

"And..guy clothes as well..or would you prefer my sister, Temari, go shopping in the women's section at Wal-Mart for you?" Gaara said boredly, letting the other two teens step out.

"Gaara, guy clothes is just fine." The red head nodded, shutting the door. A soundless 'click' could be heard, indicating that the door had been locked. Naruto let a trembling laugh. He couldn't believe his luck. Or his friends. What if they kept him here forever? They couldn't do that! They wouldn't! Would they..? Who knows anymore. Maybe it was better this way, to forget the other place ever existed and go on living like a normal teenager. Finish school, go to university, get a supportive girl or boyfriend, get a good job, live old and die old. He wouldn't have to worry about magic again, getting caught for having a penis while in a dress and most of all, he wouldn't have to worry about that prince that has a sharp stick high ups his rear. The prince the tries to sleep with him, flirts with him, does perverted things to him, the prince that seems fragile sometimes yet hides his feeling. The guy who slowly started to matter to Naruto, the dork who tries to woe the blond. He wouldn't have to worry about all that ever again.

Naruto lifted his hand and pulled off the wig. He lowered his head so his head would shadow his eyes as he let the stream of tears roll down his cheeks.

--

A/N: Sorry for not getting this out sooner! And I'm sorry that it's so short too! ;-; But it's better then nothing, right? Take this as my "I'm am so geabaetbvaefvs sorry!!" gift w w w . s 5 3 0 . p h o t o b u k e t . c o m / a l b u m s/ d d 3 4 9 / m i s s f a p / All that but without the spaces! xD It's pictures I 'tired' drawing of 'Naru' D: If that link doesn't work, say so in a review or PM! ALSO! People who reviewed for that thing I posted up and still want to review but can't, I'll acceot PM's! ;D I love long reviews! :) And new friends! ;D

Mirssfap


	9. Broken? I think not!

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: There is a lot of time skipping in this chapter! Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing but I gotta get up for he first day of school in four hours. xD

Chapter 9 - Broken? I think not!

It had been two weeks since Naruto was locked up in the room. He was only let out two or three times for fresh air, with all his friends guards the doors and windows of course. The first day was hell. Naruto kept banging on the door, colorful words coming out of his foul mouth, threats, curses. The second day was worse, he trashed the place. They had to replace the TV and repair the walls themselves. The third day, he tried to act like the they were right about the drugs but damn Shikamaru for being so smart, he saw right through the poor blonde's plan. Fourth and fifth day he was a little worn out but he didn't give up. Sixth and seventh day, he completely gave up banging on the door and just swore very loudly every five minutes. The next seven days were the most silent, Gaara was almost tempted to just let the poor teen out of that room but the others would throw a fit. The red head would check up on his friend from time to time, thinking he somehow escaped but every time he peeked through the door, the blond would just be sitting there on the edge of the bed, watching the TV with wide eyes and no expression. On Friday after school and work, every had gathered at Gaara's flat, checking if their friend is read to confess.

"Are you sure it's safe to check just yet? I mean, he tricked us once before, right?" Kiba spoke quietly to the other teens, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear their conversation.

"There's no need to worry, Shikamaru would be able to tell us if he's lying or not. Plus it's been two whole weeks. He has to get back to school and his job sometime." Neji leaned against the white wall, glancing over his friends who nodded in approval.

"This is all so troublesome." The lazy teen yawned and layed down on the beaten up sofa.

"Oh yea? You're not the one who had to listen to the constant banging and swearing for almost a whole week." Gaara growled out.

"You rarely sleep anyways, raccoon boy." Kiba snorted and ignored the murderous glare the red head sent him.

"Enough," Neji sighed, for the tenth time that day. "Let's just open the door, see how he's doing. If he seems to be under control, we let him out and have a life again, if he pulls anything, leave him for another week." They all glanced at one another before nodding and heading towards Naruto's prison. Gaara knocked softly at the door.

"Naruto, we're coming in now." Once the door was fully opened and lights turned on, they couldn't believe what they saw or what they had done.

--

"Dammit! And they call themselves friends!" Naruto had just been locked up in the room he had hated after Gaara had showed it to him. Naruto then convinced himself that this was all a joke, they would open it up in ten, twenty minutes and say "Haha! Got you sucker!" But it never came. So he did what he did best. He swore. He swore and thrashed at the door. The second day he picked up the TV and had thrown it at the walls, hoping it would make a hole for his escape but that didn't work. All his friends ended up typing him to the bed post while they got a new TV in there and patched the walls up poorly. They would also let him out once in awhile, to get some fresh air in his system but when he glanced towards the door, he would see Gaara standing guard, then a peek to the window and he would see Neji standing there, guarding as well. The third day, he thought up a plan but it had failed. He had told that his friends that he had been taking drugs and went to parties, that why he was never home. He was so close until that damned Shikamaru saw through his lie! Slowly the blond grew tired of swearing and banging against the door, so he just decided to read, he knew his friends couldn't keep him here forever.

When he flipped on the TV, it was Tuesday again, a week had passed. Still, he wouldn't lose faith. He kept switching channels, finding nothing to his interest. So he would just think about when his friends would really let him get close to a mirror to prove himself once more. The mirror. That stupid thing that caused him all this trouble. But was it worth it? Meeting Sasuke and everyone else, was it work it?

"Was it even real?" By now Naruto was staring blanking at the TV, killing brain cells as he thought if the mirror was real or not. There was a time when he couldn't go through and that was when he was with his friends. All the other times he could go through. Did he go out to a party, take drugs, imagined seeing everything on the other side of the mirror? But then when he tried showing his friends he wasn't on drugs? Was it all just fake? A dream? Prince Sasuke was part of his drugged delusions, he wasn't real. Everything else, fairies, Sai, Hinata, crazy ass bitch Sakura, all fake. Naruto told this to himself everyday, all day, drilling it into his head. It was just all one dream. And his friends doing this, they just care about him, want to protect him from hurting himself with the drugs further.

He heard the door creak up and the lights were turned on. He didn't so much as blink as his eyes painfully adjusted to the bright light. Four blurry figures stood at the door, coming over to the corner the blond was in, slowly. "Naruto?" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"K..Kiba?" His throat was dry yelling out threats from last week and not using his voice much this week. He could clearly now see his friends, all around him, eyes filled with concern and regret. Naruto hugged his knees tighter to his chest and felt a few single tears roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I've been bad and stupid. I HAVE been taking drugs. The stress from school, my job..I couldn't take it all, I had to escape, I hated being alone. I left my apartment, hoping to just find sometime alone but instead I found a party down in the ugly part of the city. Some people invited me inside the house, offered me drugs, everything. At first I rejected but they told me it would make all my problems slip away. Slowly bit by bit, I started taking more drugs, I would party all day and night, ignoring school and my job. Please, I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." By now Naruto's eyes were watered heavily. Neji turned to Shikamaru.

"Yea..he's fine.." The Nara didn't know what else to say. He thought that this would be another trick but the dead look in his friends eyes told him otherwise. They had broken him. Kiba had helped the blond get up off the floor, almost falling to the floor himself when the smaller teen had trouble gaining his balance. They all left the place, taking Naruto back to his apartment to change into his own clothes so they could go back to school, explain things then head over to his job and do the same there.

When Naruto entered his apartment, all the "do not enter" were gone, as was the plastic all over his things. He went to his room, surprised that his friends didn't take away the body mirror away.

"Maybe..just one more time.." He told himself, walking over to the thin glass. Getting to his knees, he placed his hands onto the mirror. But nothing happened. He didn't believe the other world was there, it was all some fairytale that happened while he was on drugs. Laughing pathetically, he picked himself off the ground and walked over to his bathroom to have a quick shower. Being locked up in that sadistic room for two weeks made him feel dirty, even if it had a bathroom, it felt gross. Ten minutes later, Naruto emerged from the bathroom, hot steam coming out through the door. Drops of water fell onto toned tanned skin, sliding down the blonde's hard chest, then to his flat stomach and lastly to his towel, the fabric soaking up it up. Walking over to the oak dresser, Naruto pulled out a light blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Sheesh, those bastards, feeding me such disgusting food, as if they got it from the hospital or something." The blond mummbled to himself, eyes widening when a small laugh came from his door.

"Well it's glad to see you're going back to your normal self again." Neji had a almost sad smile on his face, eyes furrowed.

"Neji, jeez, don't sneak up on me like that." The smaller teen put his hand over his beating heart.

"Aha, sorry. Just wanted to check up on you, make sure you haven't been taking those drugs anymore and..everyone, we were afraid we had broken you. You seemed like you lost your soul back in that room." Naruto snorted.

"Yea, I was out of it for awhile, but I recover quickly! Now let's go to school, get me back in, go see Jiraiya, talk to that pervert and you guys better buy me a decent meal! The stuff Gaara gave me tasted like bison crap!" Neji couldn't help but let out another small laugh.

"You sure do recover quickly. Well once you get your shoes on we can get going, my limo is outside waiting. I'll phone the others and tell them to pick a restaurant for us." Naruto nodded, agreeing to the plan and slipped into a pair of brown sandals. They both headed out the apartment door, with the blond locking it behind him.

--

"And so the principal gave me more then sixty pages of homework from EACH subject, telling me to finish it by the end of the month! Then the old bag said "Once you have completed this task I won't show your class skipping on your record." Jeez, Tsunade will never give me a break!" Naruto imitated his principal, earning laughs from his friends.

"But that's where your wrong, stupid!" Kiba snorted, cutting into his pork before taking a bite. "She's actually going EASY on you! On anyone else, she wouldn't even allow back into the school since it is an elite one." Shikamaru nodded.

"That's true, just be thankful she favours you and don't cause anymore problems for those around you, troublesome." Now it was Naruto's time to snort.

"Well Jiraiya didn't go easy on me. He said I have to do two full freaking weeks of work."

"Naruto, we all know you have more then enough money in your bank account. And if you someone spend it all one day in the candy store, you can always come to me for money." Neji sipped at his ginseng tea.

"Neji, dude, you know how much I hate borrowing money."

"Well when you got no choice you got no choice." It continued like that for the rest of the night, chatting about random things. After dinner they dropped Naruto off at his apartment, they even volunteered to sleep over, even if it was a school night but he had to reject. That was just too weird. After half an hour of arguing, they finally left the poor blond alone. He dragged his tired feet to his bed, not bothering to strip of his clothes. He was out in moments.

One week had passed by, things were awkward at first when people found out Naruto the loud mouth was attending school again and everyone had to get use to his shouts all over again. Second week he did all nighters, doing the homework the hag of a principal had given him. Third week he had started going out with a girl the same private school his ex-girlfriend went to, only to make her jealous and boy did that work.

"Man Naruto, how long do you plan on dating Rika? You know how much Mizu hates her. Both beautiful and popular. How did you manage to rab a hold on Rika?" Kiba stared at his friend with jealously. They were currently eating lunch, his other friends were listening with interest even if they didn't seem like it.

"When I was going out with Mizu, she actually brought me inside the all girls private school and introduced me as her property. Since men are not allowed on the school grounds, she had to sneak me in. It has happened before but so far I'm the most attractive so the girls lusted after me. As I spent time sneaking in and out, I found out that Rika was her rival and that she had a thing for me." Naruto grinned.

"Yea, okay, quit bragging! Now answer my first question, how long do you plan on dating her? Because if you plan on dumping her anytime, introduce me!" Kiba leaned back and smirked, as if he was a pimp. Keep that pimp hand strong!

"Well now I don't know. I think I might want to let this relationship go on for as long as possible. Rika is a really nice girl, nicer then Ms. Mizu Slut." Neji then butted in.

"Are you serious? Yeah, Rika is nice but her breasts are not as big as most girls her age." Naruto sent a perverted grin to the Hyuuga.

"Neeeeji, a gentlemen such as you talking about a woman's bust size, how shameful." Neji looked down and blushed. He was a man after all, who wouldn't notice big bouncy breasts!

"But anyways, I think I'm going to stay with Rika, she supports me every way possible. Plus she also like the idea of making Mizu jealous, I know she does!"

"Yea, yea. Now shove your ramen down your throat before we're late for class." Shikamaru said before he yawned, noticing the half empty cafeteria. Instead the blond just shoved the ramen cup into his messenger bag.

"I'll save this baby for work." They all left for class. The rest of the day went on without trouble. The incident with the mirror was never brought up again and things went on normally as they were suppose to be. It's suppose to be this way.

-

-

-

-

The End.

-

-

-

-

I'm kidding! ;D Don't hurt me! -Runs-

--

"Naruto..Naruto..Naruto!" The blond snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the girl beside him. Her usually soft voice raised loudly just to call out his name.

"Hey now, save your screams for the bedroom." He joked, making the poor girl blush a scarlet red.

"Naruto, you've been day dreaming a lot lately. You aren't thinking about getting back with Mizu, are you?" Rika, his girlfriend of three weeks now, was sitting beside him on a stone bench near his school. She had sneaked out of her own school just to visit him. She had long black hair and emerald colored eyes. Naruto looked deep into her eyes, making the petite girl blush even more. His eyes trailed down to her chest and had to agree with Neji. Her breasts were pretty small but in a year or two, he can guess that they'll be bouncing in a year or two when she walks down the street.

"Why would you think I would go back to Mizu?" She held a hurt expression on her face, looking about, feeling ashamed about doubting his trust.

"Well I just noticed you were looking at my chest..I know my boobs are small and Mizu has a huge rack. I don't know, sometimes I think you still have feelings for her.." The blond grabbed her chin and made her look his way. He leaned down and gave her a short sweet kiss before pulling back, a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm gussing Mizu told the school some lie about our break-up?" Rika, shocked from the kiss, nodded dumbly.

"She told us that you kept obsessing over her, never left her alone so she broke up with--!" Rika jolted back, surprised by the sudden outburst of laughter from her boyfriend.

"Oh my..ahah! Was that all she could come up with? How pathetic. The real truth is that she cheated on me. I thought she was the best girlfriend in the world, even if she was bossy and bitchy, I still loved her. But when I walked on her and some guy screwing in her dorm room, my world shattered from there. But I'm totally over her. She tried getting me back a few times but one heartbreak from her is enough." The green eyed girl looked at the blond in shocked.

"That lying slut! How could she do that to you?! Oh well for her, she doesn't know what she's missing!"Naruto chuckled at her cuteness and gave another peck on her cheek. He brushed his hands through her silkly black hair.

"Your so beautiful, I wish I discovered you before Mizu." Before anything could get any mushier, a police officer came up towards the two.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, I'd like to ask you to leave the area immediately." Both teens looked up at the officer questioningly and the older man sighed, having more then enough people look at him with the same expression on their faces.

"It's been reported that a gang has been roaming the area so we are evacuating everyone until it is safe, now please, leave the area and go somewhere safe." The officer walked away to find more pedestrians. Rika was suddenly shaking and clung onto her boyfriends school blazer. Naruto put his arms around her tightly and they both left the area.

"Don't worry, Rika. There's a lot of gangs in Tokyo, the police will take care of the, plus I'm here to protect you do don't worry." The petite girl nodded, thankful that he tried his best to cheer her up and she clutched onto his sleeve tighter. He walked her all the way to her school gate and by then she was more calm. They gave a hug, a long kiss and said their goodbyes. As Naruto walked back to his apartment, he noticed that more cops were walking along the streets. _'Stupid gangs.'_ He said silently to himself, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows.

The next day at school was a normal day like everyday. Well, sorta. During break, Kiba walked over to Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji who were all standing by the lockers.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking for his best friend.

"In the bathroom. Listen, we got to talk. I think we really broke him!" They all rose their eyebrows except for Gaara, who had none.

"What are you talking about? He seems perfectly normal to me." Neji said. They were half way through their second semester and the Hyuuga didn't have any classes with the blond.

"Yea? Well he's not! In class he does ALL his work! When the teacher hands it to him he gets to work on it ASAP and even finishes it before the bell rings! Before the drug incident he would joke around and save his homework for home! It's weird." Shikamaru nodded, having noticed this as well.

"It's true, he has become more serious in his work now."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Maybe before all that fooling around was the drugs." Neji tried to drop it but Kiba didn't let it go.

"Neji, we've been friends for the idiot blond for a long, long time, you and I know that this is not normal behavior from him!" Neji sighed, rubbing his sore temples.

"Look, just ask him about it. Maybe after that incident he decided to take things more seriously." The Hyuuga believes they are just overreacting, being too protective of a grown teen who is now capable of taking care of himself. Just then Naruto jumped onto Gaara, making the red head growl in annoyance.

"Why are you guys looking so serious, did someone die?" Their worries slipped away some, seeings a bit of the old Naruto reappear.

"Jeez Naruto, does someone have to die for us to look serious? And you! You take too long to take a shit! Break is almost over!" The blond blushed and chased after Kiba down the halls. The brown haired boy ran away laughing.

"See, he's his normal self, nothing to worry about." Neji told the other two. Gaara just stared blankly atthe two running teens and Shikamaru just nodded, still having a feeling that things are not back to normal.

Soon three months had passed by in a blink of an eye and it was now summer. Naruto had just barely passed his classes with all he missed but now it was official, he was a junior. His friends, of course, passed with flying colors. Now for the next two months he would spend his summer with his girlfriend and working. The ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts, He quickly clicked the button and started talking to a man on the other line.

"Hello sir, what may I do for you today? No I CAN'T do that for you but we have some lovely ladies here that will gladly take my place. Uh-huh..yea, that's right..uh-huh. Okay sir, tomorrow noon at 6:45pm, we'll have a woman with brown hair and brown eyes waiting for you. Yes, you too sir, have a nice day." The blond clicked the button and took off the headset. That was the second time this week someone had asked a blow job from him. He must be a regular since they wouldn't be asking such a thing if they didn't know what he looked like. Sighing, he watched as men came in and out of the building, Doing the same thing every day was getting very boring, Maybe he should quit and find something more interesting.

"No way am I letting you quit brat." Jiraiya yelled from his office, noticing the bored look in the blonde's eyes and reading his exact thoughts.

"Pervert, I'm bored! Doing this every day for eight hours is taking the life out of me! I'm going to be ancient before I even graduate. I should be spending most of my summer with my girlfriend instead of sweating in this chair, booking appointments for sweaty old business men." The older man snorted, noticing some embarrassed looks from his customers.

"Well I would have given you more time if you didn't pull that disappearing act a couple months ago and plus you won't quit here, you know you make fives times more here then anywhere else. Now quit complaining and answer that annoying phone!" Naruto muttered curses under his breath before picking up the phone for the millionth time that day. During lunch hours his girlfriend would bring him delicious homemade lunch but one time some business man started to hit on her, mistaking her for one of the girls working here. After that, Naruto suggested they meet up at the park near the brothel and eat there. After an hour and a half the blond was on his lunch break and he was skipping happily towards the park, not being able to wait to see what was on today's lunch menu. Something started bothering him though. He started to notice that there was more police cars driving by and more policemen walking on the streets. Tokyo was suddenly feeling like a creepy place to be. Once he arrived at the park, he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bench alone, lunch box in hand but she had a sad expression on her face.

"Rika, what's the matter?" The blond sat down beside her, noticing she didn't light up when seeing him.

"Uhm..the streets of Tokyo seem to be filling up with more and more cops lately.." Her voice was low and soft, afraid and scared.

"Oh, is that all? It's probably just that gang that has been roaming Tokyo lately. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Naruto noticed that she didn't smile, only keeping that sullen look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's..well..it seems like..I don't know, that you don't really like me.." He was shocked that she saw right through him.

"No..that's not true, I love you."

"No, you don't. When you say you do, it sounds like it's for someone else.." Naruto sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"Rika, I told you about the drug incident I had before meeting you, right?" She nodded, remembering very well how hard it was for him to tell her.

"Well I was stressed a lot at the time. It's taking me awhile to adjust to things, but you are really the only girl in my life." He smiled at her. She thought about it for awhile and smiled back, handing him the lunch box. The blond ate it happily, earning giggles from his girlfriend when he got food all over his face which she gladly licked off. Once he was done, they talked for awhile before he had to go back to work.

"Be safe on your way back home." They kissed and parted ways. On the way to work, the blond passed a street thug that was holding a boom box over his shoulder, the news playing on it. As he passed by, he heard "More and more bodies are being found dead on the streets. The newly gang that had entered Tokyo is putting terror into peoples hearts. Police are advising people to be home at 8pm and tp stay in their houses and to lock their doors and windows. If you have spotted this gang please call.." And the thug turned a corner. Naruto's eyes were serious, what kind of gang can get this far with killing? All the other gangs were caught and cuffed before they could kill three people but here the police were having a difficult time catching these guys. When he got back to work, he walked over to Jiraiya's office.

"Hey, what's this gang called, the one that's all over the news?" The white haired man looked up from his paper work and raised a eyebrow.

"Where have you been living? This gang has been here for months now." Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the perverted man so he went back to his desk, accepting the piling up calls that were coming in. The rest of the day went on normally, men coming in for appointments with the woman the desired to be with, endless calls, and silly arguments between boss and worker. In three blinks of an eye it was now October and snow had been falling from the sky for two weeks now. Everyone was back in school, wearing their double coated blazers and pants made from thick material. Summer always seemed to pass by so fast, it was unfair. The classrooms were filled with noise until their teacher walked in.

"Now, it has already been two months since you returned to school so what's with all this chattering?" Everyone went silent after that, knowing full well that they were taught to talk in low voices and to shut up when the teacher enters the room.

"Great now that you remembered yours manners, I want to give you guys an easy assignment for once. A fun one to be exact." People in the classroom cheered but instantly went quiet by the glare that as sent their way.

"Now, for this assignment, I want you to write a twelve page essay." People groaned." Shut up!" Everyone sat up straight." Damn, why did I become a teacher.."

_'Why are you asking us that..' _Everyone in the classroom thought and await for their teacher to continue.

"Okay, 12 page essay, I want you to write about what you liked the most about this year. May it be on new years, summer, anything this year. I want a rough draft and a final draft with no mistakes. Tell me why you liked what you wrote, I will not accept tardiness such as "oh, I got laid" or "Party hardy all weekend dude" and "I got laid, dude" None of that! You will work on this on your own free time. For now you will read pages 103-124." Everyone opened their text books and began writing. Naruto did so as well but while he was looking at the pages, he was thinking about what he actually liked this year. What happened that was so exciting? He got a new girlfriend from that rich private school but he was pretty sure his teacher didn't want to hear about that. At lunch time the blond was walking to a small super store a corner away from his school. He was late getting out of class so by the time he got to the cafeteria everything was sold out. His so called friends didn't even buy him something! So here he was, in the cold blowing wind, shoes crunching in the snow, walking to the mini super market. He went in and bought a couple pork buns and a bowl of beef sticky rice.

Naruto made his way back to school in the cold, thinking more about his assignment. What had had done so exciting this year? The drugs? No, no, what happened before that. Memories slowly started to resurface. Mirror. Textbook prince Sasuke. Fairies. Everything rushed back to Naruto and hit him like he just shat some bricks. _'But it was all just an illusion of those drugs, that's all..but it was such a nice illusion, meeting that make believe asshole Sasuke, passing through the mirror as a portal, all just the stupid drugs doing..' _ Naruto didn't realise that he had stopped in front of his school, his mind rushing back to when he use to be in the other place. _'Maybe if I take drugs again, it'll take me back to that happy place..to see that bastard again..that stupid pervert of a bastard..'_ The blond felt tears starting to sting his eyes. He wanted to see the textbook prince again, even if it was just for one more time, he wanted to see that smirking bastards face.

_Walked around aimlessly, wandering_

_My faint breath, just showing white in the air_

_The meaninglessness of the seasons going by_

_Brought on the tears, for no reason_

_"I still love you..."_

_The sadness that continues to fall_

_Changes to pure white snow_

_I kept looking to the sky_

_If now my wish reaches you,_

_Before my body vanishes_

_Hold me tightly once more._

_We hurt each other so many times_

_Unable to understand one another_

_Even then you were always kind,_

_Engraved in the ring you sprung upon me,_

_Our promise remains unfulfilled_

_"Even now, I remember... "_

_My memories getting farther away from me,_

_Always so bright, I wanted to stay with you longer._

_We can never see each other again but,_

_You always were there for me,_

_I pray you never change..._

_I can't rid myself of the final tears you showed me_

_Even if I disappear with this white snow_

_I want to bloom in your heart forever_

_Never forget the warmth,_

_Of when we were nestled close, holding one another_

_Even when you're loving someone else_

_I'll never let go of your voice as I heard it the last time._

_I want to fall into a deep sleep._

_The sadness that continues to fall_

_Changes to pure white snow_

_I kept looking to the sky_

_If now my wish reaches you,_

_Before my body vanishes_

_Hold me tight once more._

_'Hold me tight once more...''_

Breathing deeply, Naruto tried to clam down his clenching his heart while wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his blazer. He mustn't forget, that it was all just an illusion. Once calmed down, he went inside the school and noticed that he halls were almost empty. 'Shit!' He ran to his history class, skidding pass the door, noticing the amused looks he got from his classmates.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Uzumaki, now get to your seat." The teacher lightly pushed the blond to his seat then turned on the TV. Naruto took his seat beside Shikamaru, taking off is blazer then started to dig into his food.

"Why were you late?" The lazy teen asked, not really interested.

"Well a couple of my 'friends' didn't buy me lunch so I had to go to the mini market around the corner for some food." He bit into his pork bun, glaring at his friend beside him. Shikamaru ignored im and continued to keep his eyes up at the front.

"Now," The teacher started. "I'm sure most of you have heard of that gang that's roaming Tokyo. Well that will be our current events for today. We'll watch the news, listen to what they talk about. I want you to write down what ever information is important. So get out your current event sheets, a pencil or pen and be prepared to write." The teacher put the sound up. A woman on the news was holding some papers while looking at the camera seriously, talking about the deadly gang that has everyone talking about now a days. Naruto was chewing on his last pork bun as he listened to the the woman.

"It has been reported that more then five hundred people are dead by this deadly gang. The police are currently having a hard time capturing the gang members. When one is caught, the policemen end up dying, unknown marks made on their body from no normal weapon. Tokyo police are in such a desperate state, they are seeking help from the United States and Canada. We'll be back right after this break." The teacher put the sound down for the moment.

"I hope you all have been busy writing, there was a lot of information there." In two minutes the news was on again so the teacher turned the sound back up.

"Welcome back from the break, I am Saru Kuzaki of the Tokyo Afternoon News. The topic everyone seems to be talking about lately is the gang that suddenly appeared in Tokyo. Some policemen had some personal encounters with the gang members and they reported that the gang calls themselves Akatsuki-" Naruto froze. "The gang Akatsuki has other gangs teaming up with the policemen to stop them, right now it seems-" He choked on his pork bun. The students stared at the blond giving him a weird look before looking back at the TV. Shikamaru turned towards him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You alright? Neji warned you many times about chewing before swallowing." Naruto stood up, his chair scrapping against the floor, gaining looks from the classroom once again. The teacher sighed.

"Not once, not twice, but three times you interuppted my class Uzumaki. Are you begging for a detention?" He ignored her and started to make his way yo the door but felt a hand grab onto his wrist.

"What the hell Naruto? Do you have the runs again?" Shikamaru now had a worried look on his face. Naruto turned to him, making the Nara let his wrist go. Perfect.

"Shikamaru..the mirror.." Shikamaru's eyes went wide. Naruto bolted out the door and down the hall.

"Naruto! No!" Shikamaru started running after the blond.

They ran all he way to the blonde's apartment, the smaller teen having a few minutes head start, placed his charged digital camera into his pocket. He lifted his messenger bag and spilled out all his school work, placing the wig inside instead. He could hear his apartment door slam open. Damn, when did his friends make keys for his apartment? He stepped towards the mirror, waiting for his friend to come in and that's what he did.

"Naruto, where did you go to at lunch besides the mini market? Did you get drugs again?" Shikamaru panted, out of breath.

"Shikamaru, I'm not on any drugs, it's all not an illusion. That gang group on the news, Akatsuki, they are originally from this other world, I don't know how or why, but they somehow made it to our world. They were planning on taking over the countries on the other side..I got to go back Shikamaru, they might need my help."

"Naruto, THINK about what you'r saying. I thought you admitted you took drugs, what happened?!"

"I forced my self to believe it was drugs. I was stuck in the room for two weeks, with almost no human contact besides you guys, it slowly drove me insane, because of that, I started to think if this other place really was a dream and I drilled that into my head. Shikamaru, it's not a damn illusion! I'm not on drugs!" Naruto was no shouting, begging for his friend to believe,

"Look, Naruto, just sit down on the bed and relax. I'm going to use your phone and call Neji, he'll come help. I promise we won't put you in that room again, just calm down." The Nara started to walk out the door but was stopped by the blonde's voice.

"NO! Shikamaru, look, please.." The brown haired teen looked at his friend, unable to ignore the pleading in his voice.

"Just..watch." Naruto placed his hand against the mirror and closed his eyes. 'I believe the other place exists..I believe I can go there..I just want to see Sasuke again..' He reopened his eyes and stared directly at his friend.

"Keep watching, Shikamaru. And don't worry about me, I'm safe over there. If you want to know more about where I am, check last years history book, the chapter on Prince Sasuke, I also have my digital camera so I'll take pictures for proof. Just..watch." Naruto started feeling light headed, the usual feeling he got before going over. His thoughts filled with the prince. His hand started to glow the familiar light blue.

"What the.." Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Tell the others as well! They'll probably believe you more then me." He grinned. but his smile turned into a sad one. "I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe tomorrow, in a week or a couple months but I promise you, I'll be back. I'll miss you, you lazy ass! And..tell Rika I'm sorry." And with that, the blond let himself fall through the thin glass. Shikamaru just stood there, a stupid look on his face. He felt shocked and slightly frozen on the spot. Walking over to the mirror, he placed his own hands against it but nothing happened.

"Naruto.." He whispered silently, now finally believing his friends, true words.

--

Naruto landed harshly on the stone cold floor, groaning. It was colder then usual. 'Oh yea, it's winter.' He said to himself, shivering from the cold breeze that flew into the room. Standing up, he noticed the room was dark. 'Well duh, don't want to be wasting power now.' Dusting himself off, he plastered a confident smile onto his face.

"I'm back." He said to no one in particular, or so he thought, while taking out the wig from his bag and placing it onto his head. Just then the lights flew on, making his feet frozen to the ground. There revealed a girl with medium long black hair and hazelnut eyes. She wore a skimpy nightgown and had a scared expression on her face. Oh damn.

'Err..Hi?' The girl put on a angry sour face.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Well this is my room, what the hell are you doing in it?" The blond demanded right back.

"Oh, you must be that blond bimbo that Prince Sasuke sent away months ago.. It's rumoured that you were not good enough for him so he had you sent away. What? You want your position back in this castle? Too bad sweetie, because it seems like I'm a shoe in for the Prince Sasuke's love." Her voice was too high and annoying for his likes. But what pained him the most was when she said that she was a shoe in for Sasuke's love. Did he really have no effect on that ass?

"So sure about that? I'm pretty sure I can bring the prince to his knees in pleasure." The black haired girls face boiled in angry.

"Oh yea? Well let's see you try. GUARDS!! Guards!! There's a lady assassin in my room!! Help!" Her screeching was even worse. Naruto adjusted his wig carefully, making sure that it wouldn't fall off and made a run for the door and down the hall for the second time that day. He thought was going to get out easily like all the other times but he noticed that there is twice as much guards here then normal. 'Must be because of the Akatsuki.' He came down the familiar hallway and noticed the gates at the end of it. He came to a stop when he noticed at least twelve or more guards at the entrance.

"Damn.."

"N..Naruto?" Turning, he saw Sai staring at him, eyes wide in shock and relief.

"Hey, long time see, I'll explain some other time but it seems like I got to get past some pesky guards. I'll be at Granny's" He whispered the last, sending power to his feet for speed. Dashing towards the gate, some guards started standing in defence positions while others, attacking. The blond easily passed by a few of the guards up front but he had to jump high above the others, sometimes landing on their heads. After getting past he sent more magic into his feet, dashing towards the village.

--

Sai went on one knee and bowed towards his ruler, speaking in a cold emotionless voice.

"I saw her. Naru has returned."

--

A/N THERE! That's the end of the chapter! xD -Rubs sore body from fangirl punches- I was trying to get this done before school starts! It usually take me 2-3 hours to get 2-4 paragraphs done. D: So I don't know if I'll have much time for this now but I'll do my best to make time! Dun dun dun! What did you guys think about Shikamaru finding out? ;D Poor Naruto!

Also! That song posted in the fiction is called Last Song and its by Gack. It's originally sung in Japanese. Here's the video of it, watch, it's very touching! He cries through it. I believe the song is talking about his ex-wife, she left him because of those crazy ass japanese fan girls. D: Nothing against them but shit, seriously, chill the fuck out, be happy for the guy!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t ch ? v x p iu u C H l 9 g A or you can type in Gackt - Last Song Unplugged Live (English Subtitles)" on Yootube. xD It's a touching song, It even made me cry..WATCH IT!!

With love,

MissFap


	10. Almost There

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Omg, I hit the triple digit of reviews!! I'm so happy! And I wish I could have typed this up sooner but school is already being a bitch and plus I got night classes. x.x

Chapter 10 - Almost There.

--

"What?" The prince looked at his personal guard, who was kneeling before him, with a blazing gaze.

"I saw her pass by me with great speed. She must have sent magic into her feet. Other guards had reported to me that they saw her as well, she's the real thing." Sai glanced up at the prince, watching for any change in his emotions but got none.

"And you didn't chase after her?"

"I'm sorry, my prince, it came to such a shock to me, I had a slow reaction." Sasuke grunted and did a small wave of his hand.

"You may leave now." Sai bowed his head once more, got up and left the prince to his thoughts.

It had been six months or so since the blond had disappeared from the lands. When he had one of his maids fetch the blond after the princesses had left back to their lands, she came back all scared, shoulders shaking. She stuttered many times but she finally said that the village girl wasn't in her room. He sent ten guards to check everywhere in the castle and another ten to check outside of it. He had Sai and Kurenai sent to town to check every house. When they came back with nothing, he guessed that he must have been a spy from a different land. He requested the princesses to check their lands and two weeks later they had sent a message to him, by bird, saying that the blond was not on their lands. Maybe he was simpling in hiding because he could not stand him anymore? When Sasuke thought of that, it hurt him deeply. What scared him more was that another person had such effect on him.

Before 'Naru' had entered his life, he lived a happy life with no problems. Women filled his bed with the snap of his fingers. Everything was peaceful, except for Akatsuki trying to invade the lands. But then that blond dobe had entered his life. When 'Naru' was as in front of him, he thought it would be a quick lay, maybe ten or twenty times in bed with her and he would kick 'her' out. But instead 'she' had protected 'her' virginity, which Sasuke thought was weird. These days girls opened their legs to anyone, not very smart, but this one had protected 'her' lower half as if 'she' was protecting and hiding something. As time passed by, the prince slowly found himself being allured to this mysterious person. 'She' had brought out many emotions from him then anyone else besides annoying people like a certain princess.

On the night of finding out the blonde's secret, Sasuke was shocked at first, wondering why a guy would dress up as a girl then come live with him in the castle when the boy much have known what he picked him for. But then he thought it will probably turn out to be fun to tease the other teen, get some more excitement in this place. The next day when the two went on the date, the prince had planned on teasing the smaller teen throughout the time they had together but instead he was thinking more and more of him everyday. His wide sapphire eyes, filled with a fiery blazed passion when he argued. Long golden locks that shimmered in the sunlight, which brought Sasuke to thinking how a guy can grow his hair so long. Other then that, his body was better then most girls he slept with.

After his disappearance, Sasuke went through a twister of emotions. First was worry, guilt, confusion, withdraw and depression. After two months there was still no sign of the blond so Sasuke just decided to give up on him. About two months after that he picked a girl from the village so he can rid of his painful memories. Everytime he embraced the new girl, all he could think about was 'Naru', imagining it was her under him and not that other snobby wench. Sometimes he even went a little rough out of anger, the poor girl wouldn't be able to walk for a day. Now, out of the blue, one of his personal body guards had said they spotted him running out of the castle.

"Dobe, don't think I'm going to let you go so easily." He stood up and walked out of the throne room. Kurenai was standing out the door, guarding but stumbled back, startled by the doors that opened with a loud bang so suddenly.

"P-Prince!" She bowed, her raven locks falling over her shoulders.

"Kurenai, I want you to gather about one hundred of my men. Send forty to block the borders of my lands, ten will go into the forest, the rest will go into town and search for Naru again, do you understand?" Kurenai's red eyes widen. _'He's back?' _She thought, trying to hide the small smile that tried to appear onto her face.

"Yes, my prince." She bowed once again and ran off to where the guards were training. Sasuke sighed and went back to his throne room. When that idiot gets back, he's sooo gonna get it.

--

Naruto ran, ran faster then ever before. He also noticed that it was getting much harder to breath, 'Stupid winter air!' He coughed, making his lungs hurt even more. After arriving to the village in three minutes, he immediately ran towards Granny's house. Upon walking in, he got socked with a iron pan.

"You idiot!!" Whack. Smack. Crack.

"Ouch! You old hag! Stop it!" Naruto tried his best to shield himself and move out of the old woman's war path.

"Stupid! Where the hell have you been?!" She dropped the pan and continued slapping him across the back of the head. Naruto tried to stop and think about that one, he really didn't have the answer for that. He could just what he did with Shikamaru but it was too soon for him to go back and he never got any pictures yet! Taking out he digital camera from his bag, he slid the opening aside.

"Hey old hag, smile!" He placed his free arm around the womans neck, pulling her closer. Once she was in range, he did a toothy grin, clicking the little button on the camera and the flash went off. The old woman was in a daze for a moment before snapping.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Quit your bickering, I only took your picture." The blond showed her the picture on the digital camera. Her eyes went wide.

"How could you afford one?!"

"Are they expensive?" He asked. They were only about one hundred to three hundred in his world, depends on which kind you get.

"Of course they are! They are over seven hundred dollars! How did you manage to get your hands on one?"

"Er..My friends clothing business is going well. Hey bought this for me as a thanks for using me as a model." The old woman stared at him suspiciously for awhile before turning back to the kitchen she was cleaning up.

"I've been wondering, boy, what's your last name? Naruto is such an unusual name around the lands."

"Eh? I thought I told you before."

"Maybe you have, maybe you have not. When we met, I had too much on my mind to think at the moment."

"Oh, well it's Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." The old woman dropped the ragged and glass she was holding.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." But his concern was ignored.

"..What..Uzumaki?" She was staring at the blond now, as if he was some sort of alien.

"Yea, heard of it before?" Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she did. Since there was a Hyuuga family here and a Hyuuga family in his world. The old woman suddenly bowed, making Naruto a little surprised.

"Whoa, stop that, you're going to break your back."

"Uzumaki. So you must be Minato's(If I spelled his name wrong, please tell me!) only son. I knew your name sounded strange." Now, Naruto was surprised.

"You..know my father?" Everything was getting weird again. How can this old hag know about his father when he didn't?

"Not personally. Your father use to be the king of the Western Lands, before the Haruno's, and the best, even better then the Uchiha Kingdom. Years back there was a huge war that had lasted six years, the group followed a evil man named Orochimaru. It was one of the worst battles I had even witnessed. Like the Yamanaka's with their dragons, Minato had made a blood bond with the foxes. The leader foxes name was Shyru, she was a enormous fox that Minato could even ride on her head. He fought with her by his side but even with the help of the foxes, Orochimaru would not fall. No one really knows how the battle ended except for that Minato was dead and Orochimaru had disappeared and was never seen again so it's assumed that Minato gave up his life to kill the evil man." Naruto was staring at the old woman with frightened eyes. How come he never knew of this before? How is it his father knew of this world? Huge foxes?

"It was also rumoured that Minato had a baby son recently at the time, so when people went to the castle, all they saw there was Princess Hinata. I swear, that young lady never ages. She said she had came looking for you but you were not there, so we all assumed you never existed. Since there was no heir or relative to take over the Western lands, we had the second in line royalties, the Haruno's. So if you see any of them acting snobby, just remind them they are second-rate royalty."

"Another rumour that went around that since Minato died, it was you who was incharge of the foxes now. When the leader, Minato, of the foxes die, his partner fox dies along with him but if the fox died, your father would have lived. So now that Shyru is dead, your partner fox is her son, the Kyuubi. He is a feisty one. People have tried to make a blood blond with him before but he always ended up hurting them badly, telling he already serves another. This is so great! The Heir to the West Lands and the leader of the foxes is actually real! You really look like your father." At that, Naruto felt pride wash over him but was still bothered by all this information being slapped at his face. How could his father exist here when he himself lived in the other world?

"Listen, you must try and keep your idenity a secret, if people find out your alive, they'll do whatever they can to take control of you, to use you a weapon in battle."

"Alright..I understand." At that moment, the door slammed opened.

"Granny!"

"Kurenai, what brings you here?" The guard shut the door quickly and spoke.

"Naruto has been spotted at the castle somehow. How in the world did you get back in anyways?" She asked but shook her head right after. "Never mind. The prince has sent out word to hunt you out and bring you back to the castle. He has fifty guards swarming the village, checking every house again."

"What?! Which reminds me what I asked you earlier, boy, where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you some other time, right now I need to get into some girly clothes!" the blond rushed over to his bedroom, looking through the drawers. He pulled on dark blue long floor length dress with long sleeves. He didn't bother taking off his jeans. No way was he going out in the cold with nothing but a thin dress covering his legs. He heard the door slam open again, screaming and things falling. Rushing out of the room and towards the kitchen, he saw another guard in the kitchen, Granny was on the floor and so were the chairs and table.

"Grandma!" Naruto called out and went to go help her up but the guard latched a painful grip onto his slender wrist.

"Miss Naru, the prince requests you at the castle this instant" Kurenai walked up beside the man and slapped away his hand, making him let go of the blond.

"Soldier, I had this situation under control. Going in my territory is a very deadly thing to do." The man gulped but stood his ground.

"It seemed more like you were going to sit and have some tea with them." The red eyed woman growled, placing a hand onto her curved dagger, she did a swift turn while taking out her weapon and stopped just when it reached the mans neck.

"Do NOT test my patience. I was simply talking to them calmly so that I wouldn't cause this poor woman a heart attack." She pressed the dagger up a bit and slid it to the right, making the mans neck bleed a bit. "You serve the people of the village, not treat them like garbage. If she is hurt in anyway, I'll have your head shrunken on a stick." The man now gulped and stepped back. He bowed to his commander before leaving.

"Jeez, guards these days are getting really cocky. They should know better then to cross over my border line. Anyways, let's go Naruto, the prince really wants to see you now." The blond gulped and nodded. He helped the elderly woman off the ground, made sure she was alright before going with Kurenai to the castle. The walk back was chilly. The winter winds kept biting at Naruto's whiskered cheeks and small nose. By the time they got to the castle, he felt the burning sensation on his face. It was a extremely quiet walk to the throne room, the clacking of his shoes annoying him deeply. Once they had arrived in front of huge oak doors, Kurenai knocked.

"Prince Sasuke, I have Miss Naru here." After she finished her sentence, the door opened instantly, revealing a flushed, worried looking prince. When Sasuke looked at the blond, disbelief was written all over his face, as if the teen before him was an illusion. Coughing, Sasuke shook his head slightly and turned to Kurenai.

"Put her in the dungeon." Both Kurenai and Naruto's eyes widen.

"The dungeon, Prince Sasuke?" She asked, unsure if she heard correct. Sasuke glared.

"Do make me repeat myself, lock her up down there." Kurenai hesitated for a moment before bowing slightly and started to lead the blond down a couple hallways. They reached steps that leaded down the dungeon. It had taken about five minutes to get down there.

"Jeez, how many steps does this place need for the dungeon?" Naruto tried asking as casually as possible but in reality, he was scared shitless.

"Well if someone were to escape, an alarm goes off and the person escaping can only get out of here by going up the steps, this buys time for guards to come." They reached a disgusting looking cell. There was rat and spiders all over. Slime, mold and fungi were growing on the bars and corners. Kurenai took a key off the nail that was hammered into the wall and opened a cell door.

"How long will I be down here for?" Naruto asked, dragging his feet as he made his way into the disgusing cell. The black haired woman shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes the prince leaves people down here for months, sometimes years. We bring down the daily meals though..bread..milk..water.." She shut the door and locked it again, placing the keys back onto the nail. The blond sighed.

"I guess I'll see you whenever." Kurenai nodded.

"I would stay down here and chat with you but Prince Sasuke will suspect things. I'll try to come down as much as I can. Good luck." She left and Naruto was all alone. This place is worse then Gaara's room. Which made him want to literally break down and cry. This is the second time in his life he had been locked up! There was a repeated dripping sound somewhere in the dungeon, rats squeaking and scattering across the stone floor. Naruto stepped on all the spiders in his cell before sitting down, not really caring at this point if the dress gets dirty.

"Maybe I can use my powers to escape.." Once sending some magic to his hand, he felt a slight electric shock go throughout his system.

"Ahh! What the hell! Ugh, magic must be restricted in these cells damn cells!" He left out a frustrated cry before slumping against the wall. Notice how bad shit happens to him? And only him? He wondered how long he would be locked up now, days? Two weeks, months? He would rather smash his own head against the wall before living in this shithole for over a month.

Two months later..

Naruto was staring up at the ceiling, drool trailing down from his mouth to his chin. Why haven't he smashed his head yet? Oh yeah, because he was too scared to do it himself. The whole time he was down here, he talked to the maids whenever they came down, telling them to tell the prince to get his ass down there. He's been taking pictures with his digital too but not much since he didn't want the power running out. The sudden noise of a door slamming open scared the poor teen out of his wits. The sound of foot steps echoed loudly in the dungeon for about five minutes.

"Naru." Sasuke said,as he came around the corner. He walked right up to the cell the blond was in, placing his hands on the rusted bars. Naruto looked up, eyes filled with fury for being kept down here so long.

"Hey now, don't look at your prince like that." Sasuke scolded, his hand reaching past the bars, motioning for Naruto to come forward.

"You bastard," The blond said, walking forward to the large pale hand, letting it cup and stroke his cheek. "I thought my time here would be sempiternal." Sasuke kept stroking the smooth cheek, not bothered by the insult.

"It's a surprise your not broken, that was the plan." Plan to make this damn blond tremulous before him then he would comfort him so much that the blond would never leave his side again.

"I've been through this before, not this long but I think I can handle it pretty well now." He leaned into the warm hand, closing his eyes in content. It was cold down here and all the gave was a thin cotton blanket!

"You have? Who locked you up? Is that why you were missing all these months?" Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and looked up into dark black eyes.

"I was locked up for two weeks. My friends did it because they cared but because I was locked up for the first time I ended up brainwashing myself so I never returned." And that was the truth. Sasuke withdrew his hand, took out the cell key from his pocket and opened the cell door. He pulled the blond out roughly and caught him n a bone crushing hug.

"Tell me their names, I'll have them beheaded before noon tomorrow." Naruto shook his head.

"No, I won't allow that. They are my friends."

"But I am your prince, who is soon to be king. My word is law and I want you to tell me those names." Sasuke crushed the smaller teen more, smothering him. Naruto tried to push back but he was locked in a iron grip.

"Look, if your trying to kill me, could you do it in a less painful way?" Sasuke chuckled lightly, letting go. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a metal collar, holding it out for the blond to take.

"What the hell is that for?" Naruto took it and looked at the metal heavy thing, feeling some sort of magic soaring through it.

"It's my gift to you. Wear it."

Naruto felt a little queasy about it. The metal collar looked heavy, ugly and..big. It was cold in his heads, making a slight shiver go down his spine. The prince let out an annoyed sigh, grabbing the collar and swiftly turning the smaller teen around, putting the heavy object around his neck. Naruto heard a loud click coming from the collar, feeling more strange about it all. Suddenly he felt a sharp electric shop go quickly through his body, dropping to the floor and curling into a ball in hoping to stop the pain. He let out an agonized cry, hoping the pain would come to an end. And as it was just beginning, it stopped. Naruto laid there, panting, holding back his tears and wondering what the hell just happened.

"What did you do to me?" His blue eyes looked fiercely up at black amused ones.

"It's a magic collar made especially for you. You see while you were gone, you put me so much through emotions, it made me angry. So I got that made, for when and if I ever saw you again I'd throw you into the dungeon until you break but since that plan failed, I moved onto plan b. I will be able to track where ever you are in the lands and your magic is restricted so no more of that. And if you try to take it off, you'll feel the same pain again. Your limits is the Mythical forest. Go beyond there and you'll get electric shocks again." The bastard was smirking proudly, as if he just got the best trophy in the whole world. Naruto on the other hand, was pissed. He knew he could go back to his world anytime but the fact that he probably will never get any privacy in this world is just plain maddening! Sasuke slightly kneeled down and scooped up Naruto bridal style.

"Now I'll bring you up to your new room and I'll have one of the maids fix you up. Your dress will be thrown away and you'll be taking a_ long _salt water bath, stinker." He chuckled and ignored the loud protests as he carried the smaller teen up the mountain of steps. They were getting blank stares from the maids and guards because they knew if they gave a weird one, they would be dead. Naruto had stopped struggling after a couple minutes, growing tired. Sasuke grunted, slightly shifting the blond on his shoulder.

"Have you grown or something? You feel a bit heavier then the last time I saw you."

"I have been eating better these past months so I gained some weight." Gotta build some muscle!

"Ah, as long as your healthy." He opened large oak doors, walked over to the king size bed and dropped the blond onto it. Naruto scrambled to get up and looked around. He noticed it was much bigger then his old room. But wait..these colors..and the fancy stuff..

"I'm going to be staying in your room?!" The prince smirked again, stepping outside his door.

"Of course, can't have you sneaking off again, can I?" He said, enjoying the blush that spread over Naruto's cheeks. "TenTen, please help Naru with her bath, she reeks badly then get her into a proper dress." The brown haired girl bowed before entering the room, pushing Naruto towards the huge bathroom. She closed and locked it before whirling around and staring at the other teen with large wide eyes.

"Your alive!" She hissed quietly, starting to take off the old dirty dress. Naruto sighed.

"That I am. What a shithole I stayed in, it wasn't pretty." TenTen nodded, not really wanting to know how it was in the dungeons. It was a really creepy place to be especially for two months. When she removed all Naruto's clothing except for his boxers, she noticed the collar, eyes widening once again.

"W..What is that?" She asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Some magic tracking collar the prick gave me. Restricted my magic, can track me anywhere and I can't even take it off." She shook here head.

"That's no good, that's not good at all. Naruto, how far do you think you are into making the prince fall in love with you?" She turned around to give him privacy as he stripped of his boxers before stepping into the murky salt water. He let out a satisfied sigh, letting the water work at his sore knotted muscles. TenTen had grabbed a small pale, scooped some water up , taking off the blond wig before pouring it onto the mop of real blond hair.

"I'd have to say I'm there! I believe he's almost truly in love with me. Down in the dungeon he as telling me how he had all these emotions run through him when I was gone, that's why he had me wear this thing." He lightly tugged at th e large metal collar, rolling his shoulders a bit to get used to it.

"If you believe he's in love with you complete or close to it, you got to tell him you don't want to be here anymore, that you want to return to the village. But you must be quick because if what your saying is true then the prince can get very possessive and he'll even chain you to his bed so you never leave his sight, so do what you can now before it's too late." She rubbed some vanilla and almond smelling shampoo into his hair, massaging it into a lather before rinsing it with the pale again. Naruto had already washed his body with the unscented soap as he was talking and grabbed a towel from the floor to wrap around his lower half.

"Okay..I'll try to find the right time to tell him." The young maid had left the bathroom to set out a clean dress onto the bed for Naruto use. The blond wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to tell Sasuke if he wanted to leave, anymore. He like the way things were right now, the teasing, the embarrassing heated moments. He slowly found himself not minding all those things much anymore, he actually wanted to experience them more. Naruto dried himself off some more, walking out of the bedroom and over to the bed where TenTen waited, the dress neatly spread on the bed.

"Naruto, I'm so very thankful you helped us with this plan, even if we didn't give you a choice. And it's good thing you didn't fall in love with Prince Sasuke either! That would have complicated things further." She smiled and Naruto couldn't help but let his own small smile grace his face.

"Yea, good thing I didn't fall in love with him, huh?" He lied. Smoothly.

--

A/N: ...Sadly..that's all for this chapter..it took so long..and it's so short...;.; School is kicking my ass already, I still haven't all my homework! BUT! I have thought up more fanfiction ideas and I would like you, my readers/reviewers like to tell me what you would like to see and what you think about it!

Fated Mate  
Rated:M  
Summary: Sasuke flattened his wolf ears against his head. "I have marked you as mine, mate, so you belong to me." Naruto smirked, his fox tail swaying side to side. "I belong to no one, bastard." SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemons, AU.

-

Lustful Wishes  
Rating:M  
Summary: Sasuke is betrothed to Naruto, a teen he never met before, but the thing is his face is always covered by a brown paper bag! SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemons, AU.

-

Crystal Moon  
Rated:M  
Summary: Naruto and his pack are part fox, ruling over the East lands. Sasuke with his pack is part wolf, ruling in the West lands. They fight over territory. What if they run into each other during mating season? SasuNaru, AU, Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg. (Well grr, how to make the summary sound as interesting as the story? xD)

-

That's about it! So tell me what you think, I would like that very much! Hope everyone continues enjoying reading Thin Glass and I hope you all bear with me and my hwk!! Also, I would like nobody to steal these ideas from me, they did take awhile to come up with and I already have started on them. :)

MissFap


	11. Finally

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shinikami Dragon because it was their birthday! ;...; I'm sorry!! And I'm sorry that this is taking so long!! Writers block before I even started! And school is already shitting work on me. ;-;

Chapter 11 - Finally.

Ever since Naruto returned to the castle, it was between peaceful and chaos. It was peaceful because Sasuke spent almost 24/7 with the boy, fear he would disappear from his line of sight again. Before, everyday, he'd be yelling at everyone and everything. Chaos because the girls in the castle felt competition again. The girl with black hair in the blonde's old room really fumed after hearing he would be staying in the princes room. Since then she had been trying to rub herself against the prince whenever she saw him, asking him to take her to bed. He merely shrugged her off, saying he was trying to find a troublesome blond who was usually found in the kitchen, helping the maids.

"That girl is really starting to annoy me.." Naruto muttered, allowing Sasuke to spoon him in the bed, making sure his family jewels were kept safely up front. Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's smooth neck, moving some long strands of hair out of the way, laying a few light kisses here and there. It had taken Naruto awhile to get used to the princes touches and kisses but slowly, he accepted it, liking how his heart thudded erratically against his chest, blood rushing to his head giving him a numbing feeling. He allowed the touchings as long as they weren't near his chest or his crotch.

"What girl?" Sasuke asked lazily, breathing heavily into the blonde's ear, making the smaller teen shiver in delight. He circled his strong arms around the blonde's stomach, bring him flesh against his chest.

"The one that took over my old room. She keeps giving me dirty looks at the table, in the halls, whenever she see's me. Crazy girl, she even tried jumping me one night." Naruto felt and heard a low growl in the chest behind him. Sasuke had hugged him tighter to himself, a feeling of possession slightly over powering him.

"I'll just have to deal with her tomorrow then."

"Don't do that. It's kind of entertaining watching her try so hard to get your attention..why don't you give her any?" Naruto asked, kind of knowing the answer but wanting to hear it directly from Sasuke. He felt a certain wetness on his earlobe, shivering.

"Why should I give her attention in the first place? She's trying to get me to kick you out, I've already slept with her plenty of times, what more does he want?"

"Your love.." He whispered, feeling the prince tense a little from behind him.

"She's not after my love, she's just like every other girl, going after fame and my dick." He had sounded smug when he said that, making Naruto scowl.

"Then what makes me so different from the others?" It was silent for awhile, Naruto had though that Sasuke had fallen asleep or he simply didn't want to answer that question. Sasuke's deep husky voice had startled the smaller teen.

"The way you treat me, I suppose. I'm used to having my ass kissed but you refuse to sleep with me, you argue back, it's pretty refreshing so a change. You're so mysterious too and now you let your guard down around me so I can touch whenever I want." The prince moved his hand down to the blonde's thigh but felt hands on his chest and was pushed away.

"Hey now, you know the limits. You invade my naughty bits, I'm going back to sleep on the floor." The prince growled, pulling back the smaller teen to his chest, possessively. Naruto sighed and didn't struggle since this was their nightly routine. It was moments before they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

"Nnn.." Naruto stirred awake, stretching every inch of his body. There were a few cracks and grunts before he sat up quickly, looking around. He noticed the spot next to him was empty. 'Where did that sneaky bastard go to now..' There was a light knock at the door before the person walked in, a annoyed glare on their face.

"Had a good nights rest, sleeping beauty?"

"Sai, what are you doing here? It isn't exactly my ideal morning to wake up and see your ugly face." His voice came out dull, bored. Sai snorted, walking in and stalking over to Naruto's side of the bed. He placed a finger under the magic collar and pulled it forward, bringing them face to face.

"Well isn't that just too bad, princess. The prince has ordered me to keep watch over you." Naruto suddenly became interested.

"Where is he?"

"Pretty demanding now, aren't we? He got called, by Princess Hinata, to the North. Ever since Akatsuki disappeared a couple months ago, everyone has been on high alert and early this morning there was a sighting of them. It's so weird though, ever since you appeared, they stirred slightly, once you disappear they disappear too and now that your back, they are too." Naruto took awhile to take this information, holding back a shiver as he remembered the whole time he was back in his world, Akatsuki had been trailing right behind him.

"When is he suppose to come back?" His voice was barely a whisper, his thoughts far out.

"He should be back later tonight." Sai noticed the vacant look on the blonde's face, taking this opportunity to lean forward, placing his lips on soft, fuller ones. At first, the smaller teen didn't protest, still deep into thought but when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, he bit down, surprised.

"Ow! What the hell!" Sai staggered back, hand flying to his mouth. Naruto looked panic, eyes wide with fear.

"Ah! I'm sorry Sai! You shouldn't have done that anyways, something bad would have happened in the end!" Sai scowled, a dark glare set on the blond.

"Whatever. And this is for you." The dark haired teen took out a small folded note from his paper, flicking it onto the large bed.

"What is it?" Naruto picked it up and looked at it, eyeing the paper.

"It's a letter, from Princess Sakura. She demands a reply by the end of the day. I'll have breakfast brought up for you soon." Sai left without another word, slamming the door dark, showing that he was still pretty much annoyed. Naruto ignored him and opened the letter, not really looking forward to what the ice princess has to say. It read:

_Dear 'Naru',_

_I'm writing to you because I am wondering when the hell do I have to comfort my Sasuke! _

_You said it wouldn't take long and it shouldn't either! It's how many months since we last saw eachother! _

_My patience is going far too thin. It is December and Christmas is nearing soon! I hope you "break" his heart_

_heart before then, it would be the perfect time to heal his wounds. If I don't hear anything about the my Sasuke_

_being depressed because of you in two months, I will go there myself and expose your secret! Let this be the_

_nicest warning I could give._

_Love,_

_Princess Haruna Sakura_

Naruto had read the letter over three times, bursting out in laughter. He had forgotten all about the deal he made with her! After settling down, he walked over to the desk, finding a pen and expensive looking paper. He started to respond to her letter:

_Dear second-rate royalty,_

_I'm writing back to you because I was told to do so or face your ugly rath. These things take time, dammit. I'll send_

_a letter when I have completed the task. Two months? It could take years to crack this bastards cold heart. He's_

_still edgy about me leaving so now I have to gain all that trust back so it will probably take a little over two months._

_Anyways second-rate, I have nothing more to say._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Naruto folded it up, stamping Sasuke's royal seal onto it. Staring at the letter, he knew that it was a lie. He wasn't ready to give up the possessive bastard. He knew he had almost no time left so acting fast was the best option. He got up and walked to the door and called out to a random guard in the hall, telling him to send the note out ASAP. The blond went back into the room and sat on the bed, waiting for his meal to come.

"Knock, knock." Kurenai smiled upon walking in the room, Sai close behind. She held a silver tray with the usual fruits, bread and milk. She walked over and sat it onto the bed. Naruto slowly ate the bread, not liking the looks on their faces. Kurenai just sighed out loud and sat down on the bed.

"Naruto, Sai and I have been talking and we believe it's time you told the prince you don't want to be here anymore." Naruto felt himself choke on the bread and started to slap his chest in order to breath again. Sai didn't miss it and his eyes only hardened.

"Oh, I believe so too but..with this collar on, it's going to be difficult." He knew making up excuses it useless, they would find a way around it.

"He can't hold you here forever! Just tell him that you hate his guts, you never want to see his disgusting face again!" Sai shouted.Naruto felt the panic rise up in himself, his breath quickening.

"Hey Sai, take it easy. It could be hard to depart someone like the prince, these two probably could have made a solid friendship bond. Don't worry Naruto, we'll have Anko and Tenten up here all day to help prepare you before the prince can arrive." She patted his back soothingly, knowing that the relationship the prince and himself went beyond friendship. She just didn't want to drive Sai's boxers in a notch.

"Oh..so today is the big confession day, huh? So quick.." For once, the two guards were silently, unsure of what to say. "Well..if this is my last time here, can I take pictures of everyone?" Now this shocked them both.

"Your rich enough to afford a camera?" Sai asked, not really believing the blond.

"Yea, long story though so don't asked." He smiled sadly and reached under the bed for his digital camera. For half the day, he was taking pictures of everyone and everything, feeling his heart throb painfully every time. Soon these would become a memory of the past. He even had some people take his pictures with others, to add more proof for his friends. Once he had taken all the pictures of his friends, Kurenai dragged him back to the royal chambers, Anko and Tenten trailing along and then she left them so she could patrol the castle with Sai. They were about to start the lesson but Naruto interrupted them, asking Anko if she can do some sexy poses for the camera. Of course she accepted. Kiba would just _looove_ these. Half an hour later, Tenten had enough, snatching the camera away and made Naruto focus.

"Naruto! The prince is going to be home in less then five hours and you want to continue taking pictures of Anko?! We have to get this perfect! Perfect!" Tenten all but screeched, she looked like she was close to pulling her hair out. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine, get on with it."

"Right! Okay!" Tenten felt herself pumped up with newly released energy, a fire of passion burning within her eyes. For three hours they went over different lines, finding which would be perfect to break the prince, to get him on his knees. Naruto felt like the hours were slipping by too fast for his liking, bringing him closer to a depressing ending. Suddenly, all the chatter from outside got deathly quiet, too quiet for anyone's liking. Anko noticed quickly and got to her feet and did a light sprint to the window. She saw soldiers bowing down to what seemed to be..the grand carriage!

"Oh shit! The prince is back!"

"What?! He wasn't suppose to be back for a couple more hours!" Tenten's face went white with worry. The doors slammed open and Sai walked through, a hard look on his face. He didn't need to say anything since we all understood what was on his mind. Both maids quickly turned to me, worried looks on their faces.

"Naruto, repeat to us what you say to the prince when he comes." Anko ordered.

"..I will say "Prince, I have been thinking that I don't like it here, I don't love you. I don't want to be in this prison any longer. Just send me back to the village.".." Sai rolled his eyes, despite the situation. Three hours for such a small sentence? Hah!

"Correct, now, repeat that ten more times." Tenten ordered and Naruto did so. Every time he spoke the sentence, he twitched from the pain he was inflicting on his heart. Both maids nodded in approval before escaping from the room with Sai hot on their trail. Naruto sat on the large bed, face vapid. It was too quiet. Quiet foot steps could be heard, coming closer and closer. The bedroom door opened.

"Naru, I'm sorry I had to leave alone this morning, there was just some pro..blems..Naru, what's wrong?" Sasuke was quickly at the blonde's side after taking in his dull expression. Naruto didn't know if he should be happy or sad that the bastard was here now. His bastard. Tears started to sting and flow from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke started to feel more worried at his blonde's expression.

"Sasuke.." Naruto felt his voice crack, covering his face in his hands. Sasuke tried to hold onto him but was pushed away.

"What the, Naru.." The prince felt shocked from rejection. Naruto took a couple deep breaths to calm himself but it didn't seem to help very much.

"P-prince..I have been thinking-" He felt a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"Naru, what is going on?! Call me Sasuke like you always do.." Naruto pushed his hand away, trying to gather up more confidence this time.

"Don't make this harder for me then it already is, _prince_! I am sick and tired of this place. I hate it here..I hate you. I want to be returned to the village. I no longer wish to be with you." Naruto kept his voice emotionless.

"..What?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just last night they were snuggling each other! "Quit playing this game, Naru, it's not funny." The blond continued to keep the emotionless mask up.

"I'm going to leave weather you like it or not." He got up from the bed and started advancing to the door but a hand on his wrist held him where he was. Another tear drop slipped from his eye. He was going to lose it.

"Naru..what did I do wrong? Tell me so I can fix it..please, stay.." His voice was pleading, it hurt. Sasuke slowly made his way around the blond, shocked by what he saw. Naruto's face was scrunched up in agony, pain and hurt. More tears made their way down his cheeks, unable to hold back any longer. He fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"I can't do this anymore, Sasuke! It's painful! I just want to stop!" He wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was trying to protect his aching heart from dropping dead. The prince kneeled down, placing his hands onto the blonde's shaking shoulders.

"I can't..Sasuke..I can't..I'm a guy..I can't be here anymore, I'm sorry.." Naruto looked up to Sasuke's face, expecting shock and anger to be written all over but what he saw was not what he was expecting. He saw a gentle smile on that God-like face. This angered the smaller teen.

"What the hell are you smiling for?! Aren't you suppose to be angry?! Behead me! Send me to my death! Let me rot in the dungeon!!" Sasuke had chuckled and hugged Naruto in a tight hug, letting a sigh out.

"You finally told me.." Naruto couldn't speak. What did that bastard mean by "finally"?

"You..you knew I was a guy?" The prince chuckled again and nodded.

"For awhile now, actually. I just didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you would run from me." Nothing was said for several minutes. It was once again, deathly quiet for the second time that day until Naruto decided to speak up.

"You're not angry with me? Don't feel betrayed? Sadness? Anything?"

"All I feel right now is happiness, that you finally told me the truth. It was driving me nuts everyday, screaming at me to tell you I knew about it but I didn't want to lose you. Slowly, you become the most important person in my life. I only realized that after you had disappeared all those months. At first, I thought it would be fun to jerk you around but slowly, I started to fall for a side I was blind to. Pretty soon I couldn't think of a day where I can't live without you. I'm sorry but if you think your walking out of my life right now, your highly mistaken."

"Sasuke.."Naruto felt tears stroll down his face again. Sasuke eagerly kissed them before planting his lips onto the blonde's fuller lips. They kissed lightly for awhile before Naruto opened his mouth to breath and Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue in. At first, Naruto gasped but soon after let his own tongue battle over dormancy. Of course, in the end he let the bastard prince win. And before you know it! They were on the bed.

**-- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON -- LEMON --**

"Eh..the bed..mffp!" Naruto was kissed fiercly again.

"What's..your..real..name." Sasuke breathed between kisses which now started to trail down his jaw then to his neck.

"N..ahh..Naruto.." The blond gasped when the prince start sucking at his skin, leaving love marks everywhere.

"Naruto..Naruto..Naruto" Sasuke chanted his name over and over again, making the smaller teen blush.

"Stoooop it, it's embarassssing.." He whined but in reality, they both knew he liked it. Soon after, both of them found their clothes ripped off or across the room.

Sasuke trailed wet kisses down Naruto's body, leaving some love bites in obvious places. He reached up to plant his mouth on a pink nipple, gentle sucking on it before playing with it with his tongue. The blond had let out mewls and shallow gasps. His hands were fisted in Sasuke's raven locks, clenching on them tightly whenever he couldn't handle the intense pleasure. Sasuke moved down to the naval, dipping his tongue in and out and Naruto couldn't help my shrudder. He moved back up and placed his lips onto Naruto's.

"Naruuuutoo.." Sasuke groaned, pressing his erection against Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto grew hotter then he was and closed his legs, embarrassed. Sasuke smirk.

"Have no fear, _Naru_, I'll prepare you before sending you to pleasure heaven." He grabbed a tube from underneath his pillow and wedged himself between Naruto's legs with no problems. It seems that the blonde's struggles turned him on even more. He bent down and licked up Naruto's hard shaft, a sharp cry escaping his mouth.

"Mhmm, tasty.." Sasuke said in a husky voice before licking at the shaft again, sending Naruto through waves of crashing pleasure. After awhile he stopped and went lower, where he would soon enter. Experimentally, his tongue flickered out and Naruto felt his hole twitch. (Good Lord people, so help me, I have no clue what else to call it LOL).

"Sasuke.." Naruto warned but the older teen continued to lick in the forbidden place (..LOL). By now Naruto was trying to push away Sasuke but the at same time, bring him closer. Stuck between pleasure and embarrassment. He flipped open the tube and squeezed some cold liquid stuff on his fingers.

"..What is that?" Naruto asked, suddenly afraid.

"Preparation. If I use this then it won't hurt so much when I put it in." The blond shruddered. Sasuke rubbed..that placed first before inserting one finger, moving the jelly liquid around. After a couple or moments he entered a second then a third, scissoring. At first, the blond was extremely uncomfortable, trying to back away from the prying fingers but he was held in place by the bastards steel grip. A couple more minutes passed before Sasuke took his fingers out and placed his mouth on the head of Naruto's shaft.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, taken by surprise. Sasuke continued to suck him, his head bobbing up and down. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Sasuke stopped.

"Eh?! You basta-" The blond was cut off by yet another fierce kiss. Slowly, the prince place the blonde's legs on his shoulders and steadied himself at the entrance. Naruto broke the kiss and was now feeling all the panic rush to his head, numbing most of his senses.

"Hush, don't worry, I promise it won't hurt for long, It'll all be okay.." The Uchiha continued to whispered soothing words, placing butterfly kisses all over Naruto's face. Then ever so slowly, he slipped into the blonde's hot awaiting entrance, holding himself back from the tightness that wrapped around him.

"Oh gods, Naruto!" The prince had to do everthing in his power not to just rough it with his lover right there. Naruto had to take huge deep breathes, claming himself, waiting for more of the pain to go away. After a nod of approval, Sasuke started out with slow thrusts which quickly turned into powerful ones and they soon entered a full night of pleasure.

--

A/N:...I want a TRUTHFUL answer!! Was the lemon good or bad? I had to drink a can of RockStar to get this finished..and it's so short..-disappointed- Lately all I've been doing is getting up, going to school, come home, nap, eat, do hwk and go back to sleep..School is taking too much energy out of me!! Please forgive me, my dear readers!! And you can see I lost it during the lemon scene LOL tired/listening to oldies..You are the danicng queen(8) LOL

MissFap


	12. Strenght, Magic, Plans and Dragons

Thin Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: -Pulls chapter from the Recycle Bin-. ;o; Sooorry!! I decided to put my life into God's hands and give up yaoi. I looked at my account recently and saw how much reviews so my heart broke, I want to try and finish this story before giving up yaoi. ;o; Please forgive me. I just couldn't turn back on you guys! Alot of you have come a long way with me and Im grateful for that!

Chapter 12 - Strenght, Magic, Plans and Dragons

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a blank look. After their fun night of pleasure, everything was suppose to be perfect. But when the damn blond woke up, he complained about his sore ass. Then out of nowhere he pulls off a wig! A WIG!! Of course the prince accused him for being that pervert thief but Naruto said to let him finish explaining himself. Now the fool was currently telling him that he actually came through a mirror! A MIRROR for Pete sakes! Sasuke had to hold the excited blond down since he was jumping all over the place from excitement.

"Naruto..have you been sniffing any mushrooms lately? Them magical markers?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No! I'm just half excited because I finally told someone else this secret, besides my friends back where I live, and the other half is going to go mad because you don't believe me!"

"Naruto..a mirror..you can't be serious." Sasuke sighed, this was not suppose to be how his happy ending was suppose to end! With a insane bouncing blond that was his lover!

"I'll show you, come on!" Naruto started to drag his prince in front of his mirror, holding onto his hand tightly. "Now, this is the tricky part. You have to believe that there is another world or else your just going to be standing here like an idiot. After you believe the other world exists and you get through, the only way to get back is you have to want something on the other side. The way I got through was wanting to see my friends, wanting to see you. Now, watch me!" He took both his hands and placed them over the mirror and waited.

...

"Sasuke! I can't concentrate with you groping my ass!" Naruto hissed and swatted the perverted hands away. There was a ghostly chuckle behind him but nothing more. Finally. He relaxed once again and placed his hands flat against the glass. There was the warm blue glow forming around his hands. He closed his eyes and let himself fall. Fall through the mirror. He was expecting a cold hard floor but instead he landed on something soft..and hard?

"Oof!" The blonde's eyes widen and he instantly jumped back. There, he saw, Shikamaru laying flat on the floor, a chair fallen at the side.

"Shi..kamaru?" Naruto asked, a little worried. The lazy teen stared up at his friend with wide eyes before standing up himself, brushing off dust particles as he did so. He was silent for the longest time, just staring at Naruto, eyes filled with curiosity and knowledge at the same time. The next thing you know, Naruto found himself being poked.

"Is that really you?" Shikamaru asked, sounding more bored then shocked. The blond rolled his eyes and took a hold onto the probing finger, giving it a tight squeeze to prove that he was really there. Shikamaru looked back towards the mirror, his eyes lingering for awhile before turning back to his attention back to teen in front of him. Uh oh. Naruto knew what comes next. The questions.

"Why? When? Where? What? How?"

"Why, I have no damn clue. When and where, in my bedroom a couple months ago. How, I have no idea."

"Idiot." Shikamaru muttered and Naruto couldn't argue with him there. All the time he was in the other world, he never really found out how he got to the other side. Then suddenly, the lazy boy had an annoyed look on his face.

"Where's the camera? You said you would take pictures now give it." Naruto's hand instantly went to his pocket where the camera was.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because ever since you left through..that! I've been sitting here, waiting for your ass to come back. Gaara, Kiba and Neji were all over me, especially Gaara, giving he heck for letting you go. So troublesome, they thought you slipped some drugs to me." He shook his head, remembering the threats they shouted at him.

"Oh gee, now you know how I felt." Naruto cracked a grin and handed him the camera. Shikamaru looked through the pictures, spending probably two minutes on a picture, staring, awing and gawking. Soon Naruto started to feel like he was missing a piece of himself and just then, it fell through the mirror.

"Oof!" Ah, there he is!"

"Jeez Sasuke, it's about time." Naruto huffed and walked over to help his lover up. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Sasuke did the same, slowly, staring at everything with wide eyes. His own wide eyes met another pair of wide eyes. Shikamaru felt himself twitch a little, casting a quick glance to his friend, who was smiling nervously before he went to his bag to take out a textbook. After a moment of flipping through the pages, he came back to the pair and showed them the page. It has a picture of Sasuke on there, standing by his throne with Sakura by his side. People were gathered, smiles and tears on their faces, some were even bowing and kissing the ground he walked on.

"He really is the textbook prince, isn't he?" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto. The blond grinned and nodded. Sasuke suddenly grabbed the book and stared down at it, eyes still wide.

"What the.." He started to read the text on the page and swore.

"There's no way in the world..yours and mine, would I marry that crazy bitch!" He threw the book at the wall, which cause a loud bang and a dent on the cover.

"I gotta pay for that you know.." Shikamaru sighed. "And your lucky my folks are out right now. If they heard that bang, they would have gotten the wrong idea." He turned to stare at Sasuke, still finding hard to believe that he really existed. The prince cocked an elegant eyebrow before something clicked in his head.

"Hey, are you one of his bastard friends who locked him up? Causing him to keep away all these months?" He stepped forward, his lip curving up over his teeth and a growl made its way through his mouth. Shikamaru instantly stepped back, hands up, ready to try and reason with the chaotic prince. Naruto felt the numbness of fear rush to his head and did the first thing he could think of. Grab the hair at the back of his lovers head and pull back. Hard. The dark haired teen hissed through his teeth at the pull and grunted when he hit the floor. The blond turned white for a moment, realising what he did but recovered"Sasuke! That's no way to treat my friends, especially in his own house! Plus you locked me up for two months! That's worse then two weeks! Ugh, and just when I think everything is going well, you have to be an ass and.." He was silenced by the icy glare sent his way. Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Come here." He ordered, his voice husky. Naruto couldn't resist that sexy voice, his legs feeling like they turned to jelly, he went on his knees beside his lover. Sasuke pulled the blond roughly on him and pressed his lips harshly on the other. His grip was like steel so Naruto had no chance of running, not like he wanted to. Sasuke moved one of his hands down Naruto's back and down to his ass, massaging it lightly before giving it a tight squeeze. Naruto let out a surprised gasp, feeling something warm stir beneath him..

"Enough!" Shikamaru yelled. He couldn't take anymore of this. It was too weird. The blond then remembered where he was, quickly pulling himself up, a dark blush upon his cheeks. Sasuke smirked, proud by his work before getting himself up and dusting off the dust from his royal ass. They stood in a moment of silence, not knowing what to do next. The sound of a cell phone ringing startled them all. Shikamaru walked over to his bed and flipped the phone open.

"What?" He sounded bored again, his expression was disturbed before it turned into slight surprise.

"Actually you just called in time. He's back. And he's got a visitor with him." There was loud noises and buzzes coming from the other line.

"Yea yea, bring all those bums here. And we've got proof, so don't be shitting on us anymore after this. Yea, yea, just get over here." He flipped the phone down before tossing it onto his bed.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Neji, of course. I swear, that guy is like a mother hen. He calls every day to check up on me. It was annoying on the first day, he'd call every hour but I threatened I would lock the doors and cut the lines if he does it every day. So we settled for a once-a-day call. When I told him you were back, it sounded like he flipped a table or something, then I heard Kiba and Gaara swearing, something about hot tea. So now they're coming over here. Said they were gonna give us heck but I said we got proof. So now we wait five minutes or less for their arrival." Naruto nodded while Sasuke looked around the place in awe. And true to Shikamaru's word, the others were banging on the door ins less then five minutes.

"I'm coming! Jeez, don't break down the door.." The lazy teen grumbled the last part under his breath as he walked out his door and down the hall. In moment the group came back to the door.Neji and Kiba gasped when they saw Sasuke sitting elegantly on the bed.

"Text book prince!" Kiba pointed and yelled out in shock. Gaara just stared at the dark haired teen long and hard. Neji gulped and shifted around nervously. Naruto walked over to them and handed over the camera for them to have a look.

For the next couple hours it was pretty crazy in the Nara household. It was like a party going on, minus the music. Naruto had re-told how it all began and this time he was glad his friends took it seriously. Out of all of them, Neji seemed the most interested. After the story was told, all of the blonde's friends shot questions are his text book prince boyfriend. Kiba looked like he wanted to believe it was drugs. It was just too much to take in on one night. Gaara seemed the same as usual, except for the casual glance towards his best friend and his boyfriend. Neji stared long and hard at the Uchiha, making the other teen uncomfortable.

"Neji, I know my boyfriend is a fine piece of man meat but can you stop staring and get your own?" Naruto spoke and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. Neji turned his stare on his friend now and now Naruto felt uncomfortable.

"Hey.." Sasuke warned in a low voice.

"Wait Sasuke, it's fine. He's always like this. Very over protective of his friends, mainly me though..maybe it's cause I trip over my own feet half the time." He grinned but it faded when he notice Neji wasn't smiling

with him. The others had stopped their bickering and listening closely to the main conversation.

"So you guys believe me...now what?" The blond asked, looking at each and everyone of his friends faces. They all looked at each other and had one thing in mind.

"Let's all go to the other side!" Kiba said, earning nods from the others except for the Hyuuga, who seemed to be lost in thought. Sasuke was immediately on guard.

"I refuse." And Kiba took offence.

"Why not?!"

"You people smell funny. It wouldn't go down so well to have such a stronge stench in my castle." Kiba snarled back in response. Naruto got between the two and put his hands on their chest and pushed.

"Hey, no fighting you guys. If Mrs.Nara finds out we've been rough housing again she'll kill us." Kiba backed off right away, putting his hands up in surrender. The others chuckled.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, turning towards his lover. "Can't they come over and check the other side? It'd mean so much to me if they could experience it." Sasuke looked down at his soon-to-be-wifey(Because he

said so) and kept his face emotionless and cold.

"No." He said firmly.

_"Puuuh-leeeease?" _Naruto said in a whiney pleading voice that it sent electric shocks to Sasuke's no-no place. His face softened, showing defeat.

"Well..just for a little while, I suppose." The others started talking amongst themselves, already planing on what to bring to the other side. The blond watched them happily but noticed Neji's frown. His Hyuuga friend has been acting weird alot lately. Well he's always been weird, over protective of him and all but lately he was weirder then weird.

"Hey Neji..is something bothering you? You're unusally quiet. Usually your all over me, motherhen." Naruto asked, he eyes grave with worry. When the Hyuuga was about to answer, someone interupted him.

"My, my, my. This isn't going to do. I'm not pleased Neji." Everyone looked around to find who spoke and the voice ended up being towards the mirror. Suddenly two moonlight pale hands came through the thin glass, followed by the arms, shoulders, head and body. Everyone gasped except for odd ball Neji, who just groaned.

"Princess Hinata?" Naruto chocked out and Sasuke looked just as shocked. Hinata nodded towards the two, smiling. The smoothed out her dark purple silk kimono. Designs of blue sakura blossoms danced at the bottom, slowly fading as it went up. She sat on the bed, taking in all the new faces, her gaze landing lastly on Neji. It was deathly silent in the room, everyone had their eyes on the princess. kiba was panting like..well, like a dog. After a couple of minutes, Hinata broke out into a small warm smile.

"Neji, it's been a long time." Neji allowed his own smile.

"Indeed, it has been, princess." Naruto looked between the two, confused.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second! Hinata, I called your..castle and they said there was nobody by the name Neji. How do you two know eachother?"

"I'm the only one who knows about Neji. His parents died shortly after he was born and nobody knew of his exsistince. We're cousins."

"Cousins? Wow..uhh..but why is he here? Shouldn't he be off on the other side?" She suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"Would you like the know the full story?" Naruto felt a jolt of shock go through his blood. Her serious tone sent shivers down his spine because he has never heard her voice like this before.He sat on the floor and

nodded, feeling the others sit beside or behind him. Hinata shifted around the bed, looking for a comfortable spot before speaking.

"Naruto..you've been told that your a prince on the other side, yes?"

"How did you know that?!" She smiled.

"I have a way with knowing everything that happens in that world..anyways. After Neji was born, I had chosen him as a protector for my lands, believing he would do well, A couple months later you were born but your parents were shortly killed after. No one knew of your existence except for me. I found out Akatsuki was after bond your family blood line shares with the huge foxes in the mountains and forest. I knew I had to act quick before they found out you were alive. You see, they would after killing your parents, they wiped out the last of the Uzumaki's and if that bloodline was no more, someone else could propose, to the foxes, a life contract. But when the leader went, he was refused flat out, saying that there still remains one Uzumaki."

"He was so furious that he went on a war path, killing everything and anything in his way. I knew I couldn't hide you in this world forever, they'd find you one day. So I decided to try something new. I have heard stories of other worlds, stories that required you to pick up an item, chant nonsense and whatnot. I also heard of people crossing through mirrors and that caught my attention. Of course when I tried going through, it was just plain hard glass. So for two months I was working on my magic,trying to open this magical gate to the other world. When I pulled through, I couldn't believe it, I was so happy. I had gathered you and Neji in my arms and took you two over. When I got there, I was in some one's shower, the poor girl was screaming..I had to use my power to run out of there fast before anyone else could see me."

"I ended up in front of an orphanage. I placed you two on the steps. And I knew that even after two months of being born, you'd still have flash backs of what happened so I erased your memory and placed it with a new one. But Neji kept his, I also put in information. such as who he was and what his mission is. So when I come to yearly check-ups, he wouldn't be surprised to see me. So everything went smoothly..until a couple months ago. You were living life peacefully with friends, people you loved and that's what I wanted, for you to be safe. So one night when I was casting a spell to seal up the gate until a couple more years but I slipped through. I caught myself just in time, only my arms having going through. And I believe that's when you got curious. I thought I had sealed up the gate good but I guess your magic in your blood runs strong. It knows it has royalty and pride so it overpowered my magic. The next thing I knew you were in our world so I tried thinking of ways to keep you safe again, like maybe tamper with your memory but I didn't think you'd like that so I didn't do anything..But here you are, happy with someone you love. But now all your friends know."

She frowned for a second, taking a break from her speech.

"I know Neji did his best to protect you. he even started acting like a mother." She let out a low chuckle. "I know I had chosen the right person for this job. Thank you Neji, I know you did everything you could."

It was silent for the longest time. Everyone was taking in this information with wide eyes. Kiba kept looking at everyone, expecting them to laugh or ask if this all really was a joke. Gaara stared at Hinata with interest and caution. Shikamaru stared blankly at the wall, a million things going through his head. Sasuke was staring at Naruto, shocked at the information but wanted to make sure his dumb blond would be alright. Naruto felt like he was in a hole with fifty pounds of crap over him. Hinata knows him more then he does himself! He felt cheated out of his own life. He could have stayed on the other side and protected his country well but he also could have died. Neji was watching everyone but mainly Naruto, still having the instinct to protect his dear friend.

"How old were you when all this happened? You look younger then the rest of us." Naruto asked which surprised the young Hyuuga. She almost expected him to ask a million questions about himself but instead he asks about her age!

"I don't age." She smiled and everyone gawked.

"Okay..why did you..uh, decide to show up now of all times?" The blond didn't want to bother going into a conversation about a non aging person.

"Well if I didn't I was afraid Neji would lock you all up in a room to protect you from going to the other side. But now, since all your friends seem to know about the other world, I had come to ask for all of your help, except for Prince Sasuke, he's helping whether he likes it or not." She coughed a little, get nervous from the different stares she was getting. Concern, accusation, curiosity, troublesome? Lust?

"Things are going bad in our world. The Akatsuki had actually came over this this side once they found out that a Uzumaki is still alive."

"Akatsuki? You mean that deadly gang that has been killing people over here?!" Shikamaru nearly shouted, standing up. He has been paranoid as fuck since he heard of that gang that has been killing random people and chasing other, lower, weaker gangs out. No one knew who would be next.

"Yes," Hinata nodded sadly. "Rumours roamed the lands like wildfire of a blue eyed blond. Akatsuki went on investigation ASAP. Then you went to this world for a visit only to have your friends lock you up," Most of them winced. "So I thought this is the perfect time to start sealing up the gate once again, stronger then before but then Akatsuki broke through..I didn't even know they were aware of the portal...but they must be getting stronger everyday to break through one of my locks. That's why I have decided to come here today to reveal everything.." She took a big breath before speaking.

"Akatsuki is getting ready to attack us. A spy we sent has watch their development for the past month and they are preparing for battle. A big one. Rulers or the West, North, East and South should be training their army right now. They will be going to a lot of meetings but.._Prince_ Naruto, you can claim your throne anytime." Hinata hinted before continuing on. "We're going to need as many people as possible. Sakura is already making the plans for everyone, Ino is gathering up as many dragons as she can, I'm search for the best healers and magic users around the land to bring them back to my castle to train them. You, Prince Sasuke, need to be back in the other world training your men until they spit blood. But I suppose Sai and Kurenai are already working on that. We need you to gather more."

"Gaara..Shikamaru..Kiba..I know this is asking for much but I would be so very grateful if you joined us in this war against the Akatsuki. I know this is a huge favor to ask but you will be heavily guarded. I'm begging, we need as many people we can get to help us out." By now, Hinata was standing up and bowing. The boys blushed and scratched the back of their heads, embarrassed. _'Oh come on! Your being offered a death sentence and your blushing_!' Naruto though angrily. Truthfully, he knew his friends would be guarded but he just could help but feel worried for their safety.

"Sure, I'm in." "Yea, me to!" "Whatever." All three responded at the same time. Hinata stood straight now, a hopeful smile on her face but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"But I must warn you..no matter how it turns out, win or lose, your memories MIGHT be erased, for you own safety. And that includes Naruto being erased from your lives forever." They went still, their goofy grins slipping off their face. She hated this part as much as them but it depends on how much her world will be affected by this. She walked over to the mirror, placing her hands through easily without having what to think about what she wanted on the other side.

"I assume Naruto has told you how to get to the other side?" They nodded slowly, the shock still going through themselves. She nodded back and walked through, the faint blue glow lingering there for awhile before disappearing.

"Well, come one guys..let's go.." Naruto managed to choke out, just as shocked as they were by the information. He passed through the mirror followed by Sasuke then soon after his friends came along.

--

"Mutt! Quit sniffing everything!" Sasuke growld out. Kiba was sniffling every thing in the dining room, food, plates, forths, table, chair, floor, everything. He snarled back but continued with his sniffing.

"But everything smells so new to me!" After that, everyone ate their dinner in peace, occasional conversations lit up here and there but other then that, it was close to comfortable. The day had dragged on, for what seemed forever before Hinata called for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamau to a meeting.

"Now that you're all here, I can sort you into groups."

"Groups?" Kiba rose a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes, I will see where your true strenght is at and put you in the best group. Now..first, Gaara, please come forward." The red head stepped up infront of the person he considered the most beautiful thing in both worlds. A light blush burned his cheeks when he felt pale cold hands on his cheeks. He thought she was going to kiss him but all she did was place her forehead on his before closing her eyes. In a couple minutes she pulled back and smiled.

"You'll be staying here at the castle to train your brute strenght. Next..Kiba." Kiba went up and got the same treatment as Gaara, who glared at his friend.

"Mhmm, Kiba, you'll be trained to handle a dragon at the Yamanaka Kingdom." He paled. He was sure he would be trained for his brute strenght...Dragons..

"Shikamaru..with..wow, Sakura. I was for sure you would be at Dragons with Kiba. Your planning skills must be impressive."

"Lastly, Naruto." After placing her forehead to his, it took her a bit longer then the others. Her face was mixed with confusion and frastration before she finally pulled back and smile wearily.

"Your going to work on your magic and healing. That was tough. Your strenghts are pretty unbalanced. It was torn between magic and dragons. Maybe it's because of that blood bond you have with the foxes." She smiled before turning back to everyone else. A scowling Sasuke made her blink for a moment before making her break out into a light laughter.

"Don't worry, prince charming, you could still come see him in my lands, it's not like I'm going to keep him there forever. You'll get him back a day before the war." He nodded but still had a sour expression on.

"Now, you will all be escorted to your destinations tomorrow. There you will be introduced to others who are training, be showed what to do then the day after is where the real training begins. It will be tough and hard, you may really spit blood and sweat bullets but it is worth it in the end." Everyone nodded, suddenly looking nervous.

"Now, good night and I shall see you all tomorrow." They all left, except for Neji who stayed behind. He watched his friends carefree moods, knowing that it wouldn't last long. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, His cousin was smiling up at him, her eyes looking a bit sorry.

"Welcome home, Neji." She brought him into a hug, finally happy that her cousin is back where he belongs.

--

A/N: Short, probably? D: Sorry for taking so long to update..The part where Sasuke comes out of the mirror, that's where I stopped and decided to follow my beliefes. After checking how much reviews I got two days ago, I settled down today and wrote the rest! Please forgive me! :) Also, don't tell me "there's some typos" I know that, Im just really lazy. xD -heeart-

MissFap


End file.
